


Old Souls New Wars

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew is the reborn Exile, F/F, Faith is Revan reborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Faith past lives have a connection to a galaxy far, far away. Padmé Amidala/Faith Lehane pairing Anakin Skywalker/Andrew Wells pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phantoms

Prologue  
Timeline: Season 3 of BtVS just before The Zeppo and Pre Phantom Menace.

 

NOTE: Please keep in mind that Andrew doesn’t have his knowledge of Star Wars with him.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy series, the Knights of the Old Republic game series or the Star Wars series.

 

Prologue

 

Andrew walked through Sunnydale High trying to get something out of his mind as something was going to happen today and it was either going to be fun or horrible. As he walked past some dark haired girl that he hadn’t seen before, he walked quickly past her and looked at her and suddenly a vision happened: he was standing at the bridge of a ship looking down at a planet and he knew that Revan was fighting Mandalore the Ultimate down there.

His mind suddenly cleared and he swore he heard a voice whisper, *So, here you are Exile, new form and even a new gender but you are still beautiful to me and even in this universe at this time we are still puppets of the Force.* 

‘What the hell?’ Andrew thought. 

Faith looked at the small looking blonde boy and an image passed in front of her mind of a young woman, wearing brown and white robes standing by her side, watching some sort of war on a computer screen and a man on it screaming, “General Revan please, we need aid. The Mandalorians are massing for another attack!!!” 

A voice whispered, *Revan, my dear love, you’ll be with us soon, I promise.* 

“What the fuck!!?” Faith muttered, she may definitely go for girls but that voice made her quiver all over. She looked around confused as it sounded familiar. 

Later that day Andrew sat at his table by himself as Jonathon was away today, eating when the dark haired girl appeared next to him. 

“Umm, hi?” Andrew said unsure of why she was here.

“Hey, I’m Faith. I’m kinda new here and I need to talk to you, actually I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a bit.”

“Oh, I’m Andrew and I’m really not sure why you want to talk to me? Do you need some help with something?”

“Not really, just wanted to talk,” Faith smiled and they began to talk about things. Faith looked Andrew over again and saw the woman from her previous vision, except the voice she heard was saying: 

*Don’t you recognize your old friend Revan?* It laughed gently, *The one you trusted and the one who was punished for following you into war?*

Faith shook her head again and muttered, “What the fuck?” causing Andrew to turn pink at what she said and she apologized. 

Andrew stared at Faith and wondered what was wrong with her when an image of a woman who wore a helmet and they stood side by side, fighting some armoured men. 

The old voice whispered, *Don’t you recognize her Exile? Even if your heart and mind do not your soul does recognize her: Revan, your old general.* 

“Yo!!” Faith snapped her fingers in front of Andrew’s eyes, “Earth to Andrew, you there?”

“Umm, yeah sorry, just spaced out for a moment,” Andrew said quietly 

*Revan, my love,* the female voice whispered to Faith, *The Exile was never this shy; she was courageous enough to reject the Order and follow you into war. Perhaps Andrew needs your friendship.* 

“You wanna hang out?” Faith asked with a shrug, “The group I’m hanging out with doesn’t need me tonight.” 

“I guess so,” Andrew mumbled, “But all I’m going to do is watch movies at home tonight, I don’t get much alone time,” and he gave her the address. 

“Movies sound cool,” Faith said shrugging, “Sounds good to me, see you later then.”

As Faith walked away Andrew heard the old woman’s voice whisper, *You should know your old friend by now, this place hides the truth but together we shall peer through the shadow and light together.* 

Andrew looked uneasy, he was going nuts he was sure of it and maybe he had a new friend, maybe he didn’t but he was going to watch movies with a girl, didn’t see that coming. He wanted to watch them with Jonathon but Jonathon was at his grandmother’s home in San Diego.

 

Later that night after Faith excused herself from the Scooby meeting, something was distracting her and it had to do with that Andrew kid, something about him seemed so familiar so she headed to the address Andrew gave her. 

As Andrew prepared for the movie night, placing a couple bags of salty snacks and cookies as mom had surprised him by giving him money for pizza so he was getting excited. But there was still that bad feeling that was crawling up his spine when a vision hit him: there was a blond man who looked hopeful and an idealistic, sarcastic dark haired man who looked at him with adoration. 

The old woman’s voice whispered, *Don’t you remember them Exile? One was your devoted slave, he would’ve have followed you anywhere you went and the other you forgave him for such crimes that he committed against the Jedi and I believe he loved you at one point.*

Andrew dropped the bag in shock and surprise while his mind was reeling, what was going on?

He sat down and was about to start the movies when he heard someone knocking, he ran over to the door, thinking it was the pizza guy, when he saw Faith. 

She walked in and said, “Hey Andrew.”

“Oh,” sorry,” Andrew muttered, “I forgot you were coming, I, umm, ordered pizza.” 

“Cool,” she said as she sat down, she looked at the movies and thought, ‘Star Wars? Interesting,’ she thought, ‘Might be good, it has been years since I saw them.’ 

Andrew began to play the movies and Faith felt that someone else was watching with her, a voice then whispered, *Revan, my dear Revan, you are needed, the Force needs you and him back in our galaxy, things are happening and we cannot stand by and watch anymore.* 

Faith whispered, “Bastilia? By the Force, Bastilia?” She looked at Andrew who was staring at her with a weird look on his face.

“Umm, who’s Bastilia?” Andrew asked confused. 

“Someone I knew years ago,” Faith said, “Or at least I think I knew her,” she looked at Andrew and asked, “You ever get the feeling that something is happening, like at the corners of your vision?”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah, every time I see you.”

 

That night would be remembered by both the demon inhabitants and human inhabitants of Sunnydale as a storm shook the night, causing the sky to light up with lighting as the Force itself moved through Sunnydale towards its destination.

 

Andrew looked outside at the storm; he shook his head and said, “Looks like you’re staying here for the night if this storm continues.”

She looked out and nodded and sat back down to watch the movie, when Andrew looked at her and heard the old woman’s voice whisper, *You’re beginning to open your eyes to the truth.* 

‘What the hell!!?’ Andrew thought, ‘Who the hell is speaking to me or am I going nuts?’

*No, you are not insane,* the voice whispered, *But soon perhaps and if you need a name to go with my voice, it’s Kreia.* 

“Kreia?” Andrew whispered to himself, trying to understand what was going on but the name brought an image of an old woman dressed in brown robes and white hair and he shivered, trying to forget her.

*I am not so easily forgotten,* Kreia’s voice said, *After all, even after millennia apart and the Force,* she said with venom in her voice, *Picked me to guide you and guide you I shall but you shall have other teachers in time, but never forget my lessons.*  
‘  
Andrew looked down at his feet, still unsure about things when Kreia’s voice whispered, *Such doubt, it does not become you.*

As they sat down Andrew looked at Faith and muttered, “Why did you want to hang out with me?”

Faith looked down and said, “Because it felt like I’ve known you before and maybe we did, have you ever been in Boston before?”

Andrew shook his head, “No, we’ve never left the west coast, though for my cousin’s wedding in San Francisco but that’s it.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering what was going on when the storm suddenly picked up in speed and intensity. She joined Andrew and listened to the wind hit the windows, she shuddered, “Jeez, what is going on here?”

*It should be obvious,* she suddenly heard Bastila’s voice whisper, *The Force is calling you both home and soon you shall have make the choice that you made all those centuries ago when we had to destroy the Star Forge, remember?*

Faith remembered as if a floodgate had been opened: standing over the body of someone who had been her best friend and he was dying, the lightsaber in her hand radiating a cold blue light. ‘This was my fault, he followed me into the war against the Mandalorians but he had become a brutal murderer, worse than I had ever become.’

Andrew saw Faith crying and went to try to comfort her when he had suddenly remembered Malachor, the mass shadow generator he or rather his past life had activated it with a wordless nod towards Bao-Dur. 

*And now you remember,* Kreia’s voice whispered from the shadows, *And do you not remember my words about the Republic? Never doubt through words that a Republic can be overthrown and an Empire made.* 

His eyes looked up haunted and they met Faith’s eyes, who had the same look and suddenly something knocked on the door and Kreia’s voice whispered, *I believe it’s for you Exile, will you answer the call as you did in eons past? Or shall you wish desperately to stay in this small town, praying that things might be better.* 

He got up and walked to the door as in a daze, Faith heard Bastila’s voice whisper, *Revan, the Republic needs you, the Jedi need you again, please come.* 

She got up and walked in front of Andrew and said, “If this is some psychotic trip then we might as well do it together.” 

He giggled nervously at that and said, “Yeah, might as well try,” and opened the door when suddenly a wave of light and heat enveloped them, it was a comfortable warmth and gentle light as they disappeared in the light. 

The next few days after their disappearances Andrew’s few friends did their best to look for him while the Scoobies did their best to locate Faith but even magic couldn’t locate them.

 

On Tatoonine Shmi Skywalker was holding her infant son Anakin when a sudden sandstorm whipped up quickly, she saw a lost little girl who looked lost and confused wondering around, she couldn’t leave any child out like this, especially in this sandstorm. She held her hand out to her and whispered, “Come with me little one,” they walked to her quarters and saw the little girl had a silver pendant, she looked at it and it showed the picture of the girl with her name and said, “Faith? Is your name Faith?”

Faith nodded as she sat down next to Anakin who instantly tried to grab at her and Shmi froze, what if Faith had no family? Shmi knew instantly that she couldn’t leave Faith alone, not here in Mos Espa where she would be easy prey for slavers and she knew how hard that life was.

 

In the lake country of Naboo Padmé Naberrie was sitting with her sister and parents on the beach when her father noticed the storm brewing, he cursed a bit as the storm would be there before they could reach shelter but he saw an old tree, he nodded to his family and brought them to it while the storm raged for a while, pelting the beach and the trees with rain and wind but as quickly as it came it passed.

Padmé walked down the drenched beach when she heard a piercing cry, she followed the crying to a small basket and wrapped in swaddling clothes was a baby who looked at her, Padmé lifted the basket up and screamed, “Mommy.”

Jobal rushed, afraid that Padmé had hurt herself when she saw her daughter holding a basket; she looked into the basket and saw a child looking at her. She picked it up and cradled it close to her, she looked at the clothes it was wrapped in, and she saw a note in the clothes and read out, “Andrew.” She cradled the baby boy close to her and showed him to her husband. 

Ruwee looked at the baby and sighed, “The boy’s family must’ve been caught in the storm,” he looked at Andrew who gurgled happily as he tried to grab his hand. He looked at Padmé, Sola and his wife and smiled, “I suppose we can’t leave him alone here in the Lake Country, can we?”

 

Bastilia looked at Kreia and sighed, “I suppose we can do nothing but wait.” 

Kreia nodded and sat down to begin to meditate, “Yes, we shall simply wait for events to unfold as they must. The Exile and Revan must be ready for what awaits them.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bastilia asked, “You hate the Jedi and the Force.” 

“Because,” Kreia sighed, “Sidous’s plans are grand and manipulative, he shall mould the Republic through words rather than actions and I shall be most likely to recognize his manipulations.” 

Bastilia sighed as she walked behind Kreia, wishing someone else had been picked and not Kreia but she knew that Kreia’s aid would helpful and besides, she had her hands full with Revan or Faith as she was now known and hopefully she could call on Jolee or Juhani to aid in her training and now they had Anakin to worry about too, all Kreia had to worry about was the Exile. 

 

TBC

 

Ruwee and Jobal are the true names of Padme’s parents.

Revan is a Jedi who fell to the dark side and then redeemed himself during a war 4000 years before the rise if the Galactic Empire, he was in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic for the Xbox.

The Exile was the main character in KOTOR 2 and she fought alongside Revan in the war.

I will be going into more detail behind KOTOR 1 and 2 in later chapters.

Please note that in the games Revan and the Exile can be either male or female.

 

 

Poll question: What do you think of my choices for Andrew’s and Faith’s adoptive families? Do you want them to remember their old lives on Earth? Keep in mind that Andrew doesn’t have his knowledge of Star Wars with him. What force abilities should Andrew and Faith show first?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

 

Chapter 1

 

A few months later Shmi was preparing dinner for her children, she looked at Faith who was sitting next to Anakin trying to play with him, she would talk often but not of her parents. Shmi shook her head and thought, ‘At least Watto was kind enough to pretend that he owned Faith too.’ 

‘But still,’ Shmi thought, ‘This wasn’t the proper life for either of my children and yes Faith was a Skywalker now in name and in truth Anakin adored his big sister but still, who would name their daughter Faith? But I will keep Faith’s name as it was.’ 

Faith’s life on Tatoonine was hard but happy; she and Anakin would play together in the alleyways of Mos Espa and she helped Anakin find parts for his little creations but at night Faith would dream of other places: of Dantooine, Taris, Manaan and Kashyyyk. 

She knew these were names of planets and most of them were listed in books that she attempted to read, Shmi told her what she knew of the other planets though she was impressed that Faith had some knowledge of worlds even if they were obscure, especially Dantooine and Taris as both worlds were important years ago, she didn’t know for what reason but that they were important. 

Faith worked for Watto in his salvage shop along with Anakin when he was old enough to work, Watto actually was very protective of her and made sure that if someone got too fresh with her he would protect her.

 

On Naboo Padmé and Sola were both trying to help their mom to take care of Andrew though Padmé considered Andrew hers, after all she found him, though her father had told her that Andrew didn’t belong to anyone and no one could own a human being. 

Ruwee was surprised how easy it was to make Andrew’s theirs legally, he came back and said, “He’s now Andrew Naberrie.” 

Jobal picked him up and cradled him close to her and whispered, “It suits him but I wonder what kind of name is Andrew? Couldn’t we change it at least?”

“No,” Ruwee shook his head, “We don’t know who his parents are but we’ll honour them by keeping his name as Andrew Naberrie.” 

Andrew simply gurgled and reached out towards his parents. 

The years passed as they moved to Theed from the small mountain town they lived in, Ruwee wanted all of his children to have the best opportunities in the city and Andrew’s abilities of being an artist came to their own and he loved painting but it wasn’t his passion, he wanted to explore the universe and the galaxy. 

His nights were full of dreams, of worlds he had never visited: Nar Shaddaa, Korriban and Telos. He moaned as he woke up, ‘How do I know these places?’ He could remember the stench of corruption of Nar Shaddaa with it’s decaying cityscapes or standing on the surface of Telos and observing the damage done by the Sith bombardment. 

Andrew also supported his sister when she decided to go into politics she was young but Andrew noticed that a lot of people around them supported her, especially since King Veruna’s policies were very unpopular even though they were now open to the larger galaxy. It was bad because the deal Veruna made with the Trade Federation was bad: they were selling plasma energy and getting almost nothing back, or at least that’s what his parents told him.

He was walking up to the Palace, he couldn’t believe that his big sister was queen of the planet though he wondered why people kept calling her queen Amidala as their last name was Naberrie? He waved at her handmaidens who, he shook his head, looked so much like her that even the family couldn’t tell them apart. 

Padmé saw Andrew come in and said, “I’m glad you finally came here.” 

Andrew bowed, unsure of how he could greet his sister. She frowned, “Andrew, protocol states that you bow but you are my brother and that entitles you to a hug.” 

He smiled and hugged her and followed her down a corridor so they could begin to talk about what was going on. Andrew smiled, “You know that dad’s proud of you standing up to the Trade Federation like that, though he said to tell you that he expects trouble from them in the Senate for this.” 

Padmé smiled and nodded, she expected trouble as well as the Trade Federation wasn’t going to be happy about losing revenue from Naboo’s plasma and this new motion in the Senate, something about taxation of trade routes, was going to cause them all trouble. 

“Well,” Padmé said, “We’re going to try negotiating a new deal with the Trade Federation and I do want to do this without violence. 

“Umm,” Andrew muttered, “Not sure they’ll like that, I’ve been reading up on Nute Gunray and he isn’t going to be happy at our defiance to his authority.” 

“Yes,” Padmé groaned, ‘And the new taxation motion is going to make him more desperate to maintain his grip on the contracts with us.” 

Andrew nodded and Padmé said, “Come on, why don’t you stay for awhile? I’ve missed my little brother.” 

He nodded and said, “It sounds like fun.” 

A week later Andrew regretted those words as the Trade Federation began its blockade by claiming to be protesting the new taxes. As he slept he heard a voice whisper, *No Exile, you begin to see look past what the Neimoidian is saying and into his reasons.* 

He woke shaking his head and decided to see what was going on, he heard that the Supreme Chancellor was sending some ambassadors to go and try to end this blockade or so they were told by senator Palpatine, Andrew vaguely remembered meeting Palpatine once and he didn’t like him very much. 

“Are we sure,” he asked Padmé, “That the Chancellor is sending these Ambassadors?”

“Chancellor Valorum has been one of our biggest supporters,” Padmé said, “And besides I trust him and Senator Palpatine. Remember, you’ll be in the public service soon too.”

Andrew nodded; he had been looking forwards to it. Like his sisters he wanted to serve the people too but he wished he could explore afterwards.

She took him into the throne room where she would talk to the Viceroy herself, he stayed hidden so he wouldn’t get in the way.

Padmé hailed them and heard Gunray say, “At last, we are getting results.”

“You will not be so pleased when I tell you that your trade boycott of our planet has ended,” she said with steel in her voice.

“Forgive me highness but I have heard nothing of the sort,” Gunray said smugly. 

“I’ve received word that you have been ordered to end your blockade,” Padmé said, “And the ambassadors are there now.”

“You must be mistaken,” Gunray said, “I’ve heard nothing of the sort. As you know we would never do anything without the approval of the senate.” 

Andrew looked down at his feet, he was getting a bad feeling about was going on as Padmé shut off of the view screen and listened to Padmé’s advisors talk to her. Captain Panaka was sure they were going to attack and he was sure too, especially since the communications were jammed. 

Padmé was getting worried about the Trade Federation if they did attack, she was worried about her brother as her family was safe in the Lake Country but Andrew, he wanted to stay with her and she selfishly wanted him to stay. 

The first reports came in: there were battle droids coming out of the forests. Andrew prayed to the gods that they stayed away from the Lake Country, the Lake Country was isolated enough if no one knew what they were looking for. 

He was sitting on a couch when Padmé whispered, “Andrew, I can get you to safety, please take it?”

“No,” Andrew said resolutely, “I’m not going to run. You’re staying so I’m staying.” 

She nodded, “But Andrew, you keep yourself safe, please?” 

Andrew nodded as they saw the droids marching in and shuddered, he moved close to his sister and sighed, “Maybe we should have something other than volunteers fighting? If we survive this, of course.” 

“Yes but you know my feelings on that Andrew?” Padmé said sternly.

“Yeah,” Andrew groaned as he hugged his sister. 

The droids battered their way in, one of them said, “Hands in the air your majesty,” and it took them with the rest of the advisors. 

Padmé looked at the treaty that the Viceroy wanted her to sign; it was horrible as it would cause her people even more pain, so she refused to sign it. Nute Gunray sighed, “Maybe the suffering of your people will make you reconsider this.” 

Andrew gulped as they were being led to some concentration camps, ‘This wasn’t going to be good.’ As the droids moved them two brown robed figures suddenly jumped down and dispatched the droids. 

One of them introduced himself as Qui-Gon Jinn and explained that they were the ambassadors for the chancellor. 

After a quick discussion it was decided that they were going to head to Coruscant.

Andrew nearly collapsed as he and his sister were going to the cruiser to go off planet, he was excited, never mind that they were fleeing for their lives, this was going to be the first time he went off world, ‘But not the last,’ he told himself, he was going to explore the galaxy, he was going to find out the reasons for his dreams. 

Qui-Gon looked at Andrew curiously, he sensed something around him; a presence, something he wasn’t sure he liked but it didn’t seem harmful, if anything it seemed almost gray. 

Andrew sat down next to the Gungan the Jedi had brought with them, his name was Jar Jar and Andrew was listening to him talk about being crunched by bombad things. 

He felt the ship being rocked by laser hits and wondered how long the shields would protect them from the ships that were firing at them. 

Padmé called Andrew in so she could keep an eye on him, he was her responsibility after all; she was his older sister and had to protect him and it was her duty to protect him from the Trade Federation since he was her subject too. 

“What’s going on?” Andrew asked as he ran in. 

She smiled slightly as he ran in and said, “You stay close to me Andrew, alright?”

Andrew nodded and sat next to her, he winced as they watched the lasers blast off the R2’s that were doing their best to repair the hyper drive. He liked droids for the most part and he was saving his allowance to buy one for himself, at least an astromech would be cool to have. 

As they finally got away Andrew walked over to R2-D2, who was getting cleaned, and sighed, he looked at Padmé and said, “Are you my sister or one of the handmaidens?”

She smiled at him and said, “Andrew, can’t you tell your sister from the other handmaidens?” 

“Sometimes I can’t,” Andrew said, “I mean you all look like each other it’s not even funny at times.”

“It’s alright; you want to help me with R2 here?” Padmé asked knowing full well that he did. 

Andrew started to clean when R2 let out a bunch of beeps and he smiled, “Right here?” R2 beeped in response as Andrew scrubbed some of the grime out its joint. 

Padmé smiled, Andrew had all sorts of surprises, like understanding droidspeak but that was a new one to her though. 

The Jedi came in and captain Panaka made a face as Qui-Gon stated where they were going.

Padmé looked at Qui-Gon and asked what the problem with Tatoonine was?

“It’s controlled by the Hutts,” Panaka growled, “And if they find out who she is it could be dire.”

But the other Jedi, Obi-Wan said, “The Hutts aren’t looking for her so she should be safe there and we might be able to repair the hyper drive.” 

She nodded and had them leave; Andrew snuck in and whispered, “Can I go on the planet with the Jedi, please?”

Padmé sighed, “No Andrew, we know nothing of the planet and it’s controlled by the Hutts,” but as she looked at his wide blue eyes and nodded, “But I shall be coming with you, alright?”

Andrew hugged her then he went to put on more appropriate clothes as the ship landed. 

As Qui-Gon prepared to leave Captain Panaka walked out and said, “Her majesty wants you to take Andrew and her handmaiden, Padmé with you.” 

“No more commands from her highness today,” Qui-Gon said, “And besides, this is no place for children,” and pointed at Andrew who made a bit of a face. 

“Her majesty is curious about the people,” Captain Panaka said, “Please, they shall be no problem for you.” 

Qui-Gon looked at them both and again at Andrew when he nodded, as they left for Mos Espa he said, “You two will listen to my instructions.” 

Andrew felt warm, this world was new to him and he wanted to dash off and explore but he promised his sister he would stay next to them. Qui-Gon looked at Andrew and he felt the presence again: it was odd, something old and powerful, he was going to watch the boy from now on.

As they moved through the streets Andrew looked up at the two suns and muttered, “I miss the Lake Country.” 

Padmé laughed a bit and said, “I agree with you Andrew, give me the Lake Country any time over this place.” 

“But,” Andrew grinned, “It’s a new world so it’s cool, I wanna explore every world I can find.” 

Qui-Gon shook his head at Andrew’s excitement, this planet was suffering from the rule of the Hutts but he supposed that if this was the first world he had visited then he deserved to be a little excited. 

Andrew was following the group when he heard the old woman’s voice whisper, *This is where it all begins. Be mindful Exile and listen to your own intuition for it shall serve you well and be more mindful of the future.* 

They walked into a junk shop and Andrew looked around and thought, ‘Junk must be a good business here?’ As he walked around and looked at some of the things when a winged creature came in and said jovially, “Welcome, welcome to Watto’s junk emporium.”

Andrew looked up and said, “Toydrian? I’ve never seen one of your species before,” and walked over to inspect him better.

“Ah,” Watto said curiously, “But anyways, what do you fine people want?”

Qui-Gon gave the specs for the parts they needed and walked out in the back to discuss business. 

Padme looked at the girl behind the counter and wondered why she was here and not in school or something like that? She walked over and introduced herself. 

“Oh yeah, I’m Faith, nice to meet you.” 

Andrew looked up as name sounded familiar, ‘Faith?’ he thought, he vaguely remembered a Faith but it was like a echo in his mind and he couldn’t tell if it was true when he heard Faith get indignant and say, “I’m a person not just a slave!!” 

‘A slave?’ Andrew thought, ‘Then the boy that’s my own age must be one too.‘ He looked at the other boy and the boy smiled, “Hi, I’m Anakin.” 

“Hi, I’m Andrew and that’s Padme.” 

Anakin smiled, “Where do you guys come from?” 

“Oh,” Andrew thought he couldn’t just say Naboo but he supposed that they wouldn’t know of the blockade and said, “We came from Naboo, we were on a trip to Taris when we needed to stop by for repairs.” 

Faith looked up and muttered, “Taris? Cool, how is it over there?” 

“Umm, just a faded city,” Andrew said as he looked at Faith and suddenly asked, “Have we ever met before?”

“I was about to ask you that but no, we haven’t met before,” Faith said, “Or at least I don’t think so.” 

Qui-Gon walked out and said, “We’re leaving now.” 

As they left Anakin and Faith waved bye to them and Watto spat, “Republic credits, outlanders think we’re all idiots,” and flew off. 

Anakin muttered, “I liked them, didn’t you Faith?”

Faith nodded, “Yeah, I liked them, they seemed nice.” 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 2

 

After they left Watto’s shop they began to talk amongst themselves as the money Watto wanted wasn’t Republic currency, Padmé sighed, “So what now?” 

“Don’t worry,” Qui-Gon said, “The Force shall aid us,” and radioed the ship looking for anything they could sell, like the wardrobe. 

Andrew looked down, there wasn’t much he could do and if he could he would give his allowance, he would but the Jedi said that their money wasn’t good, the guy needed something more real. 

“This stinks,” Jar Jar muttered, “We shall be robbed and crunched!!” 

“Unlikely,” Qui-Gon said, “We have nothing of value, that’s the problem. Let’s head back to the ship and discuss where to go from there.”

As they headed back Jar Jar noticed a tasty looking frog and suddenly used his tongue to get it and suddenly coughed as the shopkeeper wanted him to pay for the frog, causing it to go flying through the sky into some creature’s soup. 

Selbulba looked up and suddenly jumped on Jar Jar, ready to tear the Gungan’s head off his body for what happened when Anakin and Faith rushed over and began converse with the Dug. Selbulba growled and muttered something offensive and Anakin laughed, “Yeah, if you killed me then you’d have to pay my master for me.”

Andrew blanched at what the other boy had said; it would be horrible if he got killed and he noticed that Padmé looked awful too. This place was starting to lose its appeal as it was so different from Naboo. 

Faith explained how dangerous the Dug was and Jar Jar said, “Mesa not wantin trouble, isa the last thing mesa wanting.” 

“Nevertheless,” Qui-Gon said, “They’re right, you were stepping into trouble again. Thank you my young friends,” and they were about to walk off. 

Andrew looked back at both of them and felt a wave of sorrow, it wasn’t fair that they were free and they were slaves. He kept remembering his father explaining that to them in length. 

Anakin wanted to make friends of both of them, first he had a few friends but most of them looked down at them because they were slaves and more than a few tried to get forceful with Faith, she was getting attractive or so mom said. 

Faith sighed, “Your ship far from here?”

“It’s on the outskirts of the city,” Padmé said as she began to walk away from them. 

“There’s a sandstorm coming,” Anakin said, “And those are dangerous. You should really come with us for shelter, come on you can come with us,” and dragged them to their parent’s place. 

They walked to their place in the slave quarters and Faith swore she heard a woman’s voice whispering comforting things to her. 

Anakin looked up at her and said, “They seem nice, right?”

“Well,” Faith said, “They haven’t ripped our throats out yet have they?” Anakin nodded and Faith laughed as they went in. 

Shmi smiled at her children and sighed as she saw they brought more guests but it was alright as her children liked helping others, which meant she raised them right and smiled, “I’m Shmi Skywalker, welcome to my home.”

“I’m Padmé Naberrie and that’s Andrew.” 

“Mesa being Jar Jar Binks.” 

“And I am Qui-Gon Jinn; your children were kind enough to give us shelter.”

Andrew sat down as Shmi offered fruit to them, he felt bad about taking anything they offered as he could tell they had little but dad always said it was rude to refuse food. As he ate the fruit Shmi regarded him kindly and said, “So where are you guys from?”

“Umm,” Padmé said, “Naboo, we’re.” 

She couldn’t finish her sentence as Anakin suddenly piped up, “Are you Jedi? I saw your laser sword.” 

“Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took his weapon from him,” Qui-Gon said as he suddenly stopped Jar Jar from using his tongue to grab the food. 

“No one can kill a Jedi,” Anakin stated as if it were a fact, “That’s impossible.” 

“I wish that was true,” Qui-Gon said quietly as he ate a bit of the fruit. 

Anakin looked down at his feet and said, “I dreamt I was a Jedi, I came back here and freed the slaves. Are you here to free us?”

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin and smiled sadly, “I’m actually on a critical mission for the Republic. I haven’t come to free slaves, I’m sorry.”

“I think you have,” Anakin said. He decided to change the subject and asked, “Has anyone ever seen a pod race before?” 

“They have them on Malastare,” Qui-Gon said, “Very fast and very dangerous, you must have Jedi reflexes to race?” 

“Well,” Anakin said proudly, “I’m a racer. They’re having a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve; you could enter my racer and say it’s your own.”

“No!!” Shmi said, “I die every time Watto makes you race in one of those things and besides, Watto won’t let you race it.” 

“He doesn’t know I built it mom, Qui-Gon could say he won it and I could race it for him and if I win he could have enough money to get the parts they want.” 

Andrew looked down at his feet and thought, ‘A bit of a risk, especially to Anakin and if Anakin failed then Naboo might never be free.’ 

“Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?” Padmé asked, “I mean these junk dealers must have a weakness, right?”

Shmi sighed, “Yes, gambling. Everything revolves around those damned races and Anakin and Faith can help you, they were meant to help you.” 

‘Wow,’ Andrew thought, ‘That was a bit weird, her children were meant to help us? How did that work?’ He saw Qui-Gon looking at both of them and nodded with a weird look on his face. 

As they finished Qui-Gon looked at Andrew intently as well, making Andrew more than a little uncomfortable with how he was being stared at. Padmé sat between her brother and Qui-Gon.

Anakin suddenly smiled “Do you want to see the Pod Racer I built?” 

Andrew nodded as he got up; Padmé was looking at Qui-Gon who kept looking at the three of them oddly. He looked at Padmé and asked, “Has Andrew ever shown any signs of force sensitivity before?”

“Not that I know of,” she answered honestly, “But we really never tested him for it you know.”

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful, ‘The Force was strong with all three of them that was certain.’ He wanted to have them all tested so he began to formulate a plan to get them all to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to check for certain but he could test them for their Midi-chlorian count right now.

As they worked on the racer Andrew noticed that Anakin’s friends were a bit on the snobby side because they called the Pod Racer a piece of junk, which wasn’t nice, though Anakin’s friend Kitster was nice enough as he was helping with building it. 

Qui-Gon watched Faith, Anakin and Andrew work on the Racer; he looked at Shmi and said, “You should be proud of your children, they give without thought for themselves.” 

“Yes,” Shmi said, “They’re both very special, they’re.”

“They have special powers,” Qui-Gon stated, “They can both see things before they happen, it’s a Jedi trait. If they were born in the Republic they’d have been identified early on and taken to the Jedi Temple for training, the Force is strong with them that much is obvious. May I ask who their father was?”

Shmi smiled softly, “There was no father for Anakin; I carried him, gave birth to him and that was it but Faith; she appeared out of a massive sandstorm almost ten years ago, I couldn’t leave her alone here so I took her in. 

Qui-Gon nodded, he was going test both Faith and Anakin but his gaze turned to Andrew too, he attempted to look at both Faith and Andrew through the Force but found his vision blocked by something else.

 

Meanwhile a silent dark ship landed on Tatoonine, its sole occupant walked out wearing black robes. He stared at the city of Mos Espa as the two suns set and smiled, ’My quarry is somewhere down there and she will not escape again,’ as he sent three droids to go look for them. 

 

Andrew sighed as he sat alone, watching Padmé and Faith conversing about something that he was sure they were interested in, maybe they were becoming friends? When Anakin came up and said, “Did you want to see the droid I built?”

“Sure,” Andrew smiled, as they went to his room and again Andrew was struck by how much bigger his room on Naboo was, he saw the droid and though, ‘Looks cool, like a protocol droid.’ 

“His name’s C-3PO, I built him to help mom around the house,” Anakin stated proudly, “Do you like droids?”

Andrew nodded, “I’m saving up for one of the R4 models I think,” when R2-D2 let out a nasty squawk. 

“Oh, sorry,” Andrew said, “I mean maybe I could take you with me; I like R2’s as well.” 

“You can understand him?” Anakin asked surprised. 

“I guess I can,” Andrew said, “I mean I think Droidspeak is easy to understand.”

“Cool, so why do you want a droid?” Anakin asked, “To help with chores?”

“No, mom wouldn’t let me get that lazy,” Andrew laughed, “She doesn’t like droids to much, she thinks people will get too used to having droids working for them and get too lazy.” 

“My mom would love to have a droid to help her around our home, it’d make her and Faith’s lives easier, I think.” 

Andrew shrugged, “I want a droid because I’ll probably want a companion for when I leave Naboo. I wanna explore the galaxy to look for anything, to see every system I can.” 

Anakin nodded, “I want to explore them all too, just to get off this planet. I hate sand so much as it gets everywhere.” 

Faith walked in and said, “Umm, Andrew, right?” He nodded and she said, “The Jedi wants to see you for something.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he ran out to see Qui-Gon who smiled at him. 

“Andrew,” he asked, “Could I do a blood test on you? To test for infections, I just want to be safe.” 

“Okay,” Andrew said as warily as he could as Qui-Gon took his sample and he walked off. 

Qui-Gon looked at Andrew and again felt the ancient presence looking at him regarding him coldly; he also got the feeling from Faith but the presence around her seemed kind, familiar, like he had felt it before. 

He got Anakin’s blood and told Obi-Wan to scan their Midi-Chlorian count and waited for the results. 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin’s blood first and nearly collapsed, ‘Over twenty thousand count? No Jedi had a count like that, not even Master Yoda. The girl has one that was nearly as great and so did the other boy, what was going on here?’ He called Qui-Gon and said, “Master, they have very high counts, all of them.”

“Thank you Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said as he walked in and saw the three of them sitting at the table, all of them had incredible potential, if they and Anakin was, in his mind, possibly the chosen one conceived by the Midi-chlorian’s themselves and how did Andrew avoid being tested? Naboo was in the Republic, he should’ve been taken as soon as he was tested. 

He would have to think about the mystery that was Andrew later as they had to get off Tatoonine first and then the Council and he could work out this mystery together. 

 

TBC

 

Anakin will be doing the pod race by himself, the reason why will be in the next chapter.

What should Qui-Gon tell the council about the three children? What will the Council’s reaction be? Anakin and Faith will be trained as Jedi but who should Faith’s trainer be?

 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 3

 

That night as the three kids slept Qui-Gon regarded the children fondly; Andrew’s force sensitivity was a bit of a mystery to him after all he was from Naboo, he should’ve been located and sent to the temple while Faith and Anakin were from the Outer Rim but no system was perfect, Andrew probably slipped through the cracks. He saw Andrew begin to toss and turn, he walked over and attempted to calm him with the Force.

As Andrew dozed he was dreaming of an old building and he was walking through it, his excitement was building but so was his nervousness as there were three men waiting for him. 

“So, you’ve come before us Exile?” one of the men said a bit crossly. 

Andrew looked behind him when he heard one of the other say, “You have traveled a great deal distance and you have some questions.”

They started speaking of things to him; about Force Bonds and of Echoes in the Force, it was really confusing. 

“You were deafened,” the cross one said.

*At last you could hear,* the old woman’s voice whispered. 

“You were broken,” one of the others said. 

*You were made whole.* 

“And finally, you were blinded,” the cross man said. 

*And at last you saw,* the woman’s voice whispered.

Andrew started to panic as the dream began to grow dark, the other Jedi said something about cutting him off from the force and he started babble, “No, please, don’t cut me off!!” 

*Enough!! Step away from her,* an old woman said as she walked in to the place, blasting one of the Jedi. *She has brought truth and you condemn it? The arrogance!!* 

The old woman took her hood down and said darkly, *You shall not harm her, you shall never harm her again.* 

One of them seemed to recognize her and said, “You? I thought you died in the Mandalorian wars?”

*Die?* She said, *No, become stronger? Yes.*

Suddenly Andrew woke up, his eyes wide with fear and he shuddered, ‘What kind of dream was that?’ He looked at the Jedi and he looked shaken. 

Qui-Gon looked at Andrew and gestured towards him and said, “Andrew, come sit by me.”

Andrew walked over to him and Qui-Gon sighed, “You’ve been given a very special gift, it may not seem like that right now but it’s a gift.” 

“What gift?” Andrew muttered, “That was a nightmare, I have them all the time.” 

“Really?” Qui-Gon asked, “Are you alright? I mean nightmares all the time?”

“Umm, not all the time,” Andrew said, “Sometimes I have happy dreams too,” and he smiled. 

As Andrew went back to sleep Qui-Gon wondered vaguely if any of the others had dreams that were similar, he would have to ask them in detail as the report that Obi-Wan sent to him said that all of three of them were deeply in tune with the Force. 

The next morning Qui-Gon watched them get ready for the Pod Race, he looked at Faith and said, “May I ask you if you had interesting dreams?”

Faith looked at him oddly and said, “Yeah, sometimes; like I’m standing on a starship looking down at a planet, there’s a guy with me but that’s about it, sometimes it’s hard to remember and it doesn’t seem happy to me.” 

Qui-Gon sighed, he wished he wasn’t on such an important mission right now, that way he could investigate further both Andrew and Faith’s abilities. 

As they rode to the racing track Anakin was talking about how important Boonta Eve was to the Hutts and how big the race was here, Andrew looked at Shmi and realized that she was upset about Anakin riding in the race. 

“Do you ride in the pod races Faith?” Padmé asked curious. 

“Yeah, I’m the reason why Watto doesn’t have another racer,” Faith smirked, “and I would have been here riding with Ani. Trust me, some of these racers are mean, especially Selbulba. I would be there to give him backup but since I crashed the other pod Watto wouldn’t let us, let me drive again.”

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin as he got his Pod Racer ready, he saw Watto come in and said, “I’d like to make you a deal: if we win you keep the winnings, minus the parts I need, you keep the pod and I also get the Skywalker’s.”

“No Pod is worth three slaves,” Watto snarled, “Not by a long shot.”

But suddenly Watto got a devious look on his face and said, “Let’s let fate decide, yes? I happen to have a chance cube: red, the mother and blue, the two children?”

Qui-Gon sighed, this was probably the best he could do and nodded, as Watto threw the chance cube he manipulated the force to cause it to roll on blue. 

“You won the small bet outlander,” Watto snarled, “But not the big bet.” 

He came out and got on to the stand and Andrew looked at the odd look on his face and wondered what happened in the hanger.

As they saw the racers get ready Faith glared at Selbulba and Andrew whispered, “What’s wrong Faith?”

She pointed, “Whenever Selbulba races the other Pod racers suffer from ‘accidents’ and last time Ani nearly died.” 

Andrew looked pale, “Sabotage? How the hell did he get away with that?”

Faith nodded and they began to listen to the announcer. Andrew muttered, “Two heads? This galaxy never ceases to surprise me,”

The race started and Andrew joined them in watching the race on the video feeds and he prayed that Anakin would be alright. 

Padmé whispered, “These Jedi are far too reckless, trusting our fate to a child who’s your age and he told me that the queen trusts his judgment.” 

Andrew giggled a bit and whispered, “You should tell him when we get home and he might understand why you’re so upset.” 

She gave him a look and shook her head.

Andrew smiled, “I bet Anakin can do it, I have a feeling that he won’t let us down.” 

She frowned, she trusted Andrew’s opinion but still they were trusting things to a child and she didn’t think that this was a good idea. 

Anakin grinned as his Pod Racer finally started and he sped off after the others at near breakneck speeds and he wished that Faith was here, that would’ve been beyond awesome as he steered his Pod past the rocks.

Andrew noticed that Padmé had gotten worried when Anakin’s Pod didn’t start at first and even he was a bit uneasy when it didn’t start, the future of their world was riding with Anakin. 

The race was eventful as Tusken Raiders started to shoot at the Racers, Andrew and Padmé looked at Faith and Shmi who both told them that the Sand people often shot at the racers. 

“Yeah,” Faith muttered, “They got me once when I was racing with Ani, nearly killed me.” 

Padmé gasped, first there was the slavery and now this, she supposed this was a sort of freedom for them but still she wasn’t going to stop until they found a way to end the slave trade once and for all. 

Andrew frowned as the final lap came up, something was really suspicious about this as Selbulba’s racer didn’t suffer from the same troubles that the other racers were and he swore that there was a flame thrower in it.

“That bastard son of a Hutt!!” Faith growled, “He still has that flame thrower in his Racer!!” 

“Why hasn’t he been caught?” Andrew demanded to know. 

“Because he’s popular and the people who make all that money off him refuses to charge him for what’s doing,” 

Andrew frowned, “Not nice anyways,” as they watched Selbulba’s Racer come out in front, he was starting to see why these races were so exciting but it would better if there wasn’t so much riding on it. 

The race suddenly came to head when one of Selbulba’s engines suddenly exploded, Andrew took a bit of pleasure from that, ‘It was probably the flame thrower overheating and destroyed the engine.’ He just hoped the Dug wasn’t too hurt, even if he was cheating he didn’t want him dead. 

Anakin passed through the finish line and stopped, he looked dazed, ‘I won? I won?’ He jumped and yelled, “I won!!” as the crowd erupted with cheering while Watto and several people looked really angry. 

Qui-Gon walked away from the cheering crowds with a slight smile on his face, ’I have to go collect on a bet,’ he thought as he walked towards Watto who still looked angry. The Toydrian turned around and yell, “You cheated me!! You knew he was going to win somehow, I don’t know how but you knew.”

“Remember our deal,” Qui-Gon said, “The boy and his sister are coming with me.”

“It wasn’t a fair bet,” Watto snarled, “You can’t have them.”

“If you’d rather we take this up with the Hutts?” Qui-Gon said, “Then we can.” 

Watto froze, he didn’t want to talk to the Hutts particularly because he hated the Hutts more than he hated the Jedi and as he looked out at Anakin who was smiling and his sister who was hugging him, he realized that he couldn’t deny them the right to leave and find a new place for themselves. He nodded, “Take them.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and recognized the look in Watto’s eyes, he said, “They’ll be well taken care of.”

“See that they are,” Watto snarled and flew off. 

Anakin saw Qui-Gon walk towards him and said, “Congratulations my young friend, your victory helped us and I might mention that you and your sister are free now.” 

Faith and Anakin both looked at each other and nearly collapsed, they were free? 

‘Free?’ Anakin thought when he went over Qui-Gon’s words and said, “What about mom?”

“I’m sorry Anakin,” Qui-Gon said, “I tried to free her too but it didn’t work.” 

They looked at each other and Faith muttered, “Don’t want to leave mom alone here.” 

Anakin nodded. 

Andrew and Padmé looked at each other and Andrew whispered something into Padmé’s ear and she nodded, they would be back after the crisis ended. 

Shmi looked at her children and said, “Please don’t worry about me, you’d have to leave me sooner or later.” She looked at Qui-Gon, “Are they to be Jedi?”

He nodded, “Our meeting was no coincidence, this was the will of the Force.” 

They got things ready and Anakin looked at C-3PO and said, “I’m going to be a Jedi C-3PO, I wish I could’ve finished building you.” 

“I wish you well Master Anakin but I wish you could’ve you finished me as well,” C-3PO lamented and looked down 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure mom doesn’t sell you or something like that,” Anakin said, “And besides, Faith and I should be back someday and then maybe I can fix you.” 

C-3P0 watched them leave and as they left Anakin and Faith both looked at their mother and rushed back and hugged her tightly and they left 

As they headed to the outskirts Andrew, who was already on the ship, sensed that there was something wrong. He heard a voice whispered, *Be mindful Exile, now look out.* 

Andrew looked out and saw Anakin and Faith riding with Qui-Gon and felt relieved until he saw someone on a speeder behind them, he was wearing black robes. Qui-Gon noticed him too and urged the children into the ship as he suddenly ducked to avoid a slash of a lightsaber.

Qui-Gon suddenly activated his own lightsaber and stopped the mystery man’s lightsaber from slicing through him, Faith wanted to help Qui-Gon when she heard a voice whisper, *Revan run, you cannot aid yet, in time yes but not now.* 

Faith grabbed Anakin who said, “We gotta help Qui-Gon.” 

“Yeah but we’d get our asses kicked first because that other guy has one of those laser swords and we don’t, maybe they can help them,” Faith said as she held her little brother close to her and leapt into onto the ramp. 

The ship lifted up and Qui-Gon leapt up after Faith and Anakin and had to catch his breath, he looked at Anakin and Faith and said, “Are you two alright?” 

They both nodded and Andrew asked, “Who was that guy?”

“I do not know but he was well skilled in the Jedi arts, my belief is that he was after the queen,” Qui-Gon said as he looked at his Padawan who rushed over to see if he was alright.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly and said, “Anakin and Faith Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

They both smiled and shook his hand and Andrew sat down and began relax as that guy with the red lightsaber made him nervous, Padmé walked up to him and whispered, “Regret staying at the palace with me now?”

Andrew nodded and she sat down and said, “We got a message from home; they’re saying that quite a few people have died in those camps that the Trade Federation put them in.”

“Mom,” Andrew whispered, “And dad, are they alright?” 

“Yeah, they’re fine for now. The armies haven’t left Theed, I think and mom and dad know to stay in the Lake Country,” Padmé said, “And besides, they’re safe as its isolated there.” 

Andrew nodded as R2 wheeled over and bumped against him, beeping worriedly for them both and Andrew patted R2’s dome, causing the little droid to beep happily. 

Padmé sighed, “I might just have to give you R2 because he likes you, I think.” 

“He likes the fact that I can understand him,” Andrew said as R2 let out a bunch of beeps and whistles. 

The ship leapt into hyperspace going towards Coruscant and Andrew smiled slightly, he was going to the center of the Republic and he couldn’t wait, he hoped it would be better than Tatoonine. 

 

TBC

 

If Andrew does become a Padawan then who should be his Master? How should Andrew’s first trip to Coruscant go? How should Andrew’s and Faith’s tests with the Jedi go?

 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

 

Note: Things are going to go a little AU in this chapter.

 

Chapter 4

 

Qui-Gon watched the three younglings talk amongst themselves; Anakin had untapped potential as did Faith but Andrew seemed to be only excited by the prospect of visiting the temple not studying in it or possibly becoming a Jedi himself. 

As the ship landed Andrew heard the pilot tell Anakin that they were landing, he looked out and made a face as it was that Senator Palpatine, he hated that guy as he always seemed really slippery and it wasn’t like he was mean to him, something about him just made his skin crawl. 

“Your majesty,” Palpatine said, “I thank the gods that you are safe.” 

Andrew thought, ‘Lovely, he’s coming here,’ and forced a smile as Palpatine nodded to him and walked off. 

Qui-Gon looked at Chancellor Valorum and said, “I have to speak to the Jedi Council, the situation has changed a great deal,” and looked at the three kids.

The Chancellor nodded and Andrew went over to see his sister when Qui-Gon tapped his shoulder and said, “Would you like to see the temple?”

Andrew nodded and followed him and Obi-Wan into another shuttle, he looked uneasily at the Jedi as he wasn’t sure what they were playing at but it made him uneasy. Qui-Gon had been stepping on eggshells since that other guy attacked him and he was even acting kinda grandfatherly to him and Anakin. 

As the shuttle took them to the temple Andrew got a bit excited as he wanted to go see the archives but he heard that only Jedi were allowed to go to the archives. 

The shuttle landed and Qui-Gon pushed them out and led them the past younglings that were waiting to be picked to be Padawans and others who would be sent to farm worlds and learn how to use the Force to grow plants. Anakin was getting excited, he looked at Andrew and said, “Wonder if I’m going to be trained as a Jedi? Hey, maybe you’re going to be a Jedi too.” 

Andrew shook his head and said, “Don’t want to be a Jedi.” 

Qui-Gon looked a bit unsettled at Andrew’s words, ‘Why wouldn’t he want to be a Jedi?’ But he had a feeling that the Naboo government would have words if Andrew was taken in. 

They walked around while Obi-Wan pointed out things when they passed some room and Andrew found a couple of the places looked familiar but he probably saw them in pictures. They passed by a huge statue of the prodigal knight Revan and both Andrew and Faith stopped at it and stared, both of them felt like they had seen it before. 

Andrew’s eyes also looked at a statue that supposedly represented Exile which caused him to think about that voice he heard sometimes. 

Faith looked around and smiled as this place was like coming home, she missed her mom but this place felt calm and they were going up to see the council. 

Qui-Gon had them wait in a small room, Andrew listened to Faith and Anakin talk about possibly becoming Jedi knights and he looked uneasy, this place was bringing up bad feelings for him. 

*So,* Kreia whispered, *You remember what this place was to your past self? The Jedi are still the same, doing the will of the Force.* 

Anakin looked at Andrew and thought, ‘He looked a bit out of place here and nervous.’ He walked over and started to talk to him about other things and calmed him down. 

When Qui-Gon came out it was near sunset and he called Andrew in so he could begin the tests, he looked at Faith and Anakin and said, “Don’t worry my young friends you will be meeting the council soon, Master Yoda wishes to meet Andrew in private but you two will be meeting the rest.” 

Qui-Gon walked with Andrew down a hallway and said, “Don’t worry, Master Yoda is very kind. He’s wanted to meet you ever since I told him about your dreams.” 

Andrew looked worried and said, “Nightmares, they’re just nightmares, honest!!” 

“No, my young friend, the Force is showing events of incredible historic significance and I did not want to scare you,” Qui-Gon said softly. 

As he opened the door Andrew saw a small green humanoid creature and as he looked at him kindly Andrew had an image of someone similar. 

“Come in, come in,” Yoda said as he walked towards Andrew and smiled slightly at the young human’s nervousness, “Worry not, I do not bite.” 

Andrew sat down and Yoda poured him a cup of warm tea, Yoda smiled, “Swamproot tea, very good.” 

He took a sip of the tea and nearly gagged at the taste as it was so bitter; give him the Gungan bubble tea anytime of the week. 

“Most dire news,” Yoda said as he sipped his tea, “Three young people with incredible potential have come to us this day, pity they are so old but if Master Qui-Gon have his way all of you shall be accepted as Padawans.” 

“Umm,” Andrew said, not wanting to insult Yoda about not wanting to be a Jedi. 

Yoda’s eyes twinkled and he smiled, “But your path shall not be your companion’s path but their futures are clouded for the Dark side clouds the future, as it does yours.” 

“So,” Andrew said, “I don’t have to be a Jedi knight?” 

“No,” Yoda stated firmly, “It is not your destiny but,” he hesitated and said, “Come for you, I shall and talk to you of things.” 

Andrew got up and left and Yoda regarded him kindly; all three of them were important and Qui-Gon was certain that Anakin was the chosen one and Faith’s power was almost as great trained they would be eventually as he foresaw. 

He walked out and saw Anakin and Faith, both with frowns on their faces, he had an idea that it didn’t go well for them. 

Anakin said with a frown, “They said that we’re too close to the Dark side of the Force and that we were also too old.” 

Faith nodded, “Yeah, they were impressed by how good we were but they said that they would have to talk about our fate later.” 

“Oh, maybe you guys could come to live with me on Naboo?” Andrew said, “It’s a nice planet, you might like it.” 

They nodded but Andrew could tell that they were upset as he was upset too, just because he didn’t want to be a Jedi didn’t mean that they shouldn’t be Jedi. 

Andrew saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan come out and they both looked a bit grim. Qui-Gon said, “We’re heading back to Naboo, the Queen had a no confidence vote for supreme Chancellor Valorum’s removal.” 

Andrew froze, ‘Padmé did that!!? She had a lot of respect for Valorum and she always told me that he was their biggest supporter.’ 

Obi-Wan took Andrew back to the apartments where the queen was staying, he thanked the Jedi and walked in to see Padmé sitting in her dress looking upset, he rushed over and said, “Padmé?” 

She looked back and said, “Andrew, it was horrible, they wanted to send a committee to Naboo to verify the treatment of our people.” 

Andrew made a face as he hugged her, ‘Verify while their people suffered? And how long would that take?’ he thought.

Padmé smiled, “But anyways Andrew we’re going back to Naboo, our fate won’t be any different from our people.” 

He nodded and she smiled, “Why did they take you to the temple anyways?” 

“No reason,” Andrew lied, he didn’t want her to worry about that right away as Naboo was more important. 

“You go to bed Andrew,” she said, “It’s past bed time for both of us.” 

Andrew nodded and rushed to bed as he was tired from the day, as he sank into the bed he prayed to the gods that Faith and Anakin would be able to realize their dreams.

The next day was full of them preparing for the trip home, Jar Jar was excited and told them that the Droids would never beat the grand army of the Gungans and Andrew saw that Padmé had an idea. “Grand army,” she told him in private, “Perhaps it’s time for the Gungans and the Naboo to join together and fight our common enemy.” 

Andrew nodded but reminded her that the Gungans and their race had bad blood between them ever since the Naboo colonized the planet. 

“I know Andrew,” Padmé said, “But it’s time for us to leave our hatreds behind and besides, the relationship between our two races has warmed up considerably.” 

They walked out and Andrew noticed that Faith and Anakin had both cheered up and they ran towards him looking happy. 

“What happened?” Andrew said, “You guys look better than last night.”

Anakin suddenly said, “We might be able to be trained after all, they talked with us and said that we might be able to be trained, it’s happened before.” 

“What about you Andrew?” Anakin asked, “I mean you went to talk to Master Yoda, right?”

Andrew smiled and said, “He told me that my journey isn’t yours but he predicted that we would meet again and besides, I didn’t want to become a Jedi.” 

They both frowned but decided not to question Andrew’s choice but they were also excited that they might be trained as Jedi knights; they could go back to Tatoonine and free the slaves. 

Andrew spent the trip back to Naboo talking with his sister, she didn’t want him to be part of the battle, she actually ordered him to find a safe place to hide and stay hidden. He protested but she said, “No Andrew, this time you have to listen to me.” 

He nodded, it wasn’t really fair to expect him to hide while others fought for their world but she calmed him down and said that it was for his and her safety as the Trade Federation could catch him and hold him hostage. 

As they landed they heard that there was only one enemy ship and Padmé thanked the gods for that, if there were more then her plan wouldn’t have worked as well. 

“Let’s move,” Qui-Gon said, “They will soon learn where we are.” 

Jar Jar lead them to the Gungan sacred place and Andrew looked around as Boss Nass came down and looked at them. 

“Yousa stepped in it big time Binks,” Nass grumbled, “They brought this army of machines down on us, thisa being their fault and yousa going to be crunched for bringin them to our sacred place!!” 

‘This is going well,‘ Padmé thought, ‘Two minutes in and he’s already blaming us,’ and she watched as her handmaiden was trying to convince the Gungan to join them. 

She suddenly got up and said, “Sorry, I’m Queen Amidala and this is my handmaiden who is my double on occasions. Please, while we haven’t always seen eye to eye on things our two great peoples have never been at war.” 

Boss Nass looked down and began to laugh, “Yousa no thinkin yousa smarter than the Gungans? Mesa liking this, maybe wesa being friends.” 

The Gungans erupted into cheers while Andrew smiled, ‘This part of her plan was done, now for the next part,’ he thought. 

Anakin and Faith ran up to him and both said, “Padmé’s the queen? How did she pull that off?”

Andrew smiled, “She’s also my sister too, we wanted to be careful about the people we trusted with the information.” 

“You could’ve told us,” Anakin said, “We wouldn’t have told on you.”

“Umm, yeah but if you got caught and they hurt you for the information then, like they could find the rest of our family in the Lake Country.” 

Anakin looked a bit hurt but nodded, “Alright, I guess that sounds like a good reason. So when are we going to Theed?”

“When the rest of the resistance shows up but I won’t be going with you,” Andrew said, “My sister wants me to stay safe.”

Boss Nass walked over and tapped Andrew on the shoulder, “Wesa been asked to keep yousa safe Andrew.” 

“Yes sir,” Andrew said as he went with Boss Nass, he waved to Anakin and Faith who waved back a bit glumly. 

“Thisa being your protector,” Nass said as he introduced a Gungan warrior to him, “Yousa to stay with him at all times.” 

Andrew nodded and the Gungan smiled, “Hello Andrew, mesa hoping the fightin not coming here.” 

As Andrew watched the others leave he was starting getting uneasy again, he sat down with Gungan who offered him some bubble tea and said, “Itsa gonna be alright, wesa gonna crunch the machines and crunch them good.” 

“You do know that this is just all a diversion, right?” Andrew said, “I mean a lot of your race could die.” 

“Wesa warriors,” the Gungan said proudly thumping his chest, “Wesa always ready to do our parts.”

Andrew nodded and drank the tea as he worried about his sister, his concern only grew more and more as the Gungan swore that there was nothing wrong. It was hours when a speeder came back and Andrew saw Padmé get out, he rushed over and hugged her tightly as she smiled softly, “We won Andrew.”

“How many people died?” Andrew asked a bit hopeful that no one died. 

“Master Qui-Gon nearly died,” Padmé said, “He very nearly lost his life to one of the Trade Federation’s allies. They say it was a Sith warrior Andrew, can you imagine it?”

Andrew looked confused, “The Sith are supposed to be dead Padmé and have been for a thousand years.” 

She held him and said, “Come on, the other Jedi are coming to check on how Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are doing and you can say good bye to Anakin and Faith.” 

As they went back to Theed Andrew found out that Anakin and Faith were the ones who destroyed the ship; they had both taken refuge in a couple of fighters and Anakin destroyed the ship from the inside while Faith’s sharp shooting destroyed several of the droid fighters. 

Andrew smiled as they got back to Theed, he rushed out and saw his parents who both hugged him and told them that the Trade Federation never found them. They followed him out to the main streets where the Jedi were waiting for them. 

Anakin and Faith ran up and Anakin said, “We’re going to be trained as Jedi Andrew.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Andrew said, “Who are your masters are going to be?” 

“While I got Obi-Wan,” Anakin said as he pointed at the Obi-Wan, “And Faith’s going to be trained by Qui-Gon.” 

He looked happily at them and was about to go to see his family when Yoda walked behind him and said, “Youngling come back; will have words with you I shall.” 

Andrew looked a bit uneasy at what Yoda wanted to say as he wasn’t planning on leaving Naboo, ever. 

Yoda walked down a street and said, “Walk with me Andrew Naberrie.” 

As they walked Yoda smiled, “My heart is glad to see you alive and well. Heard you about the Sith?”

“Yes,” Andrew muttered, “But I thought they died out a thousand years ago?”

“No,” Yoda shook his head, “Too blind are the Jedi right now, too blind. Much arrogance there in ones like Jorus C’Baoth. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are some of the best in the order as are the council.”

“Umm, why are you telling me this?” Andrew muttered with a bit of distrust. 

“Almost nine hundred years old am I,” Yoda stated proudly, “Trained many Padawans, so many and outlived all of them.” 

“You,” Yoda stated, “Have great potential as do your companions, the Skywalker’s. Said I before that you shall not be a Jedi but seen you in visions I have, you shall walk alone many years through dark places and alone. I wish you not to go but take these with you.” 

Andrew looked at the robes and gasped, a lightsaber? He saw Yoda walk off and say, “When back you come to Coruscant, see me you must.” 

 

TBC

 

What do you think Yoda meant when he said that Andrew had to walk through dark places? Should Andrew take R2 with him? Or should he get his own droid? What do you thin of the choices for Anakin’s and Faith’s Jedi Masters? What do you think Andrew should be doing while the others are training? Whose robe and lightsaber did Yoda give to Andrew?

The next few chapters will show what happened between episode 1 and 2.

 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 5

 

It had been eight months since the Trade Federation had been defeated and Andrew and his family had been helping with the rebuilding processes but Padmé had noticed Andrew had a distracted look, his dreams were full of worlds that he hadn’t seen before. When he turned eleven he got a message that he was considered being ready for working in public office, which he was ready to do. 

Andrew looked often at the robes and lightsaber that Yoda had given him and wondered what was Yoda thinking? He was no Jedi, Anakin and Faith had the Jedi potential. He was just, well he didn’t know but he was sure he wasn’t a Jedi. 

He put the lightsaber and brown robes somewhere else and decided to forget about it, for now as he had things to do; to help the rebuilding of Naboo and its people, everyone had to pitch in and help. 

Padmé looked over some rebuilding forms and saw her brother doing his best to help and he was burning himself out but he shouldn’t do that, she remembered that he wanted to explore and he was technically old enough by Naboo’s laws because of the intellectual maturity he had shown through the crisis. 

She walked over to him and said, “Andrew, come on let’s go talk somewhere, alright?”

Andrew nodded and followed her to an area outside of Theed, she turned around and smiled gently, “Andrew, I think you need to explore as you are technically old enough now. I can give you a ship, not a nice one like we used before but a ship and you can take R2 with you.”

“But Padmé,” Andrew stammered, “I have to work for the Public office, it’s the law.” 

“Work when you come back Andrew,” Padmé said, “Maybe as my assistant but do what you need to do; explore the galaxy and learn what you want and then come home.”

His heart caught in his mouth he wanted to explore, he needed to leave, it was in his blood as something was calling him. He nodded, “Alright but I’ll be back in a couple of weeks.” 

“No,” Padmé said sternly, “You explore, don’t time yourself. You explore your heart out and make new friends, please do this.” 

Andrew’s face brightened as he rushed outside and he yelled to R2, “Get ready R2, we’re going on a trip.” 

R2 rolled out and beeped and whistled several questions while Andrew nodded to the droid and said, “Yeah, we’re going on a trip and it’s going to be awhile, I think.” 

It beeped and whistled as it got ready to leave, he was excited that Padmé was letting him leave the world but mom was going to kill him for leaving when he was still young. 

Padmé watched him get ready to leave and his face was beaming, she always knew he was going to leave and go to the stars. She wanted him to be happy and thankfully she could give him the old cargo ship because it was sturdy and it could keep Andrew safe. 

Captain Panaka looked at her sternly and said, “Your majesty we cannot have your brother go gallivanting across the galaxy, especially in this piece of crap.” 

“The ship may not look good but it’s sturdy,” Padmé said, “The royal engineer corps fixed it up after the invasion, it has some weapons and Andrew has to explore. He won’t be happy planet side until he gets this wanderlust out of his system.” 

“But,” Captain Panaka said, “He is your brother not some cargo pilot, what if he gets into trouble and needs help with money or something like that?”

Padmé smiled and said, “That’s why I’m giving him a gift of credits to explore with and some gems that the ministers said he could have. He’s going to do this Captain, whether you like it or not he’s going to do this,” 

“At least give him a blaster and a guard to go with him,” Panaka sighed, “So he can be safe.” 

“No,” Padmé said, “The blaster is alright because I taught him how to shoot but the guard isn’t, he’s not foolish enough to go to dangerous planets, I think.”

The next day Andrew ran out excitedly to the ship and muttered, “She’s giving me the Rancor’s Rage? Cool!!” He pointed to R2 and said, “Look, that’s our ship.” 

R2 made a nasty squawk and Andrew made a face to R2 and said, “It’s going to be good and look, it’s going to be us; just you and me for a bit.” 

Padmé walked to Andrew and said, “The Rancor’s Rage, I’m sure you remember the ship, right?”

“Yeah, it’s the ship the Naboo defence force confiscated from those smugglers,” Andrew said as he ran around inspecting it and smiling widely. 

She nodded and said, “Yes, it was just sitting here doing nothing at all but it’ll be in good hands and,” she looked at Andrew, “For my sake and your own be safe, alright?”

Andrew nodded as he got up and moved his travelling cases into the living quarters, he looked around and said, “R2, plug yourself into the Navi computer and help me program a course for Tatoonine, I got things to do there.”

R2 beeped its answer and plugged itself into it, as it began to activate the computer Andrew looked at the galaxy map. He sat on the pilot’s chair and felt the engine rumbling to life and the auto pilot programming the course out of the system. 

He sat down and realized that he was leaving his system; the place that had been his home for god knows how long he would be gone for, it could be years. 

As they made the jump to hyperspace he decided to look around his ship and check what he had for supplies, he saw that Padmé had stocked the holds with plenty of food, Gungan Bubble tea and water. There was also a kitchen for himself and maybe any passengers he picked up. 

The beds were comfortable and he fell into a deep sleep. He couldn’t believe it; he had his own ship, it was just so cool. He was going to see every system he could, he was going to make Padmé so proud of him by being an adult. 

R2 rolled around the ship beeping and whistling at certain systems and generally checking the systems out. Its master was happy and so was it as they get to explore worlds and it was actually quite exciting, it just hoped that its young master was ready for the hardships of the journey. 

Andrew snored contently as he lay on his bed, he heard Kreia’s voice whisper, *And now you shall learn Exile, you shall learn to be whatever you wish to be, free from destiny.*

He woke up, his eyes wide. He walked to his travel case and pulled out the robes Yoda gave him and put them on, he looked in a mirror and giggled a bit, he looked like a Jedi. 

R2 suddenly beeped out and had him come out; it looked like they got to Tatoonine. He got in the seat and began to prep for landing in the Mos Espa spaceport and wondered if Shmi was still alive as a slave’s life was hard but he had made a promise to himself that he would free her. 

As the ship landed he walked out and picked up the lightsaber that Yoda gave him but it felt like it belonged to him. He hid it on his body and sighed as he walked out, he looked at R2 and said, “Stay with the ship, alright? I’ll be back soon.”

The two suns where high in what the locals called ‘double noon‘, as he made his way back to Watto’s junk shop he thought, ’Damn, next world better have rain,’ and walked in. 

The store didn’t change much from what he saw eight months ago, it seemed to be just as rundown. He saw Watto working in the back and heard him complain. 

“Hello?” Andrew yelled. 

“Hello, hello,” Watto called as he flew in, “Welcome to Watto’s junk shop: If we don’t have it we’ll hunt someone down and kill him for what you need.” 

Watto’s eyes suddenly widened in recognition, “You!! You were with the Jedi who took little Ani and Faith.” 

“Yes,” Andrew smiled, “I’ve come to see you about your slave: Shmi Skywalker.”

He called her in and she came in and said, “Watto, you wanted to see me?”

“Not I,” Watto said, “The boy who was with the Jedi eight months ago wanted to see you.”

She smiled, “I remember you. Andrew, right?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Andrew said smiling, “I’ve come back to free you and I can pay with this,” and pulled out a couple of the gems that Padmé gave him.” 

Watto’s eyes widened with greed, “Yes, let’s discuss business like gentlemen,” and led Andrew to back room and said, “You wish to have her, why? Lonely on your planet I think?”

“No!!” Andrew said disgusted, “I wanted to help her when I first came here but there were problems at the time.” 

“Ah yes, problems with Naboo,” Watto said waving his arms around, “Now tell me about Ani and Faith, are they alright? Shmi and I sent a letter to inquire about them and nothing,” Watto spat out disgusted. 

Andrew frowned; he hadn’t heard about that and said, “That doesn’t sound nice. You were worried, right?”

“Yes,” Watto mumbled, “Worried, very worried.” 

They talked for a bit and worked out a price, Andrew also arranged for both Watto and Shmi to be sent to Naboo so they wouldn’t have to stay on this horrible world any longer. 

Watto looked at Andrew and muttered, “How did you get here?”

“I have my own ship,” Andrew smiled, “My sister told me I had wanderlust and I had to get it out of my system.” 

“By yourself!!?” Shmi said almost aghast at the prospect, “No you don’t, not alone. You are a young man, barely older than my son. I’ll come with you.”

“Umm, no,” Andrew stammered, “That’s alright, you don’t have to.” 

“Not alone,” Shmi said, “The galaxy’s a dangerous place for adults, let alone a child and I don’t care what your culture says.” 

Andrew sighed and nodded as Watto agreed with her and besides if they could get off this planet then maybe he could make his way anywhere. 

“Alright,” Andrew said, “But I’m going to some pretty rough places after this and isolated ones too. 

They both looked at each other, why was he going to these places alone? Shmi smiled gently and said, “Why are you going to these places Andrew?”

“To find the answers to my dreams,” he replied, “To learn why I have such dreams like this.” 

Watto muttered, “Great, he’s crazy,” but as he looked at Andrew’s eyes he shuddered as they seemed so old for a moment, it felt unnatural but almost like he was going to find himself in these worlds. 

Andrew followed Shmi to go get her things while Watto began packing his shop up, ‘Never know when we might need to make a barter or two on the way.’

He moved them back to the spaceport and Watto looked at the Rancor’s Rage and muttered, “What a piece of junk.” 

“Hey!!” Andrew said, “It’s a really nice ship as the Theed engineers remade it. It’s really nice: there’s a kitchen, nice beds and everything.” 

R2 beeped out a greeting to them as they came aboard, Andrew looked at R2 and said, “Be nice to C-3PO, alright R2?”

It beeped as the protocol droid walked aboard and said, “Oh dear, I do so hate Space travel.” 

Watto was impressed by the insides of the ship but they were a stark contrast to the appearance outside, these quarters were fit for kings back home. He flew over to the galaxy map and was even impressed by the readouts from the engines as they were fast. He looked at Andrew and asked, “Why did we need to go so fast?” 

Andrew walked in and said, “This ship was a smuggler ship that was confiscated from some pirates who were smuggling spice into our system.” 

‘Smugglers?’ Watto thought, ‘I better, uhh, check the ship, no need for us to get into trouble because of spice.’ 

Shmi looked around, ‘This ship will do,’ she thought as she sat down and looked at Andrew, “Are you going to Coruscant by any chance?”

“No,” Andrew whispered, “I’m going to Nar Shaddaa next, there’s something there that I need to find, something important.” 

Watto looked at Andrew and muttered, “Nar Shaddaa? It’s a good thing that I coming with you, I think a young man like you is liable to be sold into slavery.” 

Andrew gulped; he hadn’t considered that but decided that it was worth the risk to find out. Watto smiled, “Don’t worry; you’ll be safe with me. We’ll pretend that I own you.” 

‘Wonderful,’ Andrew frowned at that, he didn’t want that. 

As the Rancor’s Rage left from Tatoonine Andrew began to prepare the ship for the jump to Nar Shaddaa when he heard the old woman’s voice, *Not there, not yet, head first to Dantooine.* 

He looked confused as he felt his hands move of his own violation and programmed the ship for the jump to the Dantooine system; he wondered what was going on? He wanted Nar Shaddaa. 

Shmi called him in for dinner and said, “I wish you would consider about Nar Shaddaa Andrew as it’s a very dangerous place, I was there once before Anakin was born.” 

“We aren’t heading to Nar Shaddaa,” Andrew mumbled, “We’re heading to Dantooine, it’s an old farm world or it was one four thousand years ago.” 

“Why are we heading there?” Watto asked, “We just left moisture farmers behind, I doubt other farmers are any better.” 

“I have a feeling,” Andrew whispered as he finished eating his dinner and the two of them looked concerned. 

Shmi nodded, “Andrew, go to sleep,” she said, “We’ll wake you when we get there.” 

“Yes ma‘am,” Andrew said as he got up and said, “The ship is programmed to land by itself when we get there.” 

As Andrew went to sleep Shmi looked concerned at Watto who nodded, “He’s crazy I think.” 

“No, Ani and Faith got this way too but it seems like Andrew’s being lead there,” Shmi whispered, “Only god knows how he’d be like without us.” 

Andrew slept deeply, shivering in his sleep as he remembered standing on Dantooine’s surface: Malak had bombarded the Enclave while he and his allies were at the Enclave to get hold of some of the artefacts there. His fevered dreams were broken by Shmi gently telling him that they were there. 

He walked out and whispered, “Thank you Ms. Skywalker,” as he pulled on the brown robes and walked towards the cockpit, he saw Dantooine coming up and his mind showed him a vision of what it looked like in the past. 

It was beautiful: a place of learning for generations of Jedi until Malak rained death from above the Sith invasion and it killed so many Padawans, some who were his age. He nearly collapsed from the pain. 

Shmi picked him up and whispered, “Andrew, are you alright?” 

Andrew nodded as the ship landed near Khoonda; he looked at Watto and Shmi and said softly, “I’ll be going alone.” R2, come with me.” 

“Be careful,” they both yelled out as he walked down off the ramp and towards the Enclave, a farmer watched him walk past by him towards the ruins. 

“Boy, are you slow or just plain stupid?” The farmer grumbled, “Scavengers have picked them ruins clean centuries ago, might find a couple cups there but people have picnics in them.” 

The farmer shook his head and went back to work. As Andrew walked into the ruins he found the sub-level and activated a door without knowing how and walked down into it, Andrew looked at R2 and said, “Stay here.” 

R2 beeped and followed him anyways, lighting the dark silent halls. Andrew looked at the thick layer of dust and realized that there was nothing living here.

*This way,* the voice whispered quietly, *Follow me here.* 

Andrew walked through the dark tunnel and sighed, ‘Where are the lights? These hold buildings had solar converters along with their internal devices.” 

As he put his hand to a wall he felt something and heard the voice whisper, *Here, press your palm here.* As he put his palm against the wall a pad lit up and he saw the wall fall away, he walked in puzzled as he saw two devices that looked interesting: a cube and a pyramid and they both seemed to call him to them. 

The cube opened up and an image of an old man with a weary look on his face appeared and said, “Greetings, I am Jolee Bindo. The council forced me to record one of these damned devices for future generations, yadda, yadda. You let me know when you want the good stuff like my stories, that’s the good stuff, the rest is only techniques.” 

Another voice suddenly said, “Jolee!! Record your stories later. First the techniques then, if they can stand you still, the stories.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” the old man muttered and the device shut off.

Andrew shut it off and looked at the pyramid shaped device that suddenly activated and he saw the image of a woman with grey skin, hair and black eyes. The voice rasped out, “I am Darth Traya and I shall tell you of my teachings of the dark side and the light side of the Force.” 

 

TBC

 

What do you think of the name of Andrew’s ship? Should Andrew find a planet to leave Shim and Watto on? Or should they stay with him? After he’s done with it should Andrew send Jolee’s holocron to Faith when they meet soon?

The next few chapters will deal with Andrew’s journey throughout the galaxy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 6

 

Andrew placed the devices into his backpack and smiled, these where what he was looking for or at least what he thought he was looking for as they had information on what he wanted to know. As he walked out of the room he saw a footlocker and opened it, he found a good deal of crystals in it in all sorts of colours: red, green, blue even silver and yellow and one he hadn’t seen before. He put them in his pocket as he walked out of the silent Jedi Enclave and he looked behind him. 

And heard the old woman’s voice whisper, *Many years it has been since I last stood on Dantooine’s surface and felt the peace of the force here, it has changed so much but then again, so have both us.* 

He walked back to the ship and whispered, “R2, thanks for waiting for me out here.”

It beeped out a response and Andrew smiled, “I found what I wanted to see.” 

As he walked back in Shmi welcomed him back and frowned at the dust covering his robes and said, “Did you find what you wanted here?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Andrew said as he pulled out the two Holocrons, “I’m going to look at them later, oh yeah and these,” and poured out the crystals which caused Watto to look at them eagerly. Andrew frowned and said, “Watto, they aren’t really worth anything, they are meant for lightsabers, I think.” 

“Ah,” Watto moaned, “But Andrew they are beautiful, probably worth a fortune.” 

“Yeah, I suppose we could sell a couple,” Andrew frowned, “But not all of them.” 

“Excellent,” Watto said, “When we get to Nar Shaddaa I have contacts with Hutts that you might want to deal with, those lowlifes owe me.” 

Andrew nodded as he took the holocrons into his quarters and looked at both of them, he reached out to touch the cube shaped one, when it activated the old man came out again. 

“Oh, it’s you again,” he muttered, “Lovely, you here for a lesson or do you just want to bother the memories of an old man?”

“Umm,” Andrew muttered, “A lesson?”

“Perfect,” Jolee said, “First, if you have potential and some crazy old man wearing brown robes points at you and goes, ‘Oooh, destiny.’ Don’t you believe a damned word of it, going around spouting about destiny is a good way to get a swelled head.” 

“What’s the lesson?” Andrew asked. 

“Oh, that,” Jolee muttered, “It’s a meditation ritual, got this lesson from some pazak player on Nar Shaddaa. Man had a mind like a durasteel vault: no entry.” 

“Anyways,” Jolee muttered, “Where were we?”

“The lesson,” Andrew moaned, “You were going to teach me a mediation ritual or at least I think you were.” 

“Ah yes, the lesson,” Jolee said, “If you’re facing an opponent who can use the force, doesn’t matter if it’s light or dark side as both can do incredible damage to an untrained mind. So he told me to count numbers in my head, like pazak cards.” 

The lesson sparked a memory of him standing in front of a man who said, “If someone is trying to break into your mind it won’t matter what happens because you’ll be here playing pazak with me.” 

He shook his as Jolee yelled, “You listening kid?”

“Sorry,” Andrew muttered, “I space out sometimes.” 

“Get to my age,” Jolee muttered, “You’ll space out all the time.” 

Andrew shuddered at the thought and hoped that he could at least keep his hair at that age, as the holocron shut off he looked at it and smiled, he kinda liked the old man. He looked at the other holocron and watched it activate. 

The old woman looked cross, “This is my lesson for the day about unnecessary compassion: if you give someone something they have not earned, such as credits, even a small amount can raise the one you’ve helped in other people’s eyes, causing them to do violence.” 

‘Wow,’ Andrew frowned, ‘That was a harsh lesson, not to be compassionate,’ he shook his head and shut it off and walk to the cockpit and saw Shmi and Watto looking at the map.

Shmi looked at him and said, “When are we going to leave Dantooine?” 

“Not sure,” Andrew mumbled, “It’s been a long day, we might stay here for a bit but I want to head to Nar Shaddaa before the week is out.” 

They nodded, both still were worried about him and the way he seemed to so driven to explore these dangerous and dark worlds but he seemed to know what he was doing. 

Andrew sat there pondering the lessons; the mediation ritual seemed interesting even if the old man was nuts. He looked back towards his room and said, “We’ll leave tomorrow, if you guys want?” 

Watto flew around and stared at the crystals on the table, they almost seemed to glow with inner light and they were beautiful, he wondered what they were for. 

The next day while they were sleeping Andrew was still up pacing, he was ready to leave now and got into the pilot seat and activated the engines as he wanted to head to Nar Shaddaa. He began to activate the engines when Shmi came in and said, “Andrew, are you alright?” 

He nodded, “Yeah, we’re leaving,” and they lifted from the Khoonda spaceport and towards the edge of the system. 

Shmi nodded and sighed, ‘He did have some wanderlust, he just didn’t want to stay in one place and relax for a bit.’ 

As the ship left the system Andrew looked at R2 and said, “We’re going to Nar Shaddaa then Korriban.” 

‘Korriban!!?’ Shmi gasped, she had heard legends about that world; that it was a world of death and silence. She couldn’t order Andrew about, especially on his own ship but Korriban was evil, worse than Nar Shaddaa and he wanted to visit this world, this birthplace of evil? 

Andrew didn’t notice the look on her face as he was too engrossed with the stars in front of cockpit, he wanted to go to every world, every moon he could find and learn. 

He got up and smiled at Shmi as he went into his room and began to use the holocrons to learn about the history of the Jedi and the Sith. 

Watto woke up and was happy to go be to visiting Nar Shaddaa, he had been there only for a week but by the gods what a glorious week; there was any type of vice one could wish for on that planet. He looked at Andrew in his room, who was studying on those weird devices and shook his head; he’d make sure the boy didn’t give into the temptation to indulge as he’d be doing the indulging. 

Andrew sat transfixed, listening to Jolee talk about his journeys and of this Jedi civil war and the aftermath. He sat back and wondered, ‘Darth Revan? The name seems so familiar,’ when he suddenly snapped his fingers, ‘The statue in the temple, the prodigal knight Jolee was recording his journey with Revan.’ 

‘Wow,’ he gasped, ‘This had Jolee’s thoughts on everyone from Revan to Bastilia Shan, Carth Onasi, Juhani and the others they met throughout their journey to destroy the Star Forge. This was incredible; the Jedi would love to have this thing.’

Jolee looked at Andrew and said, “Don’t you dare give me to the Jedi, all they’ll do is put this holocron somewhere where it won’t do a damn lick of good.” 

‘This thing is really weird, it was like it had almost intuitive idea of what I was thinking of,’ Andrew thought as he listened to the story. 

Andrew picked up the holocron of Darth Traya and activated it; she looked at him and said, “Have you come back for more wisdom?”

“Very well,” she said, “I am recording this holocron in the hopes that if my meeting the Exile doesn’t go well then this will preserve my legacy,” and she began to talk of how the council decided that her teachings were at fault for causing Revan and the others to fall and her own travels with the Exile under the guise of Kreia and how she tried to teach her.

“But now,” Traya said, “I hear the Exile approaching, I go now to face my destiny. Remember to be mindful of the lessons you shall have from me.” 

The Rancor’s Rage passed through hyperspace towards Nar Shaddaa when Watto flew in and said, “Andrew, I gotta talk to you.” 

“About what?” Andrew asked with a smile. 

“Nar Shaddaa, it’s about this: you might see things that anger you,” Watto said, “And as bad as you think Tatoonine was Nar Shaddaa is worse; if you try to be a hero you’ll end up with a dagger in your back and they won’t care about your age.” 

Andrew looked ill and Watto continued, “You’ll see slaves being bought, men and women doing spice and worse things but you can’t go around telling people off, this isn’t a core world.” 

The voice whispered, *You’d do well to listen to him Exile, his words carry wisdom.* 

“Alright,” Andrew said, “I’ll try to ignore what I see.” 

The Rancor’s Rage came out of hyperspace over Nar Shaddaa, Andrew looked out of the cockpit and muttered, “It almost looks like Coruscant from here,” as the ship landed in the spaceport and walked towards the exit. 

R2 beeped worriedly and Andrew smiled, “R2 stay here, you have to protect the ship.” 

It beeped out a response and rolled away while Shmi looked concerned, ‘He’s going out alone again? Dantooine was one thing but this world was in Hutt Space,’ she had heard horror stories about what they might do to visitors there.

Watto followed him and said, “Not alone, this isn’t a world for children.” 

Andrew nodded as Watto came with him and they walked out, Andrew sniffed the air and nearly vomited as it was vile while Watto sniffed the air and said, “That smell is the smell of progress and life.” 

“It smells like crap,” Andrew muttered as he paid the docking fee. 

Watto laughed as they walked to the Corellian sector as Watto told him that it would be the safest place relatively for him. 

They walked past some junk dealers and Watto flew over to inspect the junk and started to laugh at the prices, he called Shmi to bring out the stuff from his Tatoonine shop. She came out and he looked at Andrew and said, “Time to swindle these Nar Shaddaa morons I think.”

That made Andrew uneasy, he wasn’t sure that these junk dealers would be happy to lose credits from a backwater planet like Tatoonine. 

Shmi whispered, “Don’t worry Andrew, Watto knows what he’s doing,” as Watto began to show potential customers what he had. 

Andrew walked off; he wasn’t going to be much use here as he watched Watto begin to sell the junk from Tatoonine. He was honestly surprised as the junk began to sell; Watto was in his element while selling the junk. 

“Hey Andrew,” Shmi said, “Why don’t you explore a bit, I think we should be alright here for awhile, just don’t go too far.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he walked towards some other shops to see what they had in stock, he passed by a droid shop and frowned, they were selling some old battle droids from Naboo and he had bad memories of those things so he quickly walked past them, he looked at some of the astromechs and wondered if R2 wanted a friend other than the old R1 that Watto brought aboard. 

The Twi’lek shopkeeper came up to him and said in heavily accented basic, “Young man, can I help you?” 

“Sorry,” Andrew stammered, “Just looking around for a bit.” 

She nodded and said, “You look like you might appreciate an older model, the newer R2 droids are fine and fancy but they lack some the durability of the older models, follow me. 

Andrew nodded and followed her out and nearly collapsed; it was one of the T3 models but it looked like hell but he supposed that it’d have to being around four thousand years old. It was deactivated but something told him to buy it. 

“A hundred credits and it’s yours,” the Twi’lek said. 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he pulled out some of the credits.” 

“Good choice,” she said, “It’s a good model, it just needs some upgrades to keep up with the newer models.” 

Andrew picked it up and carried it out to Watto and Shmi who both looked at it a bit suspiciously. 

“How much did you pay for this thing?” Watto groaned as he flew towards it and tapped its saucer shaped head. 

“A Hundred credits,” Andrew said as he opened a hatch and looked at the insides of the old T3 model. 

“Good price at least,” Watto said, “I hope you didn’t kill anyone for that price?”

Shmi frowned, he was just like Ani, bringing things home but Anakin never brought home a four thousand year old droid but then again she thought the T3’s were classics, she vaguely remembered, before she had been put into slavery, that her family own a feisty T1 model. 

Andrew dragged it aboard the ship and called R2 over so they could begin working on the old droid. 

It turned out that parts for the T3 were hard to come by but Andrew had made it a point to repair it, he would scour the moon for the parts he needed or Shmi would make a couple of pieces of technology 

They ended up staying on Nar Shaddaa for a couple months, working on getting the droid parts they needed and Shmi taught him how to repair like she could. 

She smiled, “I used to help Ani with his repairs or rebuilding, he has a natural talent for it you know?” 

Andrew smiled and said, “I’m thinking of dropping you and Watto off at Naboo or one of the Core worlds, that way you can get a transport to Coruscant or wherever you need to be.” 

“No Andrew,” Shmi said sternly, “You need someone with you.” 

“I guess so,” Andrew said, “But I’m not even sure when I’m heading back to Coruscant or home, it could be months or years.” 

“No one should be alone Andrew,” Shmi said, “And besides, you freed me.” 

Andrew frowned, “Yeah, I guess so but it’s so hard, I’m going to some fairly old worlds that have seemingly been forgotten and not all of them are going to be safe.” 

Shmi had hoped that Andrew had given up going to those worlds and said, “Andrew, why are you going to these worlds?” 

“Because, I didn’t tell Padmé this, but for as long as I can remember I’ve been having memories or dreams of these worlds: Korriban, the moon of Dxun, the planet Onderon even Telos but I’m heading to Korriban first.” 

“And,” Andrew continued, “I don’t want to have to tell Anakin, if I meet him again, that I took his mom to the tomb world of the Sith, I’m not sure he’d be happy about that.” 

“No, I suppose not but I wouldn’t let a Jedi go to these places alone. You need someone to be there for you, what if you get hurt?” Shmi said 

Andrew smiled, “Alright Ms Skywalker, you’ve made your point.” 

They finally activated the old droid causing it to sputter as its head spun around; it let out a bunch of musical beeps as it attempted to look around. It looked at Andrew and beeped a question. 

“Oh hi, I’m Andrew Naberrie; this is Shmi Skywalker and Watto.” 

It looked at them and looked at R2 and beeped out a nasty comment. 

R2 beeped out a nasty comment right back at the T3 model, Andrew said, “Be nice, both of you.” 

The T3 looked at R2 and they both began to scan each other warily. 

Andrew smiled and decided that they would head off world soon, he picked up new supplies for the trip as he had no idea how long they’d be gone but he would find out the secrets of his past, he swore it as they left for Korriban. 

 

TBC

 

What do you think they will find on Korriban? What will they find in the T3’s memory bank? Why are T3 and R2 not getting along? Will they ever get along and become friends? Does anyone want HK-47 to appear in this story? Andrew will be using his first force technique soon, what should his first light side and dark side abilities?

 

In the coming chapters I will be describing the beginnings of the Clone Wars.

 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 7

 

On the way to Korriban Andrew questioned both the Holocrons about it, Traya stated, “Korriban shall be as it always was. A graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, still whispering within their tombs. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia. It, like Malachor, brushes the edges of the empire that waits in the dark. And like Malachor, the Sith have forgotten it … for a time. They will remember."

“Well,” Andrew muttered, “That’s cheerful,” he still felt the pull to the world and he had to go visit it, T3 and R2 beeped worriedly. 

“It’s alright,” Andrew smiled, “I’m going to be careful, I promise.”

T3 gave a squawk and rolled off to find Shmi as it still needed some upgrades. 

Andrew’s reaction from Jolee’s holocron was a bit more odd, “Korriban’s a rock, mind the Sith,” but he also cautioned, “If there is a world that is truly evil then this planet would be it. The ancient Sith didn’t bury their lords here because it’s cheap, the Dark side covers this worthless rock like a fog.” 

Andrew looked worried but he knew he had go there so he could be sure of what was calling him to this dark and terrible world, he even noticed that Shmi and Watto were getting jumpy as they got closer to the world. 

Shmi walked towards Andrew’s room and thought, ‘He’s still a child, he can’t go on this world,’ when she heard what the Sith Holocron stated about the world, she couldn’t let him go there alone. 

The computer started to beep, announcing that they had arrived in the Horuset system and Andrew piloted the ship to the world. 

Korriban loomed in the few windows they had, nearly blacking out the stars. This world was evil and they could all feel it, Andrew gulped as a tiny voice told him to run away, to burn space until they reached the nearest world that was nearby. 

Andrew heard Watto whisper. “Gods, this planet is as bad as I truly thought it was. It screams, this world is wrong Andrew.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Andrew whispered, “But something’s calling me here and I have to visit something here,” and prepared the ship to land. 

As the ship landed in the Valley of the Dark Lords Andrew felt the pressure building on his head and he hated this feeling, it felt wrong as he walked out feeling numb, it was horrible. 

He stepped out and felt the cold wind buffet him so he drew the robes around himself as he walked down the ramp, he stepped on the ground and nearly collapsed, ‘This world was like if hate and suffering could manifest themselves physically.’ 

‘No,’ Andrew thought, he wouldn’t let himself be stopped. As he walked down the valley he swore he could hear something whispering dark words into his ears, ‘But no, it was probably just my imagination, but still,’ he thought, ‘Best be careful.’ 

The old Sith academy was up this way, he walked past old skeletons centuries old and he heard the whispers speak of power of greatness, he did his best to ignore them but it was hard and he was nervous, he was no hero, why was he here?

Because this world calls to you, a voice whispered, I’m surprised the Jedi let one such as you get away. I won’t make that mistake, I could make you a true lord of the Sith.

“Umm, who are you?” Andrew asked as he walked up the path to the Academy. 

Just someone who wishes you to see the potential of this place, the voice whispered in his ear.

Another voice, one that he recognized said, *Enough, leave the Exile alone, his path is not ours. It is his and his alone.*

Andrew walked up to the Academy nervous as hell, ‘This place feels wrong, really wrong.’ As he rushed into the ancient doorway his heart was beating a mile a minute and as he looked around the area he thought, ‘This wasn’t like the temple or the Enclave on Dantooine, those places had a sense of peace to them, a lightness to spite the darkness. This place embraced the darkness.’ 

He whimpered as he rushed through the ruined Academy looking for something when he saw it on a table, something glowing bright silver. He picked it up and it felt warm, really warm, he brushed off the dust and realized that it was a crystal, there was another one which he grabbed and walked out of the place. He wasn’t staying here; he’d rather go back to Nar Shaddaa than stay in this place. 

Shmi looked out at this world and shuddered as it truly seemed evil, she was getting worried about Andrew by the fact that he went alone on this evil world. 

Watto muttered, “Evil world, this place is nothing but an evil place of darkness.” 

The two droids looked at each other, they still didn’t like each other very much but they both liked their master as he was kind to them, they didn’t feel the wrongness of the place like the organics did but they could both pick up on their feelings.

Andrew ran as fast as he could to the ship and he ignored the whisperings that he heard, he had a feeling that if it was too good to be true then it was. 

As he ran he felt the warm silver crystal warming his hands as he walked up the ramp and into the ship. 

Shmi looked at Andrew as he got on the ship and programmed it to go anywhere but this place and the ship roared as it left Korriban. 

“What’s wrong Andrew?” Shmi asked gently as Andrew started to sob.

“I wasn’t strong enough for that place; it made me feel ill and nauseous. Why couldn’t I be stronger?” Andrew said, tears streaming down his face. 

“Because you’re a good boy,” Shmi said, “That world made me feel ill too. It was evil Andrew, something like you’ve never face before.”   
“I’m never going there again,” Andrew said as Shmi comforted him. 

“Good Andrew,” Shmi whispered, “Did you find something there?”

Andrew nodded and pulled out a bright warm silver crystal out of his pocket and said, “Yes,” and put it down. 

“Where are we going?” Shmi asked, “I mean you seemed really desperate to leave, not that I can blame you.” 

Andrew smiled as they left Korriban behind them and said, “Umm, not sure,” as he checked the readouts and muttered, “Kashyyyk, we’re going to Kashyyyk.” 

Watto floated in and muttered, “Let’s head back to Nar Shaddaa after, I’m thinking of moving there. It wasn’t so bad and there was good business there.” 

“I can drop you off Watto,” Andrew said as he put the crystals from Korriban with the other crystals, “Not sure where we’ll go after Kashyyyk.” 

“Wookiees,” Watto sighed, “They don’t like outsiders very much though they might like us.” 

T3 beeped and suddenly projected an image of a Wookie talking to a hooded person, Andrew couldn’t understand what he was saying until C-3PO came in and said, “Might I assist Master Andrew?”

“Umm, yeah,” Andrew said, “You could actually. T3, please play the last message again?” 

It replayed the message and C-3PO said, “Revan, you’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Revan whispered, “I cannot stay here, the Empire that waits in the darkness is massing and I must face it, both Jedi and Sith warriors must fight it. But now Zaalbar, I release you from your life debt to me.” 

Before Revan could leave Zaalbar suddenly asked, “What do I tell the others?” 

Revan sighed and said, “Bastilia already knows I’m leaving, tell the others whatever you wish Zaalbar, you’ve been a good friend. Now lead your people into the future.” 

At that the message ended and Andrew wondered what other kinds of messages were stored in the little droid’s memory banks as this one seemed important. 

Andrew smiled at T3 and said, “You got anymore messages in you?”

T3 beeped while rolling around and Andrew held his hands out and said, “Just asking, you don’t have to show me.” 

It beeped and rolled off followed by R2 who beeped a bit, worried for its older friend and rolled after him. 

Shmi and Andrew sat down to dinner, she made a rich stew out of bantha meat for them saying, “It was one of Anakin’s favourites growing up and it’s healthy for you.” 

He ate the warm stew eagerly, happy to feel the warmth in his joints after the cold of Korriban as he still shivered after the cold of that place. He walked over to the teapot and made himself some Gungan Bubble tea to help warm himself up. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Shmi asked as Andrew drank the tea.

“Yep,” Andrew nodded, “I’m glad that we left the planet behind us.” 

She nodded and left him alone; he walked into his room, looked Jolee’s holocron and activated it. 

“So, Korriban didn’t kill you?” the old man said, “That means you either faced what it offered or something was protecting you.” 

“Don’t know,” Andrew muttered, “I found some crystals but that’s it.” 

“Kid, you need to learn to use the Force if you’re gonna live long enough,” Jolee said, “And I’ll teach you it, if you want.” 

Andrew nodded and Jolee said, “First technique you’re going to learn is Force healing, best way to keep yourself alive and your friends if necessary.” 

Jolee told Andrew to begin to mediate and said, “It’s not going to be easy, I can’t promise that but we’ll do it and do it right, best to be patient right now as the light side requires peace of mind.” 

Andrew struggled to calm himself down but it was hard, he felt afraid of the remembered cold of Korriban and had a feeling that Korriban’s echo would be with him some time. 

As his mind started to calm Jolee said, “Now that you’re calm picture the Force flowing over you like a waterfall filling your pores, filling every iota of your being with light. It’s flowing in you around your wounds, healing them.” 

He did as he was told and felt a lightening of his spirit as the light side flowed over him, he moaned as it began to overwhelm him, he stopped and said, “Sorry, it felt nice though.” 

“Course it felt nice,” Jolee said, “It made you feel calm but you best head off to sleep now.” 

Andrew slept soundly and his dreams weren’t haunted by the whisperings of the Sith from Korriban. 

The trip to Kashyyyk was long and Andrew began to realize how isolated Korriban was from other worlds. ‘It’s a good thing though,’ he thought, ‘Its darkness couldn’t infect other places, hopefully.

Shmi woke Andrew up for breakfast and so he could help her work on T3 to fully upgrade it to modern specs, Andrew tried to poke through   
its memories but there were so many and not all of them were interesting. 

A day before they reached Kashyyyk Andrew decided to ignite the lightsaber Yoda gave him after Naboo it activated with a hiss and the blade that appeared was silver in colour. ‘It’s beautiful,’ he thought as he carefully spun it over his head, he saw how people could misuse the weapons or mishandle them. 

He quickly deactivated it and went back to studying the information of both Holocrons, his curiosity was magnified by the stories they both told him of the Jedi civil war. 

Shmi smiled calmly, ‘He looks better than he had after Korriban and he is back to his usual weird self,’ she sat down and drank some of that Bubble tea that Andrew liked to drink, she had to admit that it was good. 

Andrew walked out and said, “Ms Skywalker, is something the matter?” 

“Yes, my children, I miss them,” Shmi said, “And I’m wondering how their training’s going?” 

“Hmm,” Andrew said, “Well I can tell you that I know their masters, it was the two Jedi that helped us: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon I liked, hell I even liked Yoda. Obi-Wan I’m not sure about yet as we didn’t talk much.” 

“Are they good men?” Shmi pressed, “Will they treat them well?”

Andrew smiled, “Yes or they wouldn’t be Jedi, would they? Most Jedi I’ve met seemed pretty kind and gentle.” 

‘Thank god for that,’ Shmi thought as they sat down to eat lunch, she often wondered if they were eating right or going to bed on time. 

“From what I understand,” Andrew said kindly, “The Jedi order doesn’t allow family contact for their Padawans; some don’t even know where they came from.” 

Watto growled, “Wouldn’t even send a reply back to us about their health, Jedi probably don’t understand about things like that.” 

As the day progressed they relaxed and talked about where to go after Kashyyyk, Andrew wanted to visit Ossus as there were reports of Jedi ruins there. 

But soon the trip was over and they were coming out of Hyperspace, Andrew saw the world of Kashyyyk and smiled as it was different from Korriban as night was from day. He piloted the ship down to a local spaceport and finally landed the starship, as he got out and stretched his legs he noticed the Wookiees looking at him with hostile looks, one growled in their language. 

Andrew called C-3PO out and said, “Translate please?” 

C-3PO came out and listened to the growls of the Wookiee and said, “Master Andrew, they are saying that outsiders aren’t allowed here right now as the forest is dangerous of late, many hunters go out and are never seen again and they hear the angry roars of a great beast.” 

T3 rolled out beeping and a Wookiee growled at it and C-3PO said, “It’s one of Zaalbar’s travelling companions from so long ago.” 

Another Wookiee walked towards Andrew and roared and C-3PO translated, “Who are you outlander?” 

“Umm, Andrew Naberrie, I come from Naboo.” 

The Wookiee growled and C-3PO said, “They ask you to forgive them as their tribe has never been friendly to outsiders such as ourselves, too often have other races tried to enslave them.” 

Andrew nodded respectfully and the Wookiees roared and grunted, C-3PO said, “Good news Master Andrew, they are offering us a place to stay and a meal as guests of their tribe.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he rushed inside and brought the others out and followed the Wookiees, he looked at the head Wookiee and said, “Why did you change your mind about us?” 

It pointed at T3 and growled ,C-3PO again translated, “It was said by Zaalbar the Redeemed that if the prodigal knight needed their help then they would send a messenger with this droid.” 

‘Zaalbar the Redeemed?’ Andrew thought, ‘The Wookiee on T3’s message board,’ he tapped the Wookiee on the shoulder and said, “Umm, why is he called Zaalbar the Redeemed?” 

The Wookiee looked like it was smiling and began to growl and snarl out. 

“Allow me Master Andrew,” C-3PO said, “In ages past the great chieftain Freyrr had two cubs: the honourable Zaalbar and miserable Chuundar. They were raised to respect honour and courage but Chuundar’s nature was evil, he began capturing his own kind to sell as slaves.”

Andrew gulped as the Wookiees around him growled in rage, he looked at C-3PO who stated, “Oh my, Wookie curse words. You are too young for them.” 

C-3PO began to translate again, “The honourable Zaalbar heard of his brother’s foul deeds and confronted him, Zaalbar’s rage was great, so much that his mind went undone and he attacked Chuundar with his claws, branding him forever in the eyes of his people as a Madclaw. The mighty Freyrr had no choice but to banish his son, in accordance with his people’s laws.

Shmi frowned, “Why was he banished if all he did was get mad?” 

A Wookiee walked over to her and growled gently while pointing at his claws. 

“Ah,” C-3PO said, “Our claws are tools; to use them as a weapon makes us no better than the beasts many of your kind say we are.”   
The Wookiees nodded and continued their story, “Years passed and when Zaalbar returned our people were not kind to him, we called him madclaw and he was captured by Chuundar, who had taken over our tribe through dishonourable means. He tried to use his words to convince Zaalbar that his ways were right.” 

“But no,” C-3PO translated, “Zaalbar’s companions were loyal friends and allies and the Revan came from the Shadowlands, fire in her eyes and wielding a blade of green light, she acted as a Wookiee would have: with honour. She brought the blade of Bacca and the mighty Freyrr who cast down Chuundar like the beast he was and restored our honour, we chased off the outlanders and took Kashyyyk for ourselves and Freyrr forgave Zaalbar and apologized for his actions.” 

As the story ended Andrew nodded and said, “That was a very nice story.”

The Wookiee nodded and C-3PO translated, “It seems Zaalbar came back sometime later and spoke of war in the heavens. He went on to lead the tribe after Freyrr died; it was a long and peaceful reign.” 

“Why are they having us for dinner?” Andrew asked, “And please tell me that it’s not literally for dinner?” 

One of the Wookiees laughed out and snarled. 

“No,” C-3PO stated, “We were expected to show up, the Revan left things that she said her tribe would need eventually and we would recognize the messenger by the companions he kept.” 

Andrew looked at his friends and wondered what they were getting.

 

TBC

 

What do you think of the story the Wookiees told? What do you think of the message found on T3? What did Revan leave for them? Did Andrew make the right decision by getting the hell out of Korriban as fast as he can? What is hunting the Wookiees?

 

Andrew’s dark side power will appear in the next chapter.

 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Warning: A bit of violence in this chapter and some death.

 

Chapter 8

 

As they walked into the Wookiee village Andrew noticed the Wookiees run down and welcome him and they growled welcomes to them. 

He smiled and waved to them when the Wookiees that led them here separated and showed their leader. 

C-3PO translated the grunts and said, “Master Andrew, this is the leader of the village, named for his famous ancestor: Zaalbar.” 

Andrew bowed and said, “I am Andrew Naberrie of Naboo, these are my companions: Watto of Toydaria and Shmi Skywalker of Tatoonine.” 

Zaalbar nodded his greetings and looked in Andrew’s eyes and growled out something. 

“Master Andrew, he says welcome to Kashyyyk and he also has a request after dinner,” C-3PO said proudly. 

Andrew looked puzzled but agreed to listen to the request. 

Zaalbar nodded and roared as the food was brought in, Andrew looked at the roasted meats and vegetables. C-3PO translated the conversations or questions and Andrew found himself answering about the worlds he had visited and Naboo and his family.” 

He bit into a roast leg of something as they talked, Zaalbar told him of his Ancestor’s deeds about how he brought the Wookiees into the Republic and while some villages still preferred to be left alone, even their own village was relatively isolated. 

After the dinner Zaalbar gave Andrew a serious look and growled.

C-3PO said, “The wise Zaalbar wishes you to venture into the Shadowlands and hunt the great beast that appears to be hunting their kind, many warriors have fallen and not come back but you have something in your eyes.” 

“By myself?” Andrew stammered, “Because I can’t, not by myself.”

“He knows that Master Andrew,” C-3PO said, “He wishes you to have a guide to the Shadowlands, the bravest warrior of their tribe: the mighty Chewbacca will accompany you into the Shadowlands.” 

“Why me?” Andrew asked confused, “I’m just a kid.” 

“Because,” C-3PO stated, “Zaalbar needs an offworlder to do this as the Republic will not look into this.” 

Andrew frowned and nodded, “Very well, I’ll do this as long as you promise that if I don’t come back you let Shmi and Watto go.” 

Zaalbar nodded and he called Chewbacca over, who looked at Andrew curiously. 

As Andrew and Chewbacca headed out Shmi looked at C-3PO who stated, “I shall go with him so they can communicate.” 

Andrew waved C-3PO over as they left the village. 

They listened to Chewbacca explain the dangers of the Shadowlands and Andrew sighed, if he could stand on Korriban then he could survive these Shadowlands. 

They walked towards the elevator and Andrew gulped nervously as they entered it and it went down into the Shadowlands, the moonlight dimming and Chewbacca was trying to calm him down. 

As they walked onto the surface of Kashyyyk Andrew could hear snarls and growls from beasts and stuck close to Chewbacca, who guided them through the Shadowlands to where the beast supposedly hunts. 

“Oh dear,” C-3PO mused, “This place doesn’t seem very safe Master Andrew, especially for a young man your age.” 

Andrew made a face and muttered, “It’s going to be alright, Chewbacca is helping us, right?”

Chewbacca nodded and growled as they kept up and followed him. 

The trees loomed, blotting out any of the natural moonlight and Andrew knew why the Wookiees stayed in the higher levels as this place was scary. He could feel a primal energy here, it was almost feral and he clung close to Chewbacca. 

“Master Andrew,” C-3PO stated, “Chewbacca states that your fear will attract the Katarn.” 

Andrew nodded as they walked into a large clearing that Andrew felt, if it had been on Naboo it would’ve been calming, but here it looked sinister. 

Chewbacca held up his hand and snarled, “The beast approaches,” C-3PO translated. 

As they remained hidden there was rumbling sound as the creature crashed through the foliage, Andrew felt uneasy, ‘It looks like a mutated Rancor with large tusks and long spines coming from its back,’ it sniffed the air and it seemed to be looking for something. 

‘It’s looking for me,’ Andrew thought, ‘It can smell the Force and I bet my last credit that it eats force users.’ It looked right at him and walked over to him when it was stopped by a voice screaming, “You weren’t allowed to be here right now.”

A man walked out and Andrew shuddered as he looked at him, this guy seemed really off, he didn’t seem that much older than Obi-Wan was when they were on Naboo. 

The man looked around and stroked the creature’s back, he yelled, “Come here Wookiee, come and face me.” 

Chewbacca walked while Andrew tried to pull him back and he shook his head, “No Chewbacca, it seems like a trap,” he whispered. 

“Ah, there you are,” the man laughed, “Another Wookiee.” Chewbacca roared at him and the man stepped back and said, “Why I’m not killing Wookiees, I love Wookiees and I have to keep them alive to make a profit off them all or we would have to sell their pelts and a live Wookiee is worth more than a dead one. Do you like our pet? We found it asleep and decided to wake it up to lure you savages in here.”

Andrew realized that they were slavers and his eyes darkened considerably. Slavers, he hated them a lot as they did bad things. 

“Now Wookiee, I sense there is someone else here,” the man said, “Someone with potential, you have a friend, does your friend want to come out too?”

“C-3PO,” Andrew whispered, “Leave while you can, we cannot risk you getting captured as well. While I’m going to try to help Chewbacca you get more help.” 

Andrew ignored C-3PO’s sputtering denial as it left and he walked out. 

“Ah, there you are,” the man said with a slight smile on his face, the creature turned around and snarled at Andrew. “Now that’s interesting, my pet senses the Force and I can too, you have potential.” 

He walked over and had the beast hold Chewbacca back while he examined Andrew and smiled, “You have potential and it’s intoxicating, why did the Jedi leave you untouched? I sense their presence on you.”

Andrew gulped and the man smiled, “Fear or is it concern for these beasts? They are meant to be enslaved, most races can understand and speak basic but they can only understand it, why would that be unless they were born to be slaves?”

“No,” Andrew said, “No one deserves to be enslaved; I know ex slaves as I was part of the group that helped free them.” 

He simply shrugged and said, “Let’s talk about something else, like you coming with us so we can train you in the force.” 

“You’re not a Jedi,” Andrew said warily. 

“Of course me and my companions aren’t Jedi; we’re members of the Agricultural corps or were. We all had potential but no master chose us and they decided that our future was to scratch in the dirt making worthless plants grow and we can’t even enjoy our own harvests, they were given to the poor,” the man spat out. 

“So,” he said, “Me and some friends from the corps decided to make our own destiny our own way and it was hard at first but we got stronger.” 

“How!!?” Andrew yelled, “How can you do this? If you were in the temple then you should know better.” 

Chewbacca roared his agreement and the man growled, “Do you know what a Jedi’s life is boy? It’s a life of sacrifice and duty; no happiness, no joy. We are encouraged not to love even in the corps though we’re told to be compassionate.” 

Andrew felt ill suddenly as the man smirked, “You’re going to feel sleepy, it’s time for you to grow up kid,” as he used the force to cause Andrew to collapse. He walked over, picked Andrew up and slung him over his shoulder, he looked at the beast and said, “Come, we’re done here.” 

As Andrew was being carried off Chewbacca snarled and the man said, “Take the beast too as we’ll need something to sell.” 

Hours later Andrew woke up in a cage, he still wore his robes and even the lightsaber was still there, surprising him.

The man smiled, “I suppose I didn’t give you my name? It’s Gano Sunshadow and I must admit that you have potential, the only ones that had your potential were some sandrats from Tatoonine.” 

Andrew looked down and away from the man who simply stared at him and walked away for a couple of hours. Andrew sat in the small cage, hearing them talk about their operations and how they had to put some of the angrier Wookiees down and his anger was growing, these were sentient creatures they were talking about. He heard bellows of pain and felt ill; they were using the Force to dominate the Wookiees. 

He sat alone in the cage sniffing, he could hear the Wookiees being treated like animals and the rage was growing. He felt the lightsaber in his pack and suddenly ignited it and sliced through the cages. 

Gano grinned, ‘So, I’m right; the boy has a lightsaber, I wonder where he got that? Well I have one myself and the boy has no idea how to use his.” 

Andrew was free; he had to find the Wookiees and that creature if it decided to attack. As he shut the lightsaber off he ran towards the area where he heard the sounds coming from. 

The holding pen was awful, ‘How did the Wookiees miss this place? Its disgusting.’ he wondered if Faith or Anakin suffered through this, being put in pens and treated like animals? 

His rage was growing as he saw the smaller Wookiees lying on the ground, he heard a roar and saw the big creature walk out and it roared at him again. 

A voice rippled though Andrew’s mind whispering, *That’s a Terentatek; a great beast that hunts Jedi and other Force users.* 

Andrew ignited the lightsaber trying to scare it away from the Wookiees and it ran towards him, the voice whispered, *Defend yourself, remember your past.* 

He leapt back from its claws and sliced his lightsaber through its flesh, causing it to back away. 

As Andrew fought the beast he felt a presence flow over him and his rage was starting to subside as he sliced off one of the arms of the beast. 

Andrew felt good, really good as he managed to hold his own against the Terentatek and finally killed it.

“This is impossible!!” Gano screamed, “This kid is using techniques that the Jedi masters don’t know,” he Ignited his lightsaber and he and his gang jumped in front of Andrew.

Gano smirked, “You got moves kid, last chance: help us put the Wookiees down and you can get rich, I mean Wookiee slaves and pelts catch a hefty price from the Trandoshans.” 

Andrew growled, the anger and hate he felt for these people was growing so much that he had to scream, he had to let it out as he suddenly screamed loudly and the dark side of the force powered his scream, pushing the slavers. He growled, “I hate slavers, I hate you all!! You bastards don’t even deserve justice or mercy, only death.” 

He rushed over towards them and suddenly screamed as he sliced through them and used the power of Force scream to hurt them.

 

On Coruscant Anakin looked up and shuddered, Faith looked at him and whispered, “What’s wrong Ani?” 

Anakin whispered, “Its Andrew, something’s happened. He feels angry, I don’t know why but I want to help him.”

 

Andrew came out of the rage and he saw that was covered in blood, he whispered, “Gods, what did I do?” He looked behind him and opened the cages that kept the Wookiees prisoner, they looked at him almost fearfully but as he smiled he felt ill, ‘That was like being on Korriban.’ The presence that was in him also felt ill but it tried to reassure him. 

Chewbacca walked towards him and picked him up and carried him back through the Shadowlands, Shmi and Watto saw Andrew covered in blood and Shmi whispered, “What happened to him?” 

A Wookiee gave a growl and C-3PO stated, “Andrew now has their thanks as he did what had to be done, let him not be condemned for it. His name shall be honoured.” 

Shmi walked over to him and said, “Andrew, are you going to be alright?” 

He shook his head no, “I did a bad thing Shmi,” he whispered, “I killed those slavers, I was so angry, I hated them all. It was like some sort of rage took me and made me into a monster.” 

Zaalbar looked at Andrew and growled, C-3PO stated, “You acted as a Wookiee would’ve done. Our tribe honours you with the robes of the Revan and of the Exile and Chewbacca has requested to join you on your journey of exploration, to aid you if you are in trouble.

Andrew nodded and Watto flew around worried about Andrew as he felt different and decided to go to a safe world. He flew next to Andrew and said, “What about Ithor? It might help you feel better, not my taste but the planet is peaceful.”

“I suppose,” Andrew whispered as he walked into the ship, holding the robes that Zaalbar’s tribe had given them.

 

TBC

 

What do you think of Andrew’s use of the dark side? What will the Jedi think of this? What do you think of my choice for the dark side technique? What do think of Chewbacca joining the team?

 

Please rate and review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

**Warning** This is going to be a major AU of Episode 2: Attack of the Clones.

 

Chapter 9

 

 

Watto’s suggestion to go to Ithor turned out to be healing for Andrew as several of the Ithorian priests took him in and began to teach him their ways and how to mediate and purge himself of the dark side influence; it was slow and hard as Andrew had a lot of anger and guilt. 

But the gentle Ithorians were patient with him and began to teach him how to use the force their way, he also used the Holocrons. 

After nearly eight years of training Andrew was ready to leave, the priests told him of a darkness sweeping the galaxy and they believed there was something elusive on the horizon. 

As he got ready to leave the Ithorian who had served as his main trainer walked up to him and said, “Andrew, you must be ready, there is something wrong as there is talk of war.” 

“I know Master,” Andrew whispered, “The Republic’s falling apart.” 

The Ithorian nodded and said, “You will not be able to keep out of it and you know this as well. You must remember: anger has its place, if you ignore the anger that gave you the power on Kashyyyk you may fall. Use it, don’t let it control you.” 

Andrew looked confused as he got onto the Rancor’s Rage and looked at the robes he had gotten on Kashyyyk, he was going home and Shmi and Watto got ready. 

Shmi sighed, this world was good for them and she couldn’t believe that such a gentle and kind race existed in the galaxy but the Ithorians hadn’t judged him for what he had done.

“Come on Andrew,” Shmi said, “It’s time to go.” 

Andrew hugged the Ithorian who smiled as he left, ‘The boy and his companions would change the galaxy, hopefully for the better.’ 

As the ship left Ithor Andrew smiled, “We’re going to Naboo, I have been gone too long and I want to see my family.” 

Chewbacca growled his agreement as Andrew put the coordinates for Naboo. 

T3 rolled and beeped a bit at R2 who beeped a bit as they jumped to Hyperspace, Andrew went over and patted both droids on the head. He adored both of them but didn’t like how they decided to make C-3PO’s life miserable, they never hurt him but if C-3PO was organic then Andrew swore he was going gray thanks to the two little droids. 

Watto sighed, “It’s good to get off Ithor I think, if I was going to have to eat another plant I was going to go mad.” 

Andrew smirked, “Not my fault the Ithorians are herbivores, it’s their nature but yeah I did miss Bantha stew too.” 

Shmi laughed, “Perhaps your sister will be happy to see you again Andrew, enough to make sure you get some meat too.” 

“Padmé,” Andrew mused, “I’m sure mom and Sola have been worried about me half the time, I expected them to grab me and baby me until I came home.” 

“Will you mom like that Shmi had to help take care of you,” Watto joked, “Or what?”

“Nope, probably be thankful that I had adult supervision,” Andrew grinned. 

Andrew spent the trip working on T3’s motivator systems and he smiled as he intended to give T3 to Padmé, the old guy might’ve been almost four thousand years old but he was handy and they were surprised to find that he could use blasters so he made sure some of T3’s technology was integrated into R2’s frame, ‘Nothing surprises a man like a Astromech with a couple of blasters,’ he thought. 

Chewbacca looked at his friend, ‘He’s not angry anymore but I would pity the ones who attacked him or mentioned that they were slavers in front of the boy.’ 

‘It’s been years,’ Andrew thought, ‘I hope Naboo’s alright, it’s been so long since I’ve stepped on her soil, and Padmé, I want to see my sister again.’ 

Shmi smiled, Andrew looked so happy, it was good to see that again, after Korriban and Kashyyyk she was sure he was going to be sullen for the rest of his life. It was still hard to believe that he butchered the slavers as he was so sweet natured and was still relatively sweet natured but a bit subdued. 

“So,” Watto said, “Naboo, how are its business opportunities?”

“They were good years ago,” Andrew said, “That’s why I wanted you guys to head over there; lots of junk left over from the Trade Federation.” 

“Bah!!” Watto muttered, “Trade Federation droids are crappy and stupid and they go down too easy, only thing they got is numbers.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew giggled, “They looked kind of rickety.” 

“Rickety nothing!!” Watto grumbled, “Even their new droids are barely better, they might as well wear target signs.” 

The ship finally came out of hyperspace and Andrew giggled nervously, he wondered how Padmé would react to his new friends and her gift: T3. He wanted to keep T3 but he wanted Padmé to have a droid around her that he trusted that could help defend her and keep up with her, especially after all of his upgrades T3 could do everything R2 could. 

T3 beeped as they came out of hyperspace and Andrew smiled as he saw his homeworld Naboo, the ship got a warning from the Naboo defence forces but when he told them who he was, he was informed that Padmé would meet him out by the docking bay. 

Padmé looked expectedly as the ship landed, seven long years of not knowing if her baby brother was safe and finally he was coming home to her and Naboo. 

T3 rolled out first and rolled around in a circle as it made a beeline for her and beeped happily, she gasped, ’A T3 model? This is a classic model.’ 

Andrew rushed out, wearing the robes of a priest of life, she looked at him and hugged him tightly, “Andrew, I’ve missed you.” 

He hugged her back and she looked him over, ‘He looks alright, a bit scruffy but alright,’ she saw more people come out of ship: R2 was being followed by a Wookiee and, ‘Was that Anakin and Faith’s mom and their former owner?’

“What have you been up to Andrew?” Padmé asked as they walked over to meet her. 

“Things,” Andrew said, “But can we get home? I wanna see mom, Sola and dad again.” 

“Of course Andrew,” Padmé said, “Your friends, are they coming?”

“Umm yeah, Shmi’s been taking care of me because she didn’t like the thought of me being by myself.” 

“Neither did mom,” Padmé giggled, “She kept thinking that you were going to be lonely without your stuffed animals.”

Andrew turned pink as the others looked at him and Padmé said, “Sorry but come on, mom and dad want their wayward son to come home for dinner.” 

They left and Andrew locked up the ship before they headed out to the speeder, Padmé looked at her brother’s companions and she smiled, ‘Only he could’ve gone on a trip to come back with half the galaxy with him.’ 

Jobal saw Andrew get out of the speeder and screamed, “My baby’s home!!” and hugged him tightly, causing Andrew’s friends to snicker a bit as he turned redder. 

Andrew introduced his friends and they sat down to dinner and listened to them tell them how things had changed on Naboo, he was angered to hear that Nute Gunray still led the Trade Federation and the rumours of war were becoming a reality. 

“I wish I knew more,” Andrew murmured, “I’ve been on Ithor this entire time, they’ve been helping me with some things that happened to me on Kashyyyk.” 

“It’s alright Andrew,” Padmé said, “You know I could use an aide so why don’t you come with me? Your friends can stay here and maybe we can investigate what’s going on further.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “The droids and Chewbacca go where I go but T3’s a present for you, he’s up to modern specs now.” 

Padmé smiled a bit at the odd little droid who regarded her and suddenly beeped towards her and rolled to her. 

“Umm Andrew, this is really nice but don’t you need a droid?” Padmé asked as T3 beeped happily for her. 

“No, he’s for you,” Andrew stated, “He’s a droid I trust and he’s tough, aren’t you T3?” 

T3 beeped and rolled next to her and stayed next to her. 

“I supposed I could try him out,” Padmé said as T3 looked strangely satisfied with itself. 

“You won’t be disappointed,” Andrew said, “He’s really smart and tough. You’ll like him, I promise.” 

That night Andrew slept happily in his own bed in years, Shmi was talking to Ruwee and Jobal about finding a place for herself in town as she had enough exploration for herself.

Padmé was talking to Chewbacca about the state of Kashyyyk, she was curious how Andrew made friends with a Wookiee and he wasn’t being honest with her, it seemed that he was hiding something from her. 

The next few months saw Andrew helping Shmi move in near his old hometown as Theed was a bit much for her but the old town was perfect, nice and small and the people were nice to her. Watto ended moving in with her as a droid salesman and Andrew began to work with his sister in her new job as a senator, she looked happy being able to be able to serve the Republic in her own way, he was getting concerned with her over the growing number of separatist systems joining this Count Dooku who was getting more critical of Republic policies. Andrew agreed with some of his arguments but there were better ways of doing it. 

As they were investigating rumours of war Andrew felt like something was covering the galaxy, he consulted both Holocrons who were both silent on the matter though Kreia told him to be especially careful and mindful around those he didn’t trust. 

A couple of years after coming back Andrew was in the Rancor’s Rage ferrying Padmé to Coruscant while her decoy went on the new royal cruiser. She smiled, “Andrew, I’m sure things are alright.” 

Andrew shook his head and said, “No, something’s been bothering me for the last couple of years. It’s elusive but it feels dangerous, Padmé please trust me.” 

She nodded, ‘He is so careful and he thought everything through and through now.’ As they left Andrew looked over at the pad where the cruiser landed and saw an explosion, he and Padmé rushed over and the handmaiden whispered, “Sorry Padmé, we tried so hard.” before she died. 

“No, it’s alright,” Padmé whispered and looked at Andrew and whispered, “We shouldn’t have come back.” 

“This vote is important,” Andrew said, “You and I had to come back.” 

As they left for the apartments Padmé whispered, “Why didn’t you become a senator like me? You would have been great.” 

Andrew frowned, “Politics have never been my game.” 

When they got to their apartments Andrew saw Padmé leave to go talk to the Chancellor and he began to mediate like the Ithorians taught him. He walked through the paths of the Force, trying to find out the identity of whoever attacked his sister because screw the senate investigation he was going to handle this guy himself.

He was puzzled; the Force was acting oddly as Coruscant was shrouded by the dark side. He attempted to force his way through but couldn’t, he got out of the mediation and went to make himself some tea when T3 rolled over beeping worriedly. 

“It’ll be alright,” Andrew said quietly, not believing a word himself as he drank the tea. He watched the skyline of Coruscant and smiled softly, it was still beautiful but he could sense something rotten at its heart, he got up when he heard the door open. 

Padmé walked in livid and said, “Andrew, they’re assigning body guards for both of us goddamn it!!” At least I’m getting Faith and Qui-Gon, you’re getting Anakin and Obi-Wan to look after you.“

“Why both of us?” Andrew asked, “I mean you’re the senator, I’m the aide.” 

“Because they think they’re going to intimidate me by threatening you too,” Padmé growled as she sat down. 

Andrew sighed as he poured some tea for her to drink, she smiled a bit and said, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen them, how do you think they turned out?”

“Not sure,” Andrew smiled, “I mean I’ve been out of the loop; first on Ithor and then working with you.” 

“We’ll find out soon as they’re on their way here,” Padmé said, “And Yoda wants you to visit him, he was insisting on it.”

“Later,” Andrew moaned, “It’s been a miserable day.” 

They heard Jar Jar exclaim, “Ani, Faith, mesa so glad to see you again,” and yelled, “Looky, looky senator; its Ani, Faith and their masters.”

Andrew whispered, “How did he become a senator anyways? I mean he wasn’t exactly popular.” 

Padmé whispered, “He was popular amongst the Gungans or they just wanted him off planet, I don’t know. And do you want me to tell them that you freed their mother?” 

As Andrew watched quietly as the four Jedi were being led in: Anakin had grown up alright and so had Faith. All of them looked at each other. 

Obi-Wan nodded his greetings as had Qui-Gon. 

Andrew looked at Anakin and said, “Well you grew up, didn’t you?”

Anakin nodded and said, “You too,” and stared at him and asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Why?” Andrew asked, “I’m fine.” 

“It’s nothing Andrew,” Anakin said years ago I sensed something like you needed help 

Andrew looked down and said, “Nothing happened,” and walked up and went into his room being followed by T3 who beeped worriedly, the guilt was killing him even though they were slavers, he had become everything he hated and now Anakin had felt it.

“Did I say something wrong?” Anakin asked concerned.

“No,” Padmé whispered, “Andrew’s been like that since he got back from his trip Anakin.” 

“Trip?” Anakin asked, “When did he go on a trip?”

Padmé laughed, “After the crisis I decided he needed to explore and he was gone for almost eight years.” 

Both Faith and Anakin looked angry, “Gone for almost eight years?”

Qui-Gon smiled and said, “Their ways are not ours Faith, his culture thought it was time for him to go on a journey.”

Anakin followed him along with Obi-Wan as he was their responsibility and he couldn’t be alone just in case, T3 saw them coming and rolled out in front of them beeping angrily. Anakin smiled as he realized he didn’t look at the droid close enough, ‘It was a T3 model.’ He smiled and held his hand out towards it when Padmé yelled, “T3, let them in to see Andrew.” 

T3 squawked out a nasty beep and moved aside, it looked at them and rolled out to see Padmé. 

Faith looked at T3 while T3 looked at her, she knelt down and looked at directly and T3 beeped happily as he rolled around her. 

Qui-Gon looked at the old droid fascinated, wondering what was going on in its mind and why was it looking at his Padawan so oddly.

 

TBC

 

Should Padme have T3 or should Anakin have him? How will Dooku and Palpatine react to Andrew’s dark side abilities? Padme and Andrew are going to be split up, where do you want them to go for their own “safety”?

 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 10

 

Anakin paced outside Andrew’s quarters, ever since this morning he had been sequestered in there not even talking, he just looked concerned when Anakin mentioned sensing the trouble. 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and said, “Calm down Anakin, he’s going to be fine.”

“He won’t even leave the room,” Anakin growled, “He should be out here where we can keep an eye on him.”

 

Andrew sat down in the room by his himself mediating, ‘Anakin felt my anger? How did that happen?’ he thought as he sat down, looking out the window and the lights of the city. He held his lightsaber in his hands and activated, its silver light illuminating the room. 

He listened to the argument Anakin and Obi-Wan were having about him staying in his room and sighed, hopefully Padmé was working well with Faith and Qui-Gon. 

Andrew walked out and Anakin looked at him and said, “Don’t worry Andrew, we will find out who’s trying to kill you and Padmé.” 

“We shall not go past our mandate,” Obi-Wan said, “And you will learn your place my young Padawan.” 

“It’s alright,” Andrew said, “I just want my sister safe.” 

“So,” Obi-Wan said, “Gone for years, travelling in the galaxy? Where did you go?”

“Umm, yeah,” Andrew said, “I went to Tatoonine and freed your mom Anakin.” 

Anakin’s face lit up and said, “My mom? Really? Is she safe?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “On Naboo, she was with me for a while when we went to Nar Shaddaa.” 

“Nar Shaddaa!!?” Anakin screamed, “You took my mom to Nar Shaddaa!? Why did you go to such dangerous place?”

“Because,” Andrew said, “I wanted to visit there and besides I went to Dantooine first, it’s a beautiful world with good people there.” 

Anakin shook his head; he wouldn’t let Andrew go to any place that was dangerous. 

Obi-Wan listened with interest but even he was concerned about the worlds Andrew visited; Dantooine and the others, he didn’t know why anyone would visit those worlds. 

“Well,” Andrew smiled, “I investigated the old Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Fact is I’m going back there soon, I wanna look at some of the older buildings there.” 

“Why?” Anakin stated, “It’s the past, what could be there anyways?”

Andrew smiled and said, “When the Enclave was destroyed by the Sith almost four thousand years ago there were artefacts in there: crystals, Holocrons even robes. I left a pair of robes that I got from Wookiees on Kashyyyk with my sister.” 

“But why were you there?” Obi-Wan pressured, “I mean I’m willing to bet the Enclave was probably looted by the Sith.” 

Andrew nodded and walked off to the balcony. 

Obi-Wan looked at Andrew and said, “Also Andrew, Master Yoda wanted to see you at your early convenience, he’s interested in your travels.” 

“I suppose,” Andrew said as he walked out to his bedroom to go to sleep. 

“I wish he would stay here with us,” Obi-Wan said, “He needs to be aware that his life is in danger, so is his sister’s life.” 

“Well Master,” Anakin said, “He probably knows what he’s doing, I can sense everything in that room and R2 will warn us about anything.” 

Obi-Wan walked over and said, “He could’ve at least had Chewbacca stay here with us.” 

“Master,” Anakin said, “He asked Chewbacca to stay with his sister to aid in her protection and I agree; if Padmé is the target then she needs all the help she can get.” 

“Faith and Master Qui-Gon are going to protect Padmé,” Obi-Wan stated as he sat back down to read a book. 

Anakin sighed as he sat down and muttered, “Faith’s almost past her Padawan learning phases, it’s like she was born to be a knight.” 

“You have the skills that she has,” Obi-Wan said, “But you still need to learn self control.”

 

Meanwhile as Andrew slept his mind was plagued by Kreia’s words he heard her whisper, *Now you see Exile, Darth Sidous has masterfully manipulated the senate and even the JedI. Anakin, this chosen one; he’s been told that he’s special and watched closely, it has made him arrogant and susceptive to the lure of the Dark Side.*

 

Meanwhile Faith and Qui-Gon were after the bounty hunter Jango Fett who had sent an assassin after Padmé and Obi-Wan was called in to help, leaving Anakin alone with R2 and Andrew.

 

Anakin paced around, he was sure something happened to Andrew years ago; the hate the rage he felt came from Andrew and then the terrible guilt and he wanted to help, he wanted Andrew to open up to him and trust him. “Damn it,” he growled, he didn’t know what he wanted. 

“Troubled are you young Skywalker?” Anakin heard a voice as Yoda stepped into the room. 

“Master Yoda?” Anakin said, “I thought Andrew was going to see you?”

“Came to see my young friend myself I did,” Yoda said softly as he knocked on the door. 

Andrew walked out and saw Yoda and smiled brightly, he liked the guy a lot. Yoda gave him his own smile and bade him to sit down. 

Anakin was about to leave when Yoda held his hand out and said, “Padawan, stay, please.” 

Yoda regarded Andrew kindly and said, “Know your secret I do, what happened to slavers on Kashyyyk.” 

Andrew paled and Yoda saw the confused look on Anakin’s face and Yoda sighed, “Years ago former agricultural corps, Padawans who grew dissatisfied with our decision to send them there, fell to the dark side they did.”

Anakin had heard rumours of the Padawans sent there, some Jedi looked down on them and some had left to become slavers.

“How did you find out?” Andrew asked, ashamed of the rage he had felt. 

“Found out from the Wookiees I did,” Yoda stated, “They hold you in honour for what you did.” 

“What did he do?” Anakin asked quietly. 

Andrew told Anakin what happened; the rage that had taken him when he saw them using the Force and the monster he slew, which caused Yoda to nod slightly and how, when he screamed, he killed two of them. 

Anakin paled, “That was the rage that’s what I felt but why did you go through this guilt? They were scum; they brought their fate on themselves.” 

“Enough,” Yoda stated, “The Wookiees told me to judge not harshly and I do not though Dark side you gave in to.” 

“What’s going to happen now Yoda?” Andrew asked confused, “Am I going to be punished?” 

Yoda laughed a bit and said, “If a Jedi, yes but told you I did that Jedi path was not yours, just be careful and walk the path between the shadows and the light, it is Faith’s path too.” 

As Yoda walked out, Anakin stared at Andrew in shock and whispered, “That’s what I felt, if you had that kind of power then the Jedi should’ve trained you, not let you go off on your own.” 

Andrew looked down and whispered, “I’m sorry you felt what I felt Anakin, if I had known I’d have apologized or made it up to you.” 

“No,” Anakin stated, “You freed my mother and you took her to safety, I’m grateful Andrew, beyond grateful as I’ve been having dreams you see.” 

Anakin saw Andrew’s confused look and Anakin whispered, “The dreams were of her and you travelling to these worlds: one a world of grassy plains, Nar Shaddaa and this dark and terrible world, it felt cold and I yelled for you not to go there.” 

“And,” Andrew whispered, “Perhaps I heard it but that world was whispering, some that still stay with me.”

“Where did you go Andrew?” Anakin demanded, “That place was evil, I was afraid of that place and you only stayed on it for a moment but it was horrible.” 

“That place,” Andrew frowned, “That place was horrible Ani and you will never go there.” 

Anakin looked confused and nodded; he didn’t know why Andrew told him not to go there as he had no plans to visit there.

 

In the cityscape nearby the assassin was given a message from his boss. 

“What is it boss?” the assassin muttered, “I got a clear shot at that Andrew kid?” 

Jango muttered, “Boss changed his mind on this one, states that if we are to take this one then we are to take him alive, him and that Anakin kid. He has plans for both of them.” 

The assassin shuddered; their boss was weird and he honestly pitied the kid if that guy wanted both him and Skywalker.

 

TBC 

 

Sorry for this chapter being so short but the next one will be longer.

Faith and Padme will be going to Naboo, but which planet should Anakin and Andrew go to? Keep in mind that this will be an AU of episode 2.

 

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 11

 

After Yoda visited Andrew got news from his sister that Faith and her were heading to Naboo while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were going to look into this bounty hunter that is after them. 

Anakin was ordered to take Andrew anywhere that would be isolated, Andrew asked Chewbacca to stay with Faith and Padmé as he was sure he could defend himself. 

“So,” Anakin said as they walked towards the Rancor’s Rage, where Anakin looked at the old freighter and nearly collapsed. ‘Andrew has his own ship? That was cool even if it looked like a piece of junk.’ “So,” he continued, “Where are we going? The Council ordered us somewhere to the outer rim.”

Andrew smiled, “Anywhere we want to go Anakin; we can go to Ithor or Dantooine, where do you wanna go?”

“Umm,” Anakin muttered, “Naboo please Andrew; I want to see my mom again, is that alright?”

“No,” Andrew said, “The Council said that me and Padmé can’t be on the same world right now but,” Andrew smiled, “We can visit your mom later, alright? I promise.” 

Anakin nodded and sat down next to R2 who beeped and whistled happily about being in space again, “Hey,” Anakin said, “Can I pilot the ship?”

Andrew thought it over and had images of the ship going down in flames and sighed, “Maybe later Anakin,” 

“Nice,” Anakin grinned as he sat back in the chair and added, “I’m a great pilot, you know that?”

“I don’t doubt it,” Andrew said, “I saw you in that pod race, remember?” 

“Yeah, didn’t get many chances to fly after that Andrew,” Anakin grumbled, “I mean I destroyed the Droid ship after all.” 

Andrew nodded; he could understand when Anakin muttered, “Why did your parents let you go by yourself for so long?” 

“On Naboo it’s different; we’re considered adults when we display maturity and for what happened and how both Padmé acted during the crisis and I acted they decided that I earned the chance,” Andrew smiled. 

“Too young, at least my mom was with you,” Anakin fumed, “Did she talk about me and Faith?”

Andrew grinned, “All the time, she was proud of you and hey, did you guys get the letters she sent?” 

Anakin looked up and muttered, “What letters? We aren’t allowed contact with our families Andrew, we never got letters and even Qui-Gon said we wouldn’t get into contact because of the emotions that might arise.” 

“Yeah, well,” Andrew sighed, “Not my place to question Jedi Ethics but it sounds like they owe your mom an apology and a reason why they didn’t let her letters through, even Watto was angry about that too.” 

“Hmm, but Andrew where are we going?” Anakin asked, “I mean it’s nice to be back in a ship but not if we don’t have a destination.” 

Andrew smiled, “Dantooine, I wanted to investigate the ruins of the Enclave there and now I got myself a protector,” and giggled a bit at how Anakin puffed his chest out and nodded.

“What?” Anakin demanded, “I am your protector, the Council ordered it.” 

“You look so proud a moment ago,” Andrew snickered, “It was nice.” 

“Hmm, I am proud, even the Chancellor said I had a reason to be proud; after all this is the first time the council has given me an assignment without Faith or our masters,” Anakin said proudly. 

Andrew frowned, “I heard you’re supposed to be the chosen one, right?”

Anakin nodded and Andrew got up and brought out Jolee’s Holocron, which activated and Anakin stared at the elderly Jedi on it. 

“Oh crap, you again,” the Jedi said, when the hologram looked at Anakin and frowned, “So, the chosen one, right?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, “I am the chosen one or so Master Qui-Gon says.” 

“Look kid, spouting about prophecies and destiny is a good way to get a swelled head,” Jolee grumbled, “And if some crazy old man in brown robes, black robes, it don’t matter what colour and he points at you and says, ‘Oooh destiny,’ don’t you believe it.” 

Anakin began to laugh, it was actually funny and he was amazed at the holocron, Master Obi-Wan told him that holocrons like this should be with the Jedi and Andrew had one. 

“I’m giving it to Faith next time we meet,” Andrew smiled, “I found it on Dantooine.” 

“Well you should’ve given it to the Jedi,” Anakin sighed as he held the cube to him.” 

“Hey,” Andrew said, “It didn’t want to go back to the council, said that the council wouldn’t put him to use.”

“So you’re giving it to my sister Andrew?” Anakin said a bit sullenly. 

Andrew sat next to Anakin and said, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s this: Faith is close to beginning the trials to become a knight,” Anakin frowned, “Qui-Gon praises her constantly, Obi-Wan says good things about me because in lightsaber and our force talent we’re about equal but Obi-Wan says that we’re not equal and that I’m arrogant and impulsive.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew frowned, “You’re a teenager and you’ve been the focus of so much attention. Is it true they’ve called you the hope of the Jedi?”

“Yes,” Anakin muttered, “The hope to bring balance to the Force where the light side is stronger.” 

Andrew patted Anakin on the back and left for the living quarters and began to cook supper for them, Anakin sniffed the air and he thought he smelled his mom’s bantha stew. He walked in the kitchen and muttered, “She taught you to cook that stew?”

“Yeah,” Andrew smiled, “Why, don’t you like it?”

“Yes, it was my favourite growing up, I tried to help her one day by making it and nearly burned our home down, Faith and mom had to put the fire out,” Anakin smiled a bit at the memories, “And she wasn’t mad, she took me close to her and said that it was alright, no one was hurt.” 

Andrew smiled, “You want me to teach you how to cook?”

Anakin nodded and watched as Andrew was boiling the water, slicing the bantha meat into cubes and sliced vegetables. He sighed, “Andrew you have the potential to be a Jedi, that much is obvious, why else would Yoda be so interested in you?” 

“Yes,” Andrew frowned, “I have talent in the Force but the Jedi aren’t the only ones who can teach me how to use the Force, there are many sects other than Sith and Jedi like the priests of life from Ithor where I lived for several years and they taught me.” 

“But,” Anakin frowned, “The Order tends to look down on Adepts or so I’ve heard a couple of masters describe them.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew said as he added more spice to the stew, “I’m not sure the Force cares much for our philosophies.”

“I suppose so Andrew,” Anakin said, “Sounds a bit iffy but who am I to judge, right?” 

Andrew grinned as he poured out some stew for both of them; while they ate Anakin used some of the Force to try to impress Andrew though he knew Andrew had force talents of his own. 

“That’s cute,” Andrew said as a bit of Bantha meat floated towards him.

Anakin shrugged and smiled and said, “So you can use the Force too, can you show me what you can do?”

“Umm,” Andrew sighed, “You heard about the slavers on Kashyyyk, right?” Anakin nodded and Andrew continued, “I used an ability that was called ‘Force Scream‘, I learned the name later, my scream caused several bloody injuries and I then went into a rage against the leader.” 

Anakin frowned, “Don’t be guilty about them, they were slavers Andrew, they deserved to be put down like that.” 

“No,” Andrew said, “I was raised by my family to believe in justice and I did revenge, do you know what I mean?”

“I suppose,” Anakin said, “But what you did was proper, slavers deserve no mercy.” 

Andrew sighed, this wasn’t a conversation he was going to win; he’d have preferred to take Sunshadow and his cronies into custody and let the courts do their job and maybe show the Jedi that maybe they should’ve done something about what some of their former Padawans were doing, though he suspected that Yoda was aware of the flaws. 

“Don’t worry,” Anakin said, “I won’t tell anyone if you’re ashamed of what you did Andrew.” 

“Thanks,” Andrew said, “I still feel guilt over killing them; it’s something I don’t want my sister to know what I did.” 

As Andrew prepared a bed for Anakin who stared at Andrew, he wouldn’t have felt anything about these bastard’s deaths, no one should feel guilty about that.

Anakin fell asleep, as he slept he was walking in a field of grassy steppes and Andrew was walking with him when he heard a voice say, “Exile, at long last we meet again,” Anakin stared in shock at the thing that said it, the creature looked barely human; it looked like it slept with vibroblades and it was looking at Andrew. 

The creature said, “So, you’ve changed your gender Exile but I’d have recognized you in whatever form you take.” Andrew looked ill as it walked towards him, it whispered, “Don’t you recognize me Exile? I spent so long hunting you but if you need a name it’s Darth Sion and my hate was strong enough to bring me back, even now, four thousand years later to kill you.” 

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat and walked over to Andrew’s room and saw him sleeping soundly, he walked into the cargo hold and saw an image appear. 

*Greetings Chosen one, I am Darth Traya and if my predictions are correct you have had a dream of an old apprentice of mine and now if you wish to help Andrew you will listen to me.*

 

TBC

 

I will explain later how Sion survived his first encounter with the Exile.

How will Anakin and Andrew fare against Sion? How will Sion’s appearance affect the Clone Wars? And how will Chewbacca protect Andrew’s sister? How will Traya influence Anakin? Is Traya a better role model than Palpatine?

 

I am going on a trip for a few weeks so I won’t be updating for a little while.

 

If you need any info on Darth Sion he is on the Wiki and in Knights of the Old Republic 2.

 

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

 

Warning: M/M kissing in this chapter.

 

Chapter 12

 

As the ship landed in the fields of Dantooine Anakin was on edge ever since that dream and the words of that woman and he accepted her offer for training. He saw Andrew landing the ship and knew he’d do anything to protect Andrew as he knew Faith would protect Padmé. 

The woman said to him that she could train him to be strong enough to defend those he cared for, he walked to the cockpit and saw the grassy oceans of Dantooine and he followed Andrew out of the ship, Andrew walked towards an ancient building. 

‘Dantooine,’ Anakin thought, even though it was a name similar to his homeworld the two worlds looked so different from each other: grassy oceans versus the vast deserts of Tatoonine but he preferred this place. 

Andrew grinned, “This place is beautiful, isn’t it Anakin?” Anakin nodded and Andrew continued, “I’m going to suggest that the government of Naboo begin to colonize this planet as the soil is good, perfect for farms.” 

‘Farms?’ Anakin thought, ‘He’s thinking about farms when he could explore the galaxy,’ he shook his head. 

As they walked through the grassy plains to the ruins of the Enclave Anakin began to get nervous as this place was from his dream, the voice of the old woman whispered in his ear, *Do not worry about the Exile right now for both of you are safe.* 

Anakin ran up to catch up with Andrew as he couldn’t let him go anywhere alone, he looked at Andrew and muttered, “Why are we going to these old buildings?”

“Because,” Andrew said, “I wanted to explore the place in detail and R2’s going to help me with starting up the computer systems, I want to learn more about what happened here.” 

“It’s in the archives,” Anakin said, “Why learn what happened here when it’s already known?”

Andrew frowned, “Because the Jedi, I’ve noticed, sometimes hoard knowledge for themselves, it’s happened in the past, not sure about the present.” 

Anakin nodded as they walked to the sub level entrance, the ancient door opened up and Anakin noticed smaller footprints in the thick dust on the floor. Andrew whispered, “Those are mine, the locals don’t come here anymore; first because looters stole everything years ago and now they think that ghosts haunt this place.” 

“I see why,” Anakin frowned, “This place feels odd.”

Andrew laughed and pulled Anakin into the dusty corridors, the dust floated in the air causing them to sneeze, Andrew muttered about needing to clean and hopefully the place wasn’t to clogged when they found the computer room. 

As they walked through the silent halls Anakin whispered, “I wish I had been here with you the first time.” 

“Not much to see,” Andrew said, “After the Exile cleared out the beasts here and helped Dantooine fight off the mercenaries the administrator sealed the place off until the Jedi returned to try to rebuild here.” 

“You know a lot of Jedi history,” Anakin said, “I’m impressed, you should’ve been trained by us then I could’ve spent more time with you.” 

Andrew sighed, “Anakin, I like the Jedi, I really do but I don’t know if I want to be one.” 

Anakin nodded, he’d convince him sooner or later and he knew master Yoda would take Andrew in if he requested it. 

They passed by a wall and Andrew froze as he felt something; he remembered opening up a door here and a blonde man stood there and bowed in front of him a courtly bow. He walked to the door and waved his hand in front of a hidden panel. 

The ancient door opened up and Anakin ignited his lightsaber ready to defend Andrew when an old hologram activated a handsome man in his late seventies stood in the hologram. It looked at Andrew and did a formal bow.

Andrew walked towards the hologram and whispered, “I know you, Mical?”

“My master,” the hologram said, “I waited faithfully for you and Revan to come back from the dark place you went to. Atton and I both waited so patiently while rebuilding the order, we still haven’t found the holocrons and scrolls Atris has hidden from the order, our last estimate is Dxun, the tomb of Freedon Nadd if you wish to collect them.” 

Anakin stared at the hologram, ‘It seems the man knew Andrew,’ he felt a bit jealous at the blush on Andrew’s face from the bow.

“Mical,” Andrew whispered as he touched the Hologram, “I know you.” 

“No,” Anakin said as he pulled Andrew’s hand away from the Hologram, he stepped in front of the Hologram and looked at Andrew worriedly. 

Andrew looked up and whispered, “Why did you do that? He’s Mical Disciple, he’d never hurt me, he loved me or he said he did.” 

“No,” Anakin said, “That man is over four thousand years old and dead, you can’t know him, it’s impossible,” he picked Andrew up and carried him out of the room.” 

Andrew yelled, “R2, download the data from that computer and Anakin, put me down damn It!! I’m twenty years old, I can walk.”

R2 beeped as it began to download everything. 

Anakin ignored the kicking and screaming and when they were outside Andrew stared at him angrily, “Why did you carry me out of there like I was a baby, Anakin?” 

“Didn’t feel right,” Anakin murmured as he looked at Andrew’s angry face and it was incredible, he had never seen Andrew angry. He hugged Andrew and whispered, “Sorry, please forgive me Andrew.” 

Andrew’s anger faded, ‘Anakin was hugging me? It felt kinda good to be hugged; only Padmé had hugged me.’ 

Anakin smiled as he felt Andrew hug back, he tilted Andrew’s head up and gently kissed Andrew, he was right Andrew had soft lips. He pulled Andrew deeper into the kiss when an image hit them both. 

There was a woman wearing white robes and silver hair and she was looking at a woman in disgust, he focused on the woman and saw Andrew appear in the place of the woman. 

Andrew looked up and said, “Atris? What are you doing here?”

The woman sneered at Andrew, “So, why did you come back here?” 

Andrew looked at her and whispered, “The Jedi, I came to find them; the Sith are back and we need to fight them.” 

“Jedi?” Atris said confused, “There is only one Jedi here and I’m her, you were banished for joining Revan.” 

“No,” Andrew shook his head, “You banished me for doing the right thing, the Mandalorians were killing innocent people.” 

Atris’s sneer turned more arrogant and said, “Still so brash. The Council only asked for time to investigate why the Mandalorians were attacking.” 

“And while the Council debated innocent worlds were being broken,” Andrew growled, “But enough, I haven’t come to discuss details about my banishment.”

Anakin broke the kiss and shook his head, ‘What was that? What did I just witness? What was the Force trying to show me?’ he thought while Andrew looked shocked, ’But the kiss was nice.’

“Are you alright Andrew?” Anakin asked, “I’m sorry, that was wrong of me to do that.” 

“Umm, didn’t mind it that much,” Andrew said, “As a kiss goes it was pretty nice.” 

Anakin brightened a bit and said, “Anyways let’s go back to the ship, I want to check something with the Archives on Coruscant, Andrew.” 

As they walked to the ship R2 beeped and Andrew whispered, “You got the data?” It beeped happily and Andrew smiled, “Anakin, we do have to go the ship anyways.” 

They moved through the grassy fields when the sky began to darken and Andrew frowned as the storms on Dantooine were bad, they began to pick up speed towards the ship when a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of him. 

Anakin felt ill, ‘This is almost like my dream,’ he thought when he heard the raspy voice from his nightmare, the man got up and looked right at Andrew and, in a raspy voice, said, “Exile, so what the woman said was true; you have changed.” 

Andrew gulped as the man walked towards him, he looked horrible: white scared skin and half of the man’s face nearly made him vomit. 

“My name, if you forgot,” the man whispered, “Is.” 

Anakin snarled, “Darth Sion, right?”

Sion looked at Anakin and snarled, “You boy, I feel her teachings in your skull, you’ve listened to her haven’t you?” Anakin stepped in front of Andrew and ignited his lightsaber. 

“So,” Anakin growled, “If you want him, you go through me.” 

“Don’t try it boy,” Sion almost laughed, “For four thousand years I waited for my chance at revenge on him, the Force changed everything about him so I wouldn’t recognize him but I still know your face. Those eyes are what I remember; I think I’ll cut them out.” 

Anakin got ready to kill this thing, sure it looked like a man but it was a thing now. 

“Why are you after me?” Andrew asked nervously. 

“Because you made me feel things other than hate and pain,” Sion yelled, “And in my weakness I let you convince me to let go but she saved me, she allowed me to retain my hate. Together we escaped from the world and in our hate united we hid from both Sith and Jedi to gather our strength.” 

Andrew looked down and whispered, “Are you talking about Darth Traya?” 

“No, her whispers no long crawl through my skull, she is gone,” Sion snarled, “She is gone!!” 

“Then who?” Andrew asked. 

Sion shook his head and whispered, “No Exile, you shall not know who my partner is and when I deliver your head to her she will look into your lifeless eyes and laugh and then we shall make our plans to take down the Jedi.” 

Anakin suddenly screamed, “NO!!” and started to attack Sion. 

“You have much anger boy,” Sion growled, “It’s too bad you aren’t on our side, you could do anything you want. Maybe after I rip out the boy’s carcass I’ll train you.” 

The rage building in Anakin began to burn hot, ‘This creature is not going near Andrew,’ he began slamming his lightsaber hard, the anger leading him when suddenly a voice whispered into his ear, *Sion is a stupid beast; all that sustains him is rage and hatred, use them against him.* 

Anakin froze, the voice was right: the thing was angry. He turned off his lightsaber and sneered, “Your partner must be fairly pathetic to rely on you.” 

Sion’s eye darkened and yelled, “Boy, you have anger but it is nothing next the hate I feel, so don’t test me boy.” 

Andrew fumbled into his robes and pulled out his lightsaber, he didn’t like using it but the Ithorians made sure he would at least know how to use it. 

Anakin looked back surprised at the silver lightsaber Andrew was using, it was just further proof that Andrew needed to be with the Jedi. 

“That lightsaber,” Sion snarled, “It’s the one you used on me, so you do remember.” 

Sion forced pushed Anakin out of the way and Andrew sighed as he felt the old rage building in him, the feeling that Gano Sunshadow made him feel. He took a deep breath and screamed loudly. 

As the force scream hit Sion the Sith lord was impressed: four thousand years and the Exile’s fire hasn’t changed, his partner was mistaken about that and if that was true then the girl’s powers must also remain. 

Andrew rushed towards Sion followed by Anakin, who wondered if Andrew could teach him that Force Scream. Andrew’s lightsaber hit Sion’s side followed by Anakin’s. 

“Impressive,” Sion rumbled, “You two move as one. My partner was wrong about a great many things about you Exile and the so called ‘chosen one.’ 

Sion blasted both of them a massive pulse of the Force and snarled as it rushed towards them. 

R2 sneaked past them as they fought onto the ship, beeping worriedly as it worked on the Rancor’s Rage’s computer and the ship lifted up towards them. 

Andrew looked up and said, “Anakin, let’s go, R2 got the ship ready.”

“No!!” Anakin screamed, “We can’t let this thing stay alive, it’ll keep coming after you.” 

*Run you blind young fool,* Anakin heard the voice say, *You cannot defeat one such as him yet and you do Andrew no service by being dead.* 

Anakin shook his head and leapt onto the open ramp and the ship left Dantooine behind them. Andrew looked Anakin over and sighed, he was alright. Anakin whispered, “I promise Andrew, I won’t leave your side, ever,” and touched Andrew’s hand slightly.

 

As Sion watched the ship leave he snarled, he heard a voice yell, *You fool, are you going to just let them leave?*

Sion shook his head, “No, I’ll hunt the Exile down wherever he goes and besides, they’ve earned this respite, for now. What about yourself, where’s Revan’s head? You hate her more than I.” 

The voice snarled, *Revan and our little Exile will be dead soon enough. Just be careful, if Sidous and these new flawed Jedi find us we’ll be in trouble.*

“Sidous is a fool,” Sion snarled, “He uses words to kill the Jedi when he should be slaying them in person.” 

*Yes but,* the voice cautioned, *We cannot face him yet, in time we can but not yet.* 

 

TBC

 

Who do you think Sion’s partner is? How do you think Sion’s presence will affect the timeline?

 

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Warning: Some F/F kissing in this chapter.

 

Chapter 13

 

On Coruscant Faith sighed, she had wanted to talk to Andrew for a bit but Anakin quickly took up all of Andrew’s attention. She sighed, she loved Anakin but he was a bit arrogant and he was happy to be assigned to Andrew, she watched Padmé pack and smiled. 

Padmé grinned, “Faith, if I didn’t know better I’d have thought Anakin would’ve complained a bit about being stuck with Andrew.”

Faith shrugged, “He’s been talking about Andrew ever we parted ways back on Naboo and besides he’s cool.” 

T3 came in beeping and Faith frowned at the old droid, it kept looking at her and was beeping a bit oddly, “Hey,” Faith yelled, “Why didn’t you take R2 instead of this old droid?” 

“Oh, Andrew and your mother fixed him up for me and upgrading him up to the latest specs, he’s good as any of the newer droids and besides it also helps in combat.”

It rolled around in a circle, beeping happily while Chewbacca came in and roared as he picked up some of Padmé suitcases. 

Faith looked at Chewbacca and swore that she could understand the language; she smiled and said, “Thanks Chewbacca.” 

The Wookiee looked at her oddly, Faith spoke his language even if she didn’t realize it, she spoke it clearly while most humans couldn’t speak it. 

As they left Qui-Gon asked her to be careful as he sensed something elusive, it felt wrong in the Force and it seemed to be centering on Andrew and her.

Faith looked at him and Qui-Gon sighed, “Andrew should’ve been a Jedi with you and Anakin, the council, except for Yoda, agreed with that. I know he has an interest in Andrew’s life.” 

She looked confused, “Yeah,” she muttered, “Ani and I were worried about Andrew.” 

Qui-Gon smiled gently and said, “Faith I’ve watched you mature into the fine young woman you’ve become, I am so proud of you and Anakin and so is Obi-Wan.” 

Faith smiled back and hugged Qui-Gon as she joined Padmé in going to the unregistered transport, Mace Windu came up behind Qui-Gon and frowned, “You spoil her, you know that?”

“Kindness isn’t spoiling her,” Qui-Gon said, “And I might mention that I’ve helped Obi-Wan with Anakin.” 

Mace frowned at the names of the Skywalker’s as he disliked them, he felt that they shouldn’t have been trained though Yoda and others of the council didn’t believe him in that, Faith and Anakin were both skilled and arrogant, they were dangerous. 

Yoda walked off slowly, he cared for the three young people. ‘Mace,’ Yoda shook his head, ‘Was getting arrogant too, the Code blinded him and too many others as their training methods had flaws in them.’ He decided that if Andrew came back then he would train him personally in his own manner but he would ask Andrew first.

On the transport they ignored the looks they were given and they began to talk about the order and not being capable of love. Faith sighed, “It’s not common; if a Jedi falls in love we get banished, though I heard that Jedi were allowed to love, I mean Nomi Sunrider was married and even had a daughter.” 

Padmé sighed, “Really? A lot Andrew’s research said that the Order was more liberal, he studied the story of Revan the Prodigal Knight and it stated that Bastilia Shan and Revan were lovers and the council knew about them.” 

Faith looked up a bit confused as the name Bastilia sounded familiar. She looked at Padmé and looked confused, “Andrew’s been studying the Jedi Order’s past? Why?”

“Because he’s interested in the Jedi,” Padmé sighed, “He’s always been interested for some reason, ever since we visited the temple years ago, it’s probably why he left to explore the galaxy.” 

“That’s another thing that confuses me,” Faith sighed, “Why did you let him go away for so long? I mean years, right?”

Padmé sobbed a bit, “Andrew always had wanderlust, he was never happy staying in one place for too long: he’d go farther than any of us, swimming, trying to look for anything interesting. We knew he’d leave Naboo sooner or later and I offered him the ship. 

Faith smiled, “Ani’s got some flaws too, he’s impatient; when he heard that we were meeting you guys again he couldn’t sleep that night.” 

Padmé laughed a bit and said, “When Andrew came back mom grabbed him and treated him like he was still a baby, hugging him. Though I’m the only one he lets hug him now, he’s trying to be a bit more adult.” 

Faith smiled, “You and him love each other a lot, don’t you.” 

“Yep,” Padmé smiled, “But tell me about you and Anakin, did you spend much time together after training?”

“Not as much as I would’ve liked, Obi-Wan and Ani were the focus of so much attention that there was a lot of pressure on Obi-Wan to raise Anakin according to the Code and he had to be stricter than he wanted to be, Qui-Gon tried his best to help them but Mace refused to let Qui-Gon help them.” 

Padmé sighed and said, “They should’ve let Qui-Gon help, after all he wanted to do was help, right?”

Faith nodded and whispered, “It’s no secret but master Windu doesn’t like me or Anakin very much, I think I wounded his pride when I managed to defeat his Padawan in a lightsaber duel. Qui-Gon was so proud of me, so were Anakin and Obi-Wan.” 

“Do you want to hear a secret Faith?” Padmé whispered, “When he was little Andrew used to have nightmares of these worlds he visited, I was surprised to find out that the worlds he mentioned were real and mentioned in legends.” 

Faith’s eyes widened, “What do you mean nightmares? I mean I’ve had some nightmares of my own.”

Padmé whispered, “Korriban, Nar Shaddaa and Dantooine, he visited each of them, plus Dxun and Onderon.” 

That caused Faith to think her own dreams of Manaan, Korriban and Kashyyyk; if Andrew had similar dreams then maybe he could tell he could help her understand where she came from. 

As the ship passed through hyperspace they talked and finally Padmé was beyond glad that they got to Naboo. When they landed Faith listened as Padmé talked to the council and she sighed, they believed war was coming and, Faith sighed again, she agreed with them. Qui-Gon was sure that his old master Dooku was involved and she could see by the pain in his eyes that they were quite close, he personally agreed with some of Dooku’s words but not in the way he was talking about separating from the Republic and she knew he didn’t care much for Palpatine. 

Padmé dragged her to the ship where they were going to the Lake Country and meeting Padmé’s family and a guest. 

Chewbacca roared a bit as they boarded the ship, C-3PO said, “Chewbacca is astounded by the beauty of Naboo.” 

“Thank you Chewbacca,” Padmé said, “This is where Andrew and I were raised by our parents, our sister as well too, she’s getting married soon and now that’s making mom and dad wonder when Andrew and I are going to bring anyone home.” 

Faith laughed and smiled as they landed at the manor where they’d be staying, as Padmé walked out she sighed as Naboo’s sun hit her and Faith gasped, ‘She looks beautiful, like an angel with perfume and white silks.’ 

Padmé saw the look Faith was giving her and blushed, “Please Faith, you know we couldn’t have anything together.” 

“Not unless I pulled a Bindo,” Faith whispered as she touched Padmé’s face. 

“Pulling a Bindo?” Padmé whispered, “What’s that?” 

“Getting married,” Faith whispered, “Secretly,” they stopped moving towards each other before it was too late. Faith sighed, Padmé was right, they couldn’t do this. 

They looked at each other a bit ashamed, Faith whispered, “Sorry Padmé, it’s just that I’ve liked you ever since we’ve met on Tatoonine years ago and I was so happy to be guarding you.” 

Padmé smiled a bit as they looked over the lake and Faith shook her head, she had never seen this much clean water in a lake though Qui-Gon had shown her pictures of Mon Calamari but it was all water not beautiful like this land.

Faith sighed, “I wish I could live here, honestly this is beautiful country, very peaceful.” 

“Yes,” Padmé smiled as she pointed at the island, “Andrew and I, we always went exploring but if you hear my sister talk about it, it would sound like we turned mother’s hair gray.” 

They laughed as Padmé led Faith into the manor; Faith looked around and said, “So who usually lives here?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Padmé whispered as she called, “We’re here.” 

Faith looked confused, when she saw Shmi walk down Faith screamed, “Mom!!” and ran over to hug her. 

Shmi smiled at Faith as she was caught in a hug. 

“Mom,” Faith said, “What are you doing here?” 

“Didn’t Andrew tell you?” Shmi smiled, “He bought me from Watto and freed me and then we traveled for a bit.” 

“No, he didn’t,” Faith muttered, “Damn that little bastard for keeping this from us.” 

Shmi smiled, “You aren’t mad are you? He wanted to send Watto and I to see you right away and I couldn’t let a child be by himself.” 

“No way,” Faith said sharply, “I’m not mad, I’m glad that you’re free and hell, where’s Watto?”

“He’s working with the government of Naboo now,” Shmi smiled, “He’s using his contacts for some trade negotiations for us. Faith,” Shmi said, “Where’s Anakin? I wanted to see him too.” 

“He’s with Andrew,” Faith sighed, “They thought to separate Padmé and Andrew for fear of whoever’s hunting her.” 

Shmi smiled fondly and urged them in, she whispered, “I have to leave for a bit, I hope you two can look after yourselves.” 

Faith nodded and sat down next to Padmé as she brought out a book. Faith sighed, she was beyond happy because mom was free thanks to Andrew but there was something wrong, she looked at Padmé. 

Padmé whispered, “Faith please, it’s making me a bit uncomfortable with you looking at me like that. I mean you know we can’t have anything, right?” 

“I know,” Faith said as she put her hand on Padmé knee, “I just wish I could kiss you once.” 

‘Maybe,’ Padmé thought, ‘That would get it out of our systems.’ She kissed Faith gently, the other woman wrapped her arms her and Padmé thought, ‘Faith is rather strong, it feels good,’ and the kiss deepened. 

Faith sighed, she felt good as Padmé kissed back, she pretty much dreamt of this woman for years. They backed off, both gasping for air. 

Padmé moved closer to Faith and whispered, “That kiss was good, better than anything I had before.” 

“Really?” Faith said, “I thought a beautiful woman like you would’ve had all sorts of people coming after you?” 

“No one that interests me Faith,” Padmé smiled. 

“Good,” Faith whispered as she took Padmé for another kiss when Padmé shook her head.

“No, Faith,” Padmé whispered, “What kind of life would that be for us, always hiding our relationship?” 

“I’m willing to do it for you,” Faith said, “Honestly; I’d do anything for you.” 

Before Padmé could answer a woman’s voice called out, “Four thousand years Revan and you still haven’t changed.” 

Faith and Padmé looked up and saw a woman wearing silver robes and long silver hair, she was beautiful in her own way but the eyes were cold and focused on her especially. A whispered name, “Atris,” brushed pass Faith’s ear. 

The woman sneered at Padmé and Faith, “Revan, you haven’t changed a bit, still ignoring the Code when it suits you.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Padmé growled, “And why are you in my Family’s home?” 

“Foolish girl,” the woman sneered, “I am the only true Jedi left and I’ve come to punish you Revan.” She pointed at Faith and shot a bolt of lightning into Faith’s chest. 

Faith fell down groaning when she ignited her lightsaber, as the blue lightsaber activated Atris activated her lightsaber and she sneered, “I bet Qui-Gon hasn’t taught you the lightsaber techniques.” 

Padmé watched horrified, she wanted to help Faith and why did the lady call her Revan? As she looked around for a weapon she heard a gentle voice that whispered, “Don’t worry.” 

A blue mist came down around Faith and blocked Atris’s lightsaber, the mist turned into a woman wearing a brown robe. The woman looked at Atris and said, “That’s enough of that.” 

Atris looked at her in surprise, “Bastilia? Why are you protecting her?” 

“Because I loved her,” Bastilia said angrily, “And she has earned her redemption.” 

“Redemption? You talk of redemption,” Atris sneered, “She deserves no chance; she broke the Jedi order in half when she led the Republic into war.” 

Bastilia smiled softly and whispered, “Yes Atris but I wonder, how did you survive so long?”

Atris shrugged, “Because I knew Revan would be back so I learned techniques to survive after I exiled myself from this so called new Jedi formed by the Exile’s companions, a flawed, pathetic order. I met the old Sith lords, including Malak and they imparted their knowledge to me.”

She ran towards Faith when Bastilia suddenly used the Force to blast Atris through a window. 

‘Damn it,’ Atris growled, ‘Revan is still being protected.’ She listened through the Force to what Sion had told her and he had let the Exile get away with the chosen one. 

‘We will have to wait to get both of them,’ Atris thought, ‘And after all that fool Sidous’s plans were about to throw the Galaxy into war then I can easily kill Revan.’ 

‘Though Sion,’ she thought, ‘Won’t wait for the war so we will have to hurry the plan up,’ Atris growled, ‘And fast, to avoid the Jedi.’

 

TBC

 

I decided to put in one more chapter in before I leave, next chapter will probably be about Obi and Qui going to Kamino.

I hope I have done the fem slash right as this is my first time doing this.

What do you think of Atris going after Faith? What do you think of Bastilia’s short appearance?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Warning: F/F and M/M kissage in this chapter.

 

Chapter 14

 

The next few days for Faith and Padmé were a bit strained after the kiss; Faith wasn’t sure about the kiss as it felt good. So good, by the Force Padmé was beautiful. 

Padmé sighed as she rolled on the bed, a Jedi Knight and a senator? It sounded like those old romance books Sola used read and sigh about romantically, of course her books always had a strapping man and she’d kill herself before she wore one of those gowns again. Gods, it was forbidden for Faith and she didn’t want to hurt Faith. 

She walked out and saw the sun rising over the hills and sighed softly, ‘It was so beautiful, it would’ve been better with someone to share it with.’ 

Faith saw Padmé watching the sun rising, her breath caught as the golden light illuminated her face and her brown hair. 

Padmé smiled, “So has there been any thing about the woman, Atris was it?” 

“No, I talked to my master before he and Obi-Wan went to investigate this Kamino world,” Faith said softly, “He was concerned because the only Atris person he knew supposedly lived over four thousand years ago.” 

“And the other woman who appeared?” Padmé said to herself, “Bastilia, right?”

“Yes, same thing,” Faith said, “Bastilia Shan was one of the greatest Jedi knights four thousand years ago, she aided the Republic in its war against Revan’s Sith Empire and then with Malak’s Sith. He sent everything relevant and told me to call him again when I could.”

Padmé smiled softly, “I hope nothing like this is happening to Andrew as well.” 

Faith nodded and walked into the light next to her, they looked over the sunlit lake and Faith whispered, “Padmé, about the kiss before that woman attacked.” 

“Faith,” Padmé whispered, “I did like the kiss a lot but I’m thinking of you, the Jedi won’t allow this and I care too much about your future to let you throw it away for me.” 

That surprised Faith, she didn’t mind not being in the Jedi as she could be happy on Naboo with Padmé and her family, she shrugged and said, “I could go either way you know.” 

“Besides,” Padmé smiled, “You’ve never lived with me as I’m a bit of neat freak, Andrew’s more laid back but still we know so little about each other than that we like each other.” 

Faith whispered, “Then we learn about each other,” and kissed Padmé softly. 

Padmé sighed, “Yes Faith, I suppose we could try but I won’t see you in trouble with the Order because of me, alright?” 

Faith shrugged and said, “Master Qui-Gon won’t care, he’s always telling me to experience new things and besides Padmé he likes you better than he likes other politicians.” 

She laughed and said, “High praise, he’s a good man. Maybe we can talk to him, alright Faith?” Because I want to make sure that you won’t get into trouble because of me.”

“Don’t,” Faith said with smile as she held Padmé, “I’m sure he’s just going to be glad that I’m not obsessing over you like Anakin would.” 

Padmé looked at her and said, “Anakin’s obsessive? Will Andrew be alright?”

Faith nodded and said, “Pretty much, I mean he’s cooler than he was but still he can be pretty obsessive when protecting someone or, I’m betting, loving someone but I doubt he’d hurt Andrew.”

 

Meanwhile on the Rancor’s Rage Anakin was agonizing over the kiss he gave Andrew, it was forbidden but honestly he didn’t care as he cared for Andrew a lot, he wanted to go over and kiss him again. He walked into the hold where Andrew had placed the Holocrons and tapped the Sith Holocron. 

Darth Traya appeared and said, “Yes boy, can I help you?” 

“What do you know about love?” Anakin whispered. 

She looked amused, “Love is it? The Jedi would teach you that your emotions will lead you to the dark side and perhaps that is true but what is it that you seek?” 

“Your knowledge,” Anakin whispered, “Can Jedi love?”

“Yes, Jedi are capable of love,” Traya said, “Anything that thinks is capable of love but what is it that you ask of me?”

Traya regarded him for a moment and nodded and said, “In times past Jedi were allowed to marry. I cite Nomi Sunrider: she was married and even had children, this wasn’t frowned on by the order.” 

Anakin’s hopes were raised only for them to be dashed again by what she said next, “But in time some old Jedi decided that personal relationships weren’t to be allowed in the Order, oh you have to understand that this caused a lot of disagreement in the Jedi who were married. Eventually the new way won but allow me to say this: less Jedi fell to the dark side before the new way was put in the code, perhaps the old ways need to come back.”

That caused him to think, ‘Perhaps in these scrolls and Holocrons was what I was looking for, if they could have personal relationships back then they could have them now.” 

Andrew sat down looking at consoles, reading more of the message left over more about this Atris woman and these artifacts she hid from the order. 

Anakin walked in and saw Andrew pouring over the database they had downloaded and sat down next to him. 

Andrew smiled a bit sheepishly, it had been tense since the kiss and the fact Anakin found out he had a lightsaber. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Andrew asked. 

“What?” Anakin froze and realized that Andrew meant the archives in the Temple and shook his head, “No, I didn’t thing find anything.” 

Andrew smiled bitterly and nodded as he looked over another line of text and sighed, “Mical and Atton had been busy.” 

“Umm,” Anakin said, “Do you know how to fight with that lightsaber?”

“Yeah,” Andrew nodded, “Seems like a second nature to me actually, why?”

“Do you wanna spar with me?” Anakin asked hopefully, “I want to see how good you are.” 

Andrew smiled; maybe they could put this tension behind them. 

They walked out to the cargo hold and Anakin threw his outer robe off and grinned as he noticed Andrew looking him over. 

He ignited his lightsaber and twirled it in his hands and it hummed nicely, Andrew started his lightsaber, the silver lightsaber and Anakin was in awe, he wanted to change his lightsaber’s colour now. 

“Okay Andrew,” Anakin said, “I’m not going to hold back but don’t worry, I could never hurt you but I’m not going to hold back either.” 

Andrew held his lightsaber in front of him and said, “Alright but neither am I.” 

Anakin suddenly struck out with his lightsaber, it connected with Andrew’s lightsaber. 

As they sparred Andrew felt the lessons from the Echani handmaiden whispering in his mind and the Force was showing Anakin’s moves, it was like he could see it coming. 

Anakin barely deflected Andrew’s stroke and he frowned, ‘It was more instinct than skill, he’d be good if trained properly,’ he thought. 

Andrew began to block Anakin’s slices the voice whispered; Battle is the purest form of expression: you can truly see your opponent’s motives and dreams in their movements and always fight as if you are in the future. 

They moved in sync with each other’s moves; blocking and dodging. Anakin felt complete as he moved towards Andrew attempting to find some weakness in Andrew’s defence, Andrew grinned a bit as Anakin attempted to break past him. 

“What the hell?” Anakin growled, “Did those priests of life teach you to fight like a master Jedi?” 

Andrew shook his head, “Nope Ani, just fighting like instinct.” 

“Damn Andrew,” Anakin groaned, “You have to join the order, I need, I mean, we need you in the order.” 

“No,” Andrew said, “And besides I like my independence, you know what I mean?” 

“But you have so much skill,” Anakin pressed as he blocked another of Andrew’s hits and sliced towards Andrew’s midsection. 

Andrew blocked the slice and shook his head, “Not skilled, just a bit of instinct.” 

Anakin shut off his lightsaber and sat down breathing heavily, moaning, “You fight like Faith you know that? All fire and venom.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew sighed, “But I don’t think I fight like Faith, I bet she’s one of the best fighters in the Order.” 

Anakin nodded proudly and said, “Master Qui-Gon trained her well, I think,” He moved over to Andrew and muttered, “You remember the kiss?”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah, as kisses went it was real nice.” 

“Don’t you remember the vision? That woman seemed so angry at you,” Anakin said, “I wonder what happened between you two?”

Andrew sighed deeply and said, “I know a bit about the history but I do know the silver robes she was wearing are the robes of Jedi Historians or the robes they wore thousands of years ago. But I don’t know she looked pretty angry didn’t she?”

“And that creature,” Anakin shuddered with rage, he was so angry at that creature that he was going to do anything to stop that Sion. 

“Yeah,” Andrew grumbled, “Not a fan of that creature, he made me feel weird.” 

Anakin looked at Andrew and whispered, “You don’t regret the kiss then?”

“Umm, not really,” Andrew smiled, “Again; as kisses go it was really nice.” 

“Good,” Anakin murmured, “I don’t regret it either,” and tilted Andrew’s head towards him and kissed him for the second time. 

Andrew faded into the kiss and he groaned as Anakin separated from him, he shook his head, this was incredible. 

Before they could talk again R2 beeped out something and Andrew said, “He’s picking up a message from the council for you.” 

Anakin nodded and took R2 into another room and Andrew sat down and began to mediate to decide what to do; Anakin was a nice guy but what of the Jedi? Wasn’t he the chosen one: the one destined to help the Force achieve the balance between the light and the dark sides of the force? 

His meditation was broken by Anakin coming in, his face grim and he said, “They heard from Faith on Naboo, apparently they were attacked by a woman wearing silver robes.” 

“No way!!” Andrew said, “Like the one from our vision?”

He nodded, “And Master Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon found a possible lead on Kamino; it’s some world out on the rim. I also informed them of Sion, they were most displeased that he got away.” 

Andrew sighed, “It’s not our fault, right?” 

“No, Master Yoda said that he was glad that we survived and suggested that we might find a place of safety,” Anakin groaned.

“Well hopefully,” Andrew frowned, “The masters are going to be alright, I just have a really bad feeling Anakin; it’s like a shroud of darkness is covering the galaxy.” 

Anakin sighed, “I hope Faith’s alright?”

 

TBC

 

I will do the chapter with the two masters soon, maybe in the next couple of days. I will have Atris and Sion show up soon, maybe during an important battle.

How should Darth Sidious and Dooku react when Atris and Sion interfere with their plans?

 

Please rate and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 15

 

On Kamino Obi Wan and Qui-Gon were meeting with the native Kaminoans to find this bounty hunter, Obi-Wan sighed, “Just like old times, eh Qui-Gon?” 

Qui-Gon laughed gently, “Indeed Obi-Wan, except that we’re both older and hopefully wiser this time. Do you think the Kaminoans will receive us well Obi-Wan? Your friend said that they were polite, right?”

“Yes, Dex said that,” Obi-Wan sighed, “But he also said that dart was made here.” 

They both nodded as they pierced Kamino’s atmosphere, Obi-Wan grumbled, “A water planet and it’s nothing but storms? Lovely, just lovely.” 

Qui-Gon chuckled a bit and nodded. 

As they landed they walked to the entrance when one of the Kaminoans met them, the tall alien smiled, “I’m most honoured to meet you Master Jedi.”

They nodded and she smiled, “Are you here to inquire about the clone army?”

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other and Qui-Gon said, “Army?” 

“Yes, your master, Sifo-Dyas,” she said cheerfully, “He paid in full for an army but come, our Prime Minister wants to see you.” 

They looked at each other puzzled; Sifo-Dyas? He died ten years ago and his body was found. They followed her into the sterile white rooms and Obi-Wan groaned, ‘Do they have to nothing but white lights here?’

She led them down and said, “The Prime Minister will be here soon, please be patient.” 

“I don’t like this,” Qui-Gon frowned, “There is something elusive here, dark.” 

Obi-Wan began to laugh while Qui-Gon looked at him oddly and Obi-Wan laughed, “The Trade Federation ship; I told you the same thing and you waved it off.” 

Qui-Gon smiled fondly, “I remember, actually it does seem to be somewhat reversed, doesn’t it?” he looked back and realized that it had been ten years. 

“Ten years Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, “Has it been ten years since that day?” 

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan smiled, “Ten years and things have changed so much and not for the better: Palpatine is still chancellor even though his terms have long since ended.” 

Qui-Gon nodded, “I do not care much for our supreme Chancellor as he seems for too interested in Anakin, I’m sure that if it wasn’t for Faith or myself he’d be even closer to Palpatine.” 

They both looked thoughtful; the galaxy had darkened considerably since Palpatine had come into power: people had disappeared or his more vocal opposition silenced their opinions. 

“What’s the Republic becoming?” Qui-Gon Obi-Wan sighed, “It’s so different from when I was young.” 

Before they could continue the Prime Minster came in and smiled, “Greetings.” 

They both nodded and he said, “You will be pleased to know that the army is almost ready. We have ten thousand units ready with an additional twenty thousand units ready in a few months.” 

Obi-Wan said, “Thirty thousand units?”

“Oh yes,” the prime minister smiled, “Would you like to see them?”

He took them down to the chambers and what Qui-Gon saw concerned him; he saw an army of similar people, they looked the same. He heard the Obi-Wan talking about something the bounty hunter who was the template for the clones. 

A vision came to him of a person wearing black robes walking up to the temple and behind him were these people, he tried to peer into the hooded face of the person but saw nothing but shadow covering his face, as the person began to fight he swore he could see Anakin’s face in that hood but then it changed to Andrew’s face and finally to Faith’s face. 

At last you come here, he heard a voice say, he looked around and saw a woman wearing black robes walking towards him amidst the carnage, he recognized her from Andrew’s vision so long ago. She looked at him with what he could almost describe as pity. 

This is what could happen, she said, The Republic could fall, not in war, not from a enemy from the outside but a enemy from within and the Jedi shall be murdered right down to the very last one of them, only a few shall survive. 

“No,” he whispered, “The Jedi would see this coming, we have to.” 

She laughed coldly, You are too blinded by your own code to see everything, your end has been in motion since Naboo but perhaps it shall not be the end. But be careful Jedi, the person you see could easily be any of the people you see in front of you.

Qui-Gon was shaken awake by Obi-Wan, who was panicking and covered in rain; he also looked like he had been through a small battle. 

“I’m fine Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, “I think the force was showing something to me, something I do not much care for.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, “Master, I found the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. We had a slight altercation but I got a tracker on his ship. 

As they ran to their ship Obi-Wan noticed how pale Qui-Gon looked as they got onto their ship, “Master, are you alright?”

“I am fine,” Qui-Gon said, “The vision that hit me was just a bit more vivid than what I’m used to.” 

Obi-Wan looked a bit concerned, his master was still one of the strongest men he had ever seen and even at his age he was one of the most powerful Jedi that wasn’t on the council, if it wasn’t for him he felt his training of Anakin would’ve gone a lot less smoothly. 

As the ship left Obi-Wan smiled a bit, he was glad that Qui-Gon was with him as he was probably sure he’d have gone mad by now. 

“So,” Qui-Gon said, “Jango Fett is the template for those clones?” 

“Yes master, the Kaminoans seem to be quite proud of them,” Obi-Wan said, “I told the council about it too and I am sorry I didn’t wait for you to inform them.” 

“It’s alright considering what happened,” Qui-Gon said softly, “What did they say?”

“We are to bring Jango Fett to the temple and question him there,” Obi-Wan said. 

As they traveled through hyperspace Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan, “What is your opinion on Andrew Naberrie?” 

“Um, not sure,” Obi-Wan said, “I know that Anakin is quite friendly with him and his potential with the force was just as great as Faith’s was.”

“I have the feeling that he should’ve been trained as a Jedi,” Qui-Gon said, “The council agreed except for Yoda, who made sure that he wasn’t trained in the order.” 

Obi-Wan looked confused, “I didn’t hear anything about that.” 

“Master Yoda was adamant about Andrew not being trained as a Jedi,” Qui-Gon said, “Even though he met Andrew in private but maybe Andrew didn’t want to be a Jedi, I heard him say that much at least.” 

Qui-Gon smiled a bit at Obi-Wan’s confusion and said, “Yoda was watching Andrew’s progress on Ithor, he was being trained by the priests of life there.” 

“Ithorians?” Obi-Wan frowned, “You mean Force Adepts? If he needed training then he should’ve come to the Jedi, we could’ve helped him.” 

“Perhaps Master Yoda thought our way was not his way,” Qui-Gon said softly, “I do know that if Andrew had come to the Order then Yoda would’ve had trained Andrew himself.” 

They stopped talking for a bit as they came out of Hyperspace and Qui-Gon frowned, ‘Geonosis? Why did this bounty hunter come here? The Geonosians don’t trust them.’ 

As they passed through the rings of the planet Obi-Wan realized that Jango Fett knew they were tracking them, he said, “Qui-Gon, it looks like he knows we’re here.” 

An explosive charge headed their way and exploded, Obi-Wan managed to avoid huge shards of rock from hitting them and Qui-Gon sighed with relief, “That was a close one.” 

After some fancy flying Obi-Wan saw that the other ship was behind them and he frowned, “Master, could you hit the cargo release? I’m going to see if we can avoid being destroyed by the missiles.” 

The cargo flew out as Jango launched the missiles and the explosion managed to cover their escape. Obi-Wan sighed with relief as the other ship left and they could follow it quietly. 

Obi-Wan looked downwards at the surface of the planet and whispered, “Qui-Gon, there are a lot of Federation ships down there.” 

“Indeed, this concerns me more now as the Trade Federation doesn’t have holdings in Geonosis, they tend to stay in their areas,” Qui-Gon sighed, this was getting worse and worse and his feelings were telling him something was off. 

“I have a bad feeling,” Obi-Wan muttered as they landed their ship on a nearby cliff. 

They walked down into the factory and Qui-Gon froze, they were making an army here that much was obvious. He stared at the droids and frowned as they seemed more advanced than the ones used on Naboo. 

He gestured and Obi-Wan nodded, “I see it, this means the Separatists are planning for an attack.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions yet,” Qui-Gon whispered, “It looks bad but we need more information.” 

They nodded and Qui-Gon felt Dooku’s presence, he pulled Obi-Wan into a very dark area and hushed him. 

They heard bits and pieces of conversation, one that said, “You promised me that senator Amidala would be dead.” 

Qui-Gon heard his old master say, “And she shall be dead, I assure you Viceroy and when you add your forces to our own we shall be invincible.” 

When Qui-Gon heard those words he was stricken, his master was never an overly kind man but he had a sense of justice but he had just heard him promise to kill Padmé Amidala, he looked at Obi-Wan who looked ill himself, Dooku was a Jedi knight once and now he was planning on assassinations of members of the Senate?

As they hurried out of the facility Qui-Gon was ill, his old master was falling to the dark side it was bad news. They got to the ship and Qui-Gon looked for Faith’s signal, he knew she’d be on Naboo with the Senator.

 

On Naboo T3 received the message and it rolled over and beeped at her and began to play the message for Faith. 

“Faith, you must send this message to the council: Dooku has fallen to the dark side, he is amassing an army here and I have a very bad feeling that he is planning to attack the Republic with it.”

Faith looked worried, especially when the hologram was covered by dark shadows and she heard blaster fire, she Obi-Wan’s voice yell out, “Qui-Gon, they’re bringing in destroyer droids.” 

Qui-Gon yelled, “Faith, tell the Council, quickly.” 

Padmé looked at Faith and said, “Let’s broadcast that message, now.” 

Faith nodded and sent the message to the council and Master Windu ordered her to stay on Naboo, she looked at Padmé and said, “I’m going to Geonosis to rescue him and Obi-Wan.” 

“You mean we’re going to Geonosis,” Padmé said darkly, “I owe Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan my life,” she looked at T3 and said, “Send a message to Andrew and Anakin, telling them what’s going on.” 

It beeped a response and rolled to a communications terminal, it had a bad feeling about this.

 

TBC

 

Poll Question: How should the rescue go? Should Sion and Atris make an appearance during the rescue?

 

Please rate and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 16

 

On the Rancor’s Rage Andrew was piloting the ship towards Geonosis, he looked at Anakin who looked grim ever since they had got the message from Faith; they had been ordered to stay put but Padmé and Andrew weren’t having that. 

They agreed to meet on Geonosis, as they drew closer Anakin walked into the hold where Andrew kept the holocrons, he activated Darth Traya’s holocron and asked, “How can I fight a Sith?” 

Darth Traya looked almost amused and said, “Sith? Are you truly sure that you are going into battle with a Sith lord? He could be merely be a dark Jedi and that is a different story for Dark Jedi would believe they are no different from the Sith but understand what a Sith lord fully trained in the Sith ways can inflict great harm.” 

Anakin growled, “How do they fight? Do they use the Force or what are their lightsaber styles?”

She sighed, “To the Sith the Force is a tool, nothing more. The lightsaber styles are similar to the Jedi though some Sith have great skill with the lightsaber, when they go into battle a rage consumes them.” 

Andrew sighed, he had no idea what Anakin was doing in the hold as the only thing there was that creepy old holocron and he had only listened to it for a bit until he started to feel wrong from the lessons she was giving. He looked at Jolee’s holocron and sighed, if Count Dooku was a Dark side adept or, gods forbid, a Sith he wondered what would happen. 

He looked at the ship’s clock and realized that they would be near Geonosis in a couple of hours; he looked at R2 and smiled, “Want to have game of chess or something?” 

The droid shook it’s head and rolled off, Andrew muttered, “Of course, lots of things to do.” He heard Anakin talking to the holocron and frowned deeply, he wasn’t sure Darth Traya was the best mentor for Anakin but at least it wasn’t Palpatine, he knocked on the door and said, “You alright in there Ani?”

Anakin walked out and nodded, “I’m fine Andrew, I was just talking to.”

Andrew finished, “The holocron of Darth Traya, it’s alright if you are learning.” 

“I am Andrew,” Anakin said, “But what about you? We could talk about anything.” 

Andrew nodded and walked towards the kitchen and said, “I’m gonna make some dinner.” 

“Alright,” Anakin smiled as he followed him into the kitchen, he looked at Andrew and sighed, “What do you think of Palpatine?” 

“The guy’s a snake,” Andrew frowned, “I know he’s your friend but Ani I don’t like him, he’s always patronizing to me. First time I met him he came after Padmé was elected Queen the very evening, in fact he regaled us with tales of his youth, he gave me and Sola a migraine, Padmé had to listen to him of course but she wanted to hit him.” 

Anakin smiled softly, “He’s been there for me since I came to Coruscant, he’s a good friend and I trust him.” 

“Just don’t expect me to like him,” Andrew shuddered, “I can’t stand the man, never could though.” 

“Maybe,” Anakin smiled, “If I’m with you he might seem a bit nicer and less snakelike.” 

Andrew sighed, “I was with my family last time Ani but I suppose I could try to tolerate him if I have too.”

Anakin began to laugh and said, “Don’t worry; I don’t think I’d force you to like him.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes as he began to make some dinner while Anakin told Andrew a bit of his and Faith’s training. 

As Andrew sat back down he told Anakin of his training with the priests of life on Ithor and bits and pieces he got from the two holocrons. 

“Hmm,” Anakin said, “You should consider the Order Andrew, you’re very skilled.” 

“No,” Andrew said, “Anakin I’m probably going to spend more time exploring. I might head to Dxun after this as there are old tombs there that I need to look at.” 

“Then I’m coming with you,” Anakin said simply, “You don’t need to go alone anymore.” 

Andrew sighed, “Aren’t you a Padawan still? Will Obi-Wan let you come after me?” 

Anakin grinned, “Probably, if he knew you got into trouble all the time.” 

“Trouble?” Andrew said, “What kind of trouble have I gotten into?”

“Well there is that Sion guy, he looks like he hates you for some reason,” Anakin said, “And you might have some knowledge with of lightsaber combat and that won’t be enough if that guy caught you, say alone in a crumbling ruin.”

“Point taken,” Andrew sighed as he got up and poured out a bowl of soup for Anakin and some for himself. 

As they ate Andrew groaned, “I might not be able to explore so much soon what with the war brewing though.” 

Anakin nodded, “Do you think it’ll come to war? I mean can the Republic win a war?” 

“We don’t have much of a military,” Andrew frowned, “So unless an army comes out of thin air we’re in for a tough fight and the Jedi can’t fight entire armies at once, that much I know.” 

“I’m going to ask your sister,” Anakin sighed, “She’s pretty astute when it comes to politics, she’s on the loyalist committee, right?”

“I love Padmé but,” Andrew sighed, “I’m not exactly sure if leaving Jar Jar in charge was the best idea. I like the guy but I’m sure the reason why he’s the senator is because the Gungans couldn’t stand having him on the planet for more than a couple of minutes.” 

Anakin began to laugh and nod, “Yeah but he’s a good guy, right?” 

Andrew nodded, “I just hope he listens to his heart and not to the other politicians.” 

“Hey,” Anakin said, “You wanna spar one last time before we get to Geonosis?” 

“No, I want to rest. Who knows what’s there, you saw the hologram, right?” Andrew asked. 

Anakin nodded and walked to the hold and began to use the holocron again while Andrew mediated as he had a bad feeling about what was coming. 

A few hours later the ship came out of hyperspace and Andrew piloted the ship through the valleys and saw a couple of steam vents where he found Padmé’s ship down there and landed. 

Padmé saw Andrew’s ship land and rushed over and waited for Andrew to come out, she saw him get out and hugged him tightly. 

Andrew smiled softly and hugged her back, she saw Anakin come out and look at Faith. Andrew looked around and asked, “Where is Chewbacca?” 

“We left him on Naboo,” Faith said, “We wanted him to protect mom and your family.”

Faith and Anakin quickly told each other what happened on their missions and they looked at Padmé and Andrew, Faith believed Anakin’s tale about Andrew having some skill but she was worried about Padmé, who would protect her? 

Padmé looked at Andrew and told him what happened between her and Faith and looked dumbfounded when Andrew began to laugh a bit and tell her what he and Anakin had gotten into. 

They both laughed a bit when Anakin and Faith came by and said, “We’re going into split up: Ani and Andrew, you two are going through those tunnels, Padmé and me are going to go through this factory entrance.” 

As they split up Anakin mused, “Will Padmé be alright?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “She’s a great fighter, give her a blaster and she’s set but we might not want to start anything here.” 

They moved through the tunnels and Andrew felt like they were being watched, he was sure they were being watched as this place felt creepy enough. 

Anakin activated his lightsaber and they saw some creature’s move away, Andrew felt something pull on his pant leg and Anakin sliced whatever it was in half. 

As they headed towards a light Andrew frowned, ‘It feels warm,’ as they walked into a massive factory, he looked at Anakin who yelled, “Faith!!!” 

Andrew looked down and saw Faith on a conveyer belt about to be crushed, Anakin jumped down to help Faith while Andrew saw Padmé in a tub that was used for molten ore, Andrew looked at R2 and said, “Try to stop the ore processor!” 

R2 beeped and activated the small jets and flew to the computer while Andrew told T3 to stay hidden, just in case. 

Padmé saw Andrew trying to leap from tub to tub to get to her in time and tried to warn him that it was too dangerous. 

“Damn it!!” Andrew muttered, “Why are these things always so damned rickety!?” He hoped that R2 could at least stop the conveyer belt. 

Anakin got his sister’s hand free and Faith looked around and said, “Where are Andrew and Padmé? Are they alright?”

Andrew pulled Padmé out of the tub just as R2 managed to stop the conveyer belt when several droids rolled in; he looked over and saw Anakin and Faith surrounded by the aliens. 

They dropped their weapons and were led away to chambers, Andrew sighed, “Anakin, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Anakin called, “But Faith and I broke our lightsabers, we’re going to get it, I mean this has to be the seventh time it’s happened.” 

Faith nodded, “How are you guys?” 

Andrew sighed, “We’re alright; just a bit of bruises over here, Padmé had a bit of a tumble but she’s fine.” 

“We’re probably going to find out what they’re planning on doing with us soon,” Padmé sighed, “And I doubt it’s going to be pleasant.”

 

Meanwhile over the skies of Geonosis a small dark ship flew silently over the assembled ships, Atris looked down, her eyes took in the ships and said, “Well, isn’t Sidous a clever Sith to manipulate so many people.” 

Sion growled, “Sidous is a coward, he uses words when he should kill the Jedi himself. These new Jedi are pathetic, no challenge for me.” 

Atris nodded, “They are flawed in how they act, so blind to the code I set down for them and now Revan and the Exile shall lead them further down the dark path they are on.” 

‘Hmmph,’ Sion thought, ‘Dark path indeed,’ he wanted to fight this Count Dooku himself; to him these new Sith were what was the real insult to him. They would deal with both sides soon and Revan and the Exile would be gone.

 

TBC

 

Atris and Sion will arrive soon to throw a wrench into both sides plans. How will Sidious and Dooku react to two new sith lords in town? What should Andrew be doing in the Clone Wars? And how should the Clone Wars change due to all this outside interference? Who wants to see a Dooku vs. Sion fight or a Sion vs. Obi Wan and Qui-Gon fight?

 

Please rate and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Warning: We are now at the final battle of episode 2 but in this chapter it is going to go a little AU.

 

Chapter 17

 

As they were being led out to this grand coliseum Andrew wondered why they would be executed in such a public manner. 

Padmé looked at Faith and sighed, “Faith before we go I’d like to say that I do care for you, a lot.” 

Faith grinned, “Really? What about the forbidden thing, can we get past that?” 

She nodded and kissed Faith deeply and whispered, “We’re probably going to die in a couple of minutes so it probably doesn’t matter.” 

Anakin was staring at Padmé and looked at Andrew and smiled sadly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this.” 

Andrew smiled and whispered, “It’ll be alright, I promise,” and reached over and kissed Anakin, surprising him. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I think Padmé is right; I’m willing to try this if you want?” 

“Yes,” Anakin nearly shouted as they were led out into a large area, he kissed Andrew back and said, “We’re going to make it.” 

As they were led out into the light Andrew noted all of the Geonosians hooting and calling and he felt that at least they were going out with a large audience, he saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan there. 

“See Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said trying to lighten the mood, “I told you our Padawans would come and save us.” 

“Oh they did a great job,” Obi-Wan sighed, “Didn’t they? And now they are here with us.” 

Faith and Anakin smiled sheepishly at their masters and Qui-Gon sighed, “Did you at least send the message to the council?” 

“Yes she did,” Anakin said, “And we decided to come and rescue you.” 

Obi-Wan looked around and said, “Great job.” 

Anakin and Faith sighed as they were being chained to the pillars; Andrew winced as they roughly pulled his arms back and tied him to the pillar. 

Dooku walked into the balcony and Padmé noticed several people behind him: the Techno Union, the Banking Clan, Nate Gunray and the bounty hunter wearing Mandalorian armour. She sighed; Dooku had managed to get several powerful allies. 

Andrew listened to Dooku make some grandiose speech about them being executed for crimes against the CIS. 

As Dooku looked at the young Padawans as he had heard about the two of them, a pity they had to die here but Andrew might not have to. He looked at Jango and said, “If the boy Andrew survives, he is to be brought to me.” 

Jango nodded, he was going to look forwards to this as he held his clone son close to him and they watched the creatures coming out. 

Andrew looked at the creatures coming out and he could feel their rage and hunger; they were being mistreated and starved. He heard a whisper in his mind say, Exile, do you feel their minds? Reach out and touch them, feel the rage the anger and learn to manipulate them. 

‘What the hell!?’ Andrew thought but shook his head as he reached out through the Force, remembering the lessons he was taught by a priest of life and combined it with what the voice said. 

The first beast stopped coming and it looked at Andrew almost expectedly as Andrew sent out a feeling of brotherhood and friendship. 

It looked at its handler and suddenly turned on it, attacking viciously and eating it whole as Dooku looked on impressed, ‘The boy would make an impressive apprentice.’ 

Faith saw Padmé under attack from another creature and using strength she didn’t know she had, ripped herself free of the chains and rushed over to help Padmé. 

Nate Gunray yelled, “She can’t do that!! Somebody stop her, kill her, kill them both!!” 

Jango looked at him and said, “Sir, what did you expect her to do? Let the creature eat her?” 

The creature Andrew had befriended had rushed over to its new friend and began to gnaw at his chains, freeing him as Anakin managed to get free. 

Obi-Wan saw Anakin rushing over to Andrew’s side and muttered, “Great, he’s forming an attachment to him.” 

Qui-Gon smiled, “It’s going to be alright Obi-Wan, I can sense it.” 

“Very well,” Obi-Wan said, “But maybe we should worry about the massive beast rushing our way,” and managed to push it away with the force, “And then we can talk to Anakin.” 

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon said as he jumped onto the back of another beast and managed to calm it down. 

Dooku looked impressed; his old apprentice was still as skilled as he was when he was still a Padawan. He heard the Viceroy scream, “Summon the droids!!” and commanded Jango to go down there and kill them all. 

Before Jango could go down to the arena a violet lightsaber came in front of Count Dooku and Mace said, “Count Dooku, this party’s over.”

“Master Windu,” Dooku said, “So good of you to join us.” 

All around the arena Jedi switched on their lightsabers and they jumped down into the arena followed by Mace, two Jedi threw lightsabers to Anakin and Faith. 

Andrew jumped onto the back of the creature, fumbling around his robes looking for the hidden lightsaber and he ignited his lightsaber and jumped down in front of Padmé. 

She looked shocked, ‘Andrew has a lightsaber? That was incredible; does he know how to use it?’ “Be careful Andrew,” Padmé whispered, “Mom’s going to kill you if you lop of your own foot.” 

He laughed nervously as he stood in front of her, ready to defend his sister. 

Dooku had Jango enter the fray and he rushed over to Andrew, sure that Dooku would pay him more for catching the boy alive. 

Mace glared at Andrew and thought, ‘The boy has a lightsaber? Impossible.’ as he saw Andrew defend himself properly; he would be questioning this matter later.

Andrew saw Jango coming for him and looked uneasy as this guy looked good, he was about to get ready to defend himself when Mace rushed in and began to fight Jango, Andrew paled at the skill Mace was using as it seemed angry. 

‘Crap,’ Andrew thought, ‘He’s going to kill Jango and I for one wanted to talk to Jango about his involvement.’ Just before Mace killed him Andrew yelled, “No!!” 

Mace stared and growled, “What do you mean, ‘no’?” 

“Because I want to talk to him about his involvement,” Andrew said, “And besides, he’s down for now.” 

“Very well,” Mace snarled as he ran to the battle. 

Jango stared at Andrew and nodded, “You have my thanks kid, I doubt I’d show you the same mercy.” 

Andrew sighed as he pushed Jango to the side and got back into the battle.

 

From the shadows Sion and Atris were watching the battle with disdain, Atris shook her head at the sloppiness of the new Jedi, ‘These Padawans should be ashamed of themselves.’ 

As for Sion, he stared at Andrew with disgust, ‘Sparing the Mandalorian’s life was weak, I’d have killed this Jango Fett,’ he moved in to start fighting when Atris pulled him back and said, “You fool, look at all the Jedi.” 

Sion snarled, “Let them attack, they look like they could barely hold me off.” 

Atris glared at Sion and decided that this alliance may have to come to an end if Sion couldn’t listen to her orders.

 

Andrew felt ill, ‘This is going badly,’ he saw Jedi falling and these new droids were good, better than the old ones that was for damn sure. As they were being pushed into the centre he saw Anakin look angrily at the droids and hold his lightsaber in front of him. 

Dooku walked up and said, “Master Windu, you and your forces have fought admirably, worthy of being recorded in the annuals of the order but now you must surrender.” 

Mace yelled, “We’ll never surrender to you.” 

The droids readied their weapons and were about to fire when a low rumbling caught everyone’s attention and Andrew muttered, “We got an army?” 

The troopers came down firing guns and Andrew saw Yoda directing them, he almost felt giddy as they might live after all. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to go help the troopers. 

Atris growled, “Sion, we have to act now: you go after this Dooku and ones following him, I shall handle the Exile and Revan,” she walked out the shadows and towards where Andrew was about to join Anakin and them when he was pulled back and slammed into the wall 

Anakin was about to jump out when Yoda touched him and whisper, “Help him I will, along with Faith and his sister.” 

“Alright,” Anakin snarled as he went to join Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. 

Padmé looked past her and started shooting at Atris while Faith rushed over to her, lightsaber blazing green and struck at Atris using the force. 

“You still haven’t learned, have you?” Atris said her voice calm as a glacier, “You are nothing to a true master of the Force and now the Exile is here too.” 

Andrew looked at her and muttered, “What is it with you people and attacking my family!?”

Atris looked at him coldly and struck him with bolts of lighting and laughed bitterly, her eyes yellow now, she whispered, “So pathetic, fumbling around, you both not knowing your pasts, well its unimportant now,” and blasted both of them with electricity when Yoda walked up and blocked the lighting.” 

“Away from them you will stay,” Yoda said calmly. 

Andrew got up and reignited his lightsaber, he stood behind Yoda and looked angrily at her, Faith got up and all three of them rushed towards her fighting, Andrew dodged one of her attacks while Yoda jumped around her, striking at vulnerable areas. 

Faith snarled while trying to strike at her side and managed to wound her while Andrew’s lightsaber strike scarred her face. 

Atris laughed at Yoda and whispered, “You protect them? Do you know or care what they have been up to? They mock the code that I wrote.” 

Yoda nodded, “Yes, code you wrote but now is a new age, perhaps old ways are best forgotten.” 

She rushed towards Yoda and attempted to kill him when Jango got up and whispered, “Good bye,” and threw a thermal detonator towards her. 

Yoda pushed Atris into the grenade’s path and got everyone out of there, Andrew whispered, “Is she gone?”

“No but follow us she will not,” Yoda stated. 

As they rushed out to join the rest of the army Yoda clutched his chest and he whispered, “Hate, I feel pain.” 

Jango sighed as he looked back and said, “I’ll get him,” and picked up Yoda he looked back and whispered, “Boba.” 

Andrew looked up and realized that it was the name of the boy he had seen Jango with; he looked at Faith and said, “We can’t leave a child alone here.” 

Faith nodded and said, “Don’t worry, some of the Jedi cleaning up the rest of the droids there will find him, we’ll send word to them to look for him.” 

“It seems,” Jango muttered, “I owe you two times over and I always pay my debts.”

 

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had followed Dooku along with Anakin. 

Anakin looked worried and grumbled, “We shouldn’t have left Andrew back there.” 

Qui-Gon smiled, “They’re fine Anakin, Yoda was going back there for them.” 

Anakin nodded and muttered, “I just feel like there’s something’s wrong.” 

“Keep your mind on what’s important,” Obi-Wan yelled as they chased after Dooku’s speeder, “We can end this war if we catch Dooku.” 

“Yes,” Anakin growled as they followed Dooku to landing bay. 

As Dooku walked out he felt something angry, he looked out into the darkness and saw a badly scarred man walk out of the shadows and he felt ill, the man was strong in the Dark side. 

“So you are a Sith lord?” the man mocked, “I don’t see it. You are pathetic old man using words, hiding behind your ideas of civility. I am the true Sith lord, I am Darth Sion.” 

Dooku felt shock at the name, “Darth Sion is dead, he died over four thousand years ago.” 

“You know the name?” Sion mocked, “Good.”

Sion ignited his lightsaber and rushed towards him; Dooku barely stopped Sion’s strike and sent out a wave of lighting towards Sion. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rushed in and both looked shocked at Sion’s appearance, he looked at them and sent a wave of energy their way, pushing them into the wall. 

Dooku sliced at Sion’s arm while he was distracted only for Sion to deflect the blow and push Dooku into the wall. 

Qui-Gon hit Sion in the side while avoiding one of Dooku’s strikes.

Sion looked around, ‘The old Sith was as tired as the old Jedi,’ he looked at the old Jedi and began to viciously attack Qui-Gon, his strikes were quick and brutal. 

Obi-Wan felt ill, ‘This was like with the other Sith,’ his eyes darkened, ‘I nearly lost my mentor there, I’m not going to lose him now,’ he rushed over to Sion and impaled him through the stomach causing him to cough.

“That was impressive,” Sion coughed out violently as he got up, the injury healing itself. 

The four men looked at each other and Sion realized that he could win but not without dying himself, he rushed over to where Atris was. 

Dooku got onto his shuttle and knew he had to inform his master that this game had just become even more dangerous.

 

TBC

 

Did Andrew do the right thing by sparing Jango? Should Jango and his son follow Andrew and co. around? Should Andrew fight in the Clone Wars?

 

I hope you all liked the Jedi vs. Sith battles in this chapter.

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
